Immoral Saint
by Touhou Ranfuku
Summary: Gods, God-slayers, Divine Ancestors. In the world full of supernatural beings, a few ones from another dimension find themselves there. What will they do? Love, Ambition, Power, Blood. This is the tales of them, the beings wield the tools to kill Gods. They, The Immoral Saints. A Devil who is named as a Hero and a Hero who is as greedy as a Devil.[Abandoned. Looking for adopt].
1. Prologue

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

**Notes: Credit to _Feng Lengshun_, he helped me very much in this crossover. My third project, thanks for reading this.**

**No harem-stealing or harem-swapping, Godou's harem (Erica, Yuri, Liliana, Ena, Zola, Hikari, Aisha possibly Luo Hao and John Pluto Smith) remains with him. Issei's harem (Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Ophis, Kunou) remains with him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Hyoudou!"

Too late.

It was too late.

Even if I grabbed his hand, he wouldn't be able to save me.

The aftermath of our fight in the broken shop.

Half of my body had been sucked into the "orb". One mistake. One big mistake I didn't see.

"Truly, you're too dangerous, Sekiryuutei, but I need to thank you. You helped me realize my weakness... forced me to use this experiment move. Now, banish from this world! Atsusa Ratana!"

Cao Cao had ordered his orb to suck me in. So this was what Kuroka and Le Fay felt when Cao Cao tricked them in our previous battle.

Vali extended his hand, trying to catch me...

What has gone wrong?

Did karma finally catch up to my sins? For what have I done? Which sins I have committed to receive this kind of punishment!?

[You sounded like you're too innocent, partner.]

Shut up!

I'm in the middle of the sea.

Minutes ago I was with my comrades. Then Cao Cao has somehow removed me from the Underworld to this sea. His [Balance Breaker] is too troublesome, the [Atsusa Ratana] can teleport others or himself. Damn, I have to remember all of his [Longinus]'s abilities, next time I will kick your ass, Cao Cao!

But to think he was taken that much damage and still be able to teleport me to this sea, he is such a stubborn enemy.

"So, let's see. I died. Great Red, Ophis and Ddraig saved me. Then I came back. Eliminated Jabberwocky with Great Red. Almost brought down Hero Faction's leader. Now I'm here. My life is perfectly epic!"

Why I can't just have a harem then live happily with them!? Doing all the perverted acts everyday...

[Shouldn't you think about getting back to land now? Knowing you, you're most likely thinking about your fetish instead of your safety.]

Sorry for being a pervert all day!

But as you said, that's a good idea. Although I should be more careful, after all, there might be a trap waiting for me.

I fly up above the water. From here, I can't see anything but the blue color waves.

TUM!

I heard a sound of something dropping into the water.

Is it Vali? Did he also get caught when he was trying to save me? No, if it is that battle freak, I shouldn't be at ease!

Around 5 meters from where I am, a figure in black is slowly sinking. I fly up to where it is, then I just can't believe my eyes.

"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan."

…

[I heard nothing. I heard nothing.]

Ophis!? Not Vali!? She teleported to the same location I'm currently at, but she didn't float on the sea surface, likely she just doesn't want to do it...

Wait a second... It's the Dragon God! The "Infinite" who was supposed to be last boss of Khaos Brigade! Why is she here!?

"What are you doing!? You shouldn't be here! And why the hell did you sing that song!?"

Ophis talks to me, even though she is submerging underwater.

"The Sekiryuutei told me to follow him. That song is the chant to summon Sekiryuutei."

I did that!? I told her to follow me!? My memory didn't record something like she said! And since when that song is the chant to summon me!?

Damn it! Ddraig's mental is going to break at this point!

"No, wait a sec, Ophis, I've never told you to follow me!"

Tilting her head, she answers me with a monotone voice.

"Sekiryuutei told me to come home together with him. Or has he forgotten his promise?"

"No, Ophis. It's true that I told you to come back together with me, but not everywhere with me. I mean, you can have a normal life with me, then you don't have to follow me..."

"What do you mean? Did you mean that I, have to kill Great Red and live a normal life in Dimensional Gap?"

[You're being too complicated with her, partner.]

Then how am I supposed to explain to her!? She shouldn't be here in the first place! I don't know if this is a trap, what if she's caught by the Hero Faction!? I don't want to see them pull out something on her, again! One stupid Shalba Beelzebub is enough!

Anyway, this is not a time for argument. I lift Ophis up and put her on my back. I will protect her, this is my responsibility. Just like that time when we were in the fake dimension created by Georg.

Preparing to launch my thrusters in the back, I carefully place Ophis in the place she won't get hurt, no, screw that, Ophis won't flinch even if she is in front of my running thrusters. Now let's find an island, I can't live in the sea, I'm still living like human you know? Even though I'm not a human anymore. Is there some kind of device or trick to know where you are? Oh! The stars! Follow the … what was its name... star and you can get home!

"Ddraig, there's someone."

What?

I look at where Ophis pointed. There's a girl whose body is tiny, floating on the sea surface.

She's injured! I can see the wounds covered her entire body. Burns covers all over all over her body.

I quickly pick her up. I have to take her to the closest hospital! I can't wait until tonight, she'll die by that time the stars start to show themselves!

'The one in the middle of the sea, can you hear me?'

What? Someone is in my head? No, this is the voice came from somewhere.

'If you can, please come here, I will guide you! I want to help you!'

Then I saw, no, felt it. Something is guiding me.

Should I follow the voice? No, I don't have time to waste now, if it's the enemy, I will fight them or flight away, what I need now is the land.

I rush to the location the voice guiding me.

[Partner, you should dismiss your [Cardinal Crimson Full Drive], or we will fall into the sea because of exhaustion before getting to the land.]

But if I turn it off here, we will all fall into the sea! Ophis'power is unstable, I don't think she can teleport us all.

[No, turn it off but keep the [Scale Mail]. You should be able to do it with your new body. Remember when you turned it off after defeating Jabberwocky?]

Okay, I got it! The previous battle ate away my stamina, but I can make it with this distance!

I turn off [Cardinal Crimson Full Drive] but kept [Scale Mail]. Right, I made it while flying in the air.

"Ddraig, she woke up."

Who? The girl? Just as Ophis said, the tiny girl slowly opens her red eyes.

She speaks to me, with a voice full of fatigue and exhaustion.

"W...Who are you? You... You smell familiar..."

"Hang on! We're almost there! I'll take you to the hospital!"

[Change Sonic Booster!]

Now I'm flying in my best speed mode! The armor drops the heavy parts, only the necessaries are remained. My wings spread out, the red energy wings now doing the balancing job.

I launch myself to where the voice guiding me. The sea and wind split up because of me!

I can see the land! Just a little bit more!

"No... Don't..."

I barely hear what she said, in my mind, rescuing this poor girl is the top priority!

* * *

><p>Northern of Philippines. The Batanes Islands.<p>

Closer to Taiwan than Philippines, the Batanes Islands were in the between of South China Sea and Pacific Ocean.

The northernmost island of Yami was uninhabited, but currently, there was a child standing on the beach of that island.

She wasn't the natives, nor the sole human of the island. Precisely, she was not human to begin with.

Remembering the reasons why she was there. The girl closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate.

Then, for a second she felt a huge explosion of magic.

Witches like her had a special ability to feel when huge magic manifest into the mortal world.

'A [Heretic God] has appeared!?'

She was trembling, this was not what she had predicted. The beach where she standing was the closest land to the [Heretic God].

No one could oppose [Heretic Gods] except for their peers and the God-slayers, even someone like her who reached the title "Witch Queen", didn't worth a glance of them.

To them, she was just another living thing in the mortal world. Weeds, ants and the like.

If the circumstance forced her to face them, she still had her trump card, but she needed to reserve it as long as possible.

But this one, the one who possessed the magic, was not the average [Heretic God] she usually faced. Indeed, this one could be considered stronger than any of those she had encountered so far, except for her beloved King. Her past-self memories were hazy, she had forgotten most of them, still, her instinct couldn't be wrong.

Beside the huge magic, she also felt a smaller, but impressive presence next to it.

She felt this 'smaller' presence somehow could help her in her quest, she knew it!

To do great things, you must gamble with everything you got!

Followed the strange yet often effective philosophy, she called the 'smaller' presence using her magic.

She needed to be careful, the Campione, Her Eminence she was going to meet may save her from troubles, but who knew what could happen between Gods and Devil-Kings? She would use her trump card if everything went out of control.

UuuuuUUUUUU...

The sound of something flying in high speed. Like the iron birds human use to cross the vast land and ocean.

"It" was coming, bringing the Divine Ancestor she had shared her life force with, along with the [Heretic God]. Were the [Heretic God] chasing "It"?

No, she didn't feel something like that. No violent waves could be felt. No combat clashes happened. No intense atmosphere.

She wondered what kind of this [Heretic God], then a feeling rose up, a familiar feeling of [Earth]. A Mother Earth Goddess aura.

'She must be protecting her own kin.' The young girl thought.

She hoped she could negotiate with this Mother Earth Goddess in order to help her or join her in the search of her beloved King. For she was once the Mother Earth Goddess, too.

She wanted to use the "Eyes", but felt that "It" could felt wary of her, thus wouldn't listen to her nor trust her.

For the sake of her beloved King. She could not take the risk.

A few more minutes, she saw it. A red silhouette.

Looked carefully with her red eyes, she saw a winged armor moving to her, with the Divine Ancestor in "Its" hands.

The Mother Earth Goddess was on his back. The one had black hair as dark as moonless night, dressed herself in a Gothic style black and purple dress. She was clinging to the back of the red armor.

The dragon-like red armored being landed in front of her. "It" put down the Divine Ancestor, then gently let the Mother Earth Goddess jumped down from "Its" back.

"You!"

"It" called her. What did "It" want? A reward for bringing the Divine Ancestor to her sooner? She hoped "It" wouldn't see her as "Its" enemy.

But "It" wasn't a normal witch, "It" was close to her kin, a Divine Ancestor, no, higher than her. Somewhere inside "It", she could feel the presence of a Divine Being. Very, very strong Divine Being.

"It" smelt like a serpent, or rather, dragon. The same kin as her!

In this one day she met two [Earth]!

"Do you know where the closest hospital!? This girl is in bad condition!"

…

A manly voice came from the red dragon armor, asking her where "the closest hospital" were. But...

A male!? A male [Earth]!? A male dragon [Earth]!?

"Do you hear me? Do you kno-"

She couldn't believe her own ears.

"Ddraig, she's healing."

The Mother Earth Goddess opened her mouth. Her monotone voice took back the young girl from her shocking state.

Never in her life had she met a male dragon. Never.

Myth had been changed by human. When matriarchy changed into patriarchy, Mother Earth Goddesses lost their position as the idols of worship and became the wives and daughters of male Gods.

Serpent and Dragon were in the same case. Naturally, they were a part the Mother Earth Goddesses themselves, but was separated and turned into monsters which are slain by the male Gods.

But to think male dragon do exists!

The male dragon knelt down. He carefully examined the Divine Ancestor_._

He saw the wounds on her tiny body slowly begins to heal. He used his hands to put away the long, purple hair sticking on the young girl body to get a better view. Then he spoke up.

"Her healing rate is quick, but with this much wounds, I don't think she can survive. Can I use [Transfer] on her? Increasing her healing rate?"

…

"Is that so? Alright, I will do it!"

What had just happened?

Inside the male dragon, _s_he could… not hear, but feel the voice. She couldn't hear the voice but she knew she felt the Divine Being just talked to the male dragon!

Then another strange thing happened.

The male dragon rose his left hand, the green gem in his gauntlet flashed, then he touched the Divine Ancestor laying on the beach!

[Transfer!]

Huge magic power could be felt from her position. The male dragon was transferring his magic powers into Asherah, who started to heal quicker than usual multiple times.

But the way he did it wasn't normal, wasn't the one witches or magicians usually do. The divinity came from his hand was an [Authority]! An [Authority] from Gods!

Had she made a mistake? Was she being wrong that in fact there were two [Earth]?

No, how could she wrong!? The Mother Earth Goddess was truly a Goddess, but not the male dragon!

He didn't have the divine aura around him. The ones [Heretic Gods] and [Campione] possessed.

'Just... Who is he? No, WHAT is he?'

Satisfied, the male dragon let out a silent sigh. If the helmet wasn't covering his face, she could probably see his smile.

"Alright! She's safe now. Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

…

"What!? Impossible! How can this little girl be a part of Khaos Brigade!? But I have to make sure!"

HEART THUMP!

The male dragon was using some kind of magic! But she couldn't feel it, this magic, the way he used his magic was totally strange to her.

What was he planning to do with her?

"Answer me, who are you? Are you the member of Khaos Brigade?"

Khaos Brigade? What was that? She didn't belong to any faction but herself! She needed to tell him, the way he talked, the way he used his powers to save her kin, she definitely must persuade him to join hers! Just as she was about to answer, she could hear a voice speaking from within her!

'I am Guinevere, the Witch Queen of Divine Ancestor. I'm not a member of Khaos Brigade as you asked.'

!

How... But how? She wasn't answering him! The voice came from... her heart!? He used a spell to extract information from her!?

Such high-class spell! Even the Witch Queen hadn't seen any spell like this! His magic completely penetrated… no, broke, no… it bypassed her defense!

He, the male dragon, had to be a top-tier witch! This only pushed Guinevere's resolve to persuade him to help her.

"Ddraig, home."

The Mother Earth Goddess spoke. Ddraig? Was that the male dragon's name?

Guinevere remembered, Ddraig was "Dragon" in Welsh language, possibly, this male dragon was the reincarnation of the Welsh Dragon?

'Welsh Dragon... The Red One... No, that is not right, this male dragon is different.'

Guinevere remembered about a certain Divine Ancestor, just like her, but she dismissed her thought.

"No, Ophis, we can't go home now. I don't even know if we're still in our world. This world is... weird. Somehow my instinct telling me this is not our world."

She didn't know how to response to this. But she knew she needed to greet them properly.

"My name is Guinevere. And please forgive me for my late greeting, Mother Earth Goddess, as well as you, red dragon."

She sent her angelic voice to him and the Goddess, waiting for their reactions. If the worst came, she would have to use her trump card.

The male dragon opened his helmet. His brown hair was blown non-stop by the breeze of the sea.

"Oh, hi, my name is Hyoudou Issei, you can call me Ise for short. This is Ophis, she... she's my friend!"

A Mother Earth Goddess was his friend!? Why did she encounter so many shocking things today!? But when he told her, she felt he was trying to lie_—_hiding the full truth, it must be he didn't want her to know about the Mother Earth Goddess.

Guinevere looked at his brown eyes, she sensed a bit of braveness and foolish in those eyes, but weren't these two traits usually went with each other? Still_, s_he wouldn't push it today. There are more important things to do_._

Now, it was the time for the meeting between her and the Devil-King.

"Sir Ise and Madam Ophis, please forgive my insolent manner, but please leave for now. Guinevere will accompany you later."

Too late. Guinevere had been late for just a minute.

"Leaving so soon? Why don't you all stay and have a friendly chat with me?"

The melodic voice, belonged to the Devil-King, spoke to everyone who currently standing on the beach.

"Welcome, Your Eminence. I, Guinevere, pay my sincere respects."

Guinevere bowed her head down and knelt down on the beach. While the Ise hadn't recovered from his shock and awe.

"Divine Ancestor, please, dispense the formalities. Let's skip the boring manners and get to the point."

The sea water gathered themselves and changing into the shape of a woman.

"What-What is happening!?"

The male dragon shouted out with surprise, it was the first time he saw sea water shaped into woman? Or it was his first time facing Devil-King? Either way, he must be scaring right now.

"A [Heretic God]? The one next to her, hm, this is my first time seeing something like you. Tell me, young one, what are you?"

Issei stood still. He couldn't bear himself not to do the opposite of what she wanted. The [Authorities] had worked on him, Guinevere thought.

"I am Hyoudou Issei, this generation's Sekiryuutei."

He answered with honesty. A nervous voice to be exact.

"Hohoho, is that so? You look strong in that armor. Sekiryuutei? "Red Dragon Emperor"? For you to call yourself with that title, you must be strong. Well, how about a duel with my underlings?"

Issei immediately step back, re-equipped his helmet and bringing his guard up while covering the Mother Earth Goddess behind him. He felt threatened from the beautiful Chinese woman before his eyes.

Guinevere quickly took up the response, tried her best to prevent the fight.

"Your Eminence! He is not your fellow God-slayers, nor a [Heretic Gods]. How is he suppose to raise his hands against you~!?"

This was getting dangerous, Campione never acted like mortal. They always sought for battle and destruction. One wrong word and she would lose two potential allies in the future.

"Then how about the [Heretic God] behind him? My blood is heating up."

Ophis tilted her head.

"Impossible. You cannot-"

"No! You don't! Leave her alone! I will fight your underlings!"

The male dragon stood up to the [King]. His nervous voice no longer existed. The red Rebel had stood up to face the King.

Even though the Devil-King had challenged Ophis, she didn't... care? Guinevere felt that the only thing in her eyes was Sir Ise.

"Ddraig..."

"Go hide somewhere, I will finish this soon, okay? And call me Ise."

The male gently placed his hands on her shoulders. The way he talked to the Mother Earth Goddess was not what the [King] and the Divine Ancestors expected. For the male dragon to treat a Goddess like his child, it was rather unbelievable.

"I, understand."

Disappeared. The Mother Earth Goddess disappeared faster than her words.

Guinevere was now panicking. One of the rare male dragons was going to have a duel with a Campione! Even though the [King] said she would use her underlings, hardly anyone could survive after facing their [Authorities].

(Beloved child. This is interesting. A male dragon? He seems hot-blooded, this Knight is taking a liking to him. Hohoho, maybe history will repeat itself? But this time, this Knight will be the one who conquers!)

'Sir Knight! Please don't labor the thought of harming him! Guinevere needs him to be with us!'

(Hahaha, do not worry. My honor shall not allow me to harm him in lowly manner! But I will enjoy my time with this male dragon in the future! This Knight will observe the red dragon!)

Knowing that she could do nothing more. Guinevere left the beach along with Asherah to not to get in the way of the clash between the male dragon and the Campione. She left the "Eyes" to observe, if things went out of control, she would plead the [King] to stop. She really needed more allies.

* * *

><p>The Nanao Shrine.<p>

The Hime-Miko was cleaning the rooms. It was her duty as the miko of this shrine. Her long, brown hair was waving each time she moved her slim body, she wondered herself why did she felt something big was going to happen. But the feeling was also directed on her younger sister. She hoped everything will be okay. Being involved with the Japanese [King] was already tiring for her.

Tomorrow was Sunday, what would the [King] do? She was looking for a way to closer their relationship. She didn't fully understand why, she was just... want to be with her [King] more.

Suddenly she saw it.

Hime-Miko like her possessed the Spirit Vision, allowed her to see things related to Divine Beings.

Because of her rare ability, her [King] had repelled countable enemies.

This time, she saw a dragon with red limbs and white wings, flying with an as black as night dragon next to him.

She asked herself.

'What is the meaning of this?'

"Onee-chan is thinking about Onii-sama~~! ~She thinks about him all day~! ~Then she cannot bear it anymore and rush to his side to serve him~~!"

"Hikari! Stop that! That was vulgar for a miko to singing like that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

**Issei will go OOC, the Campione-verse's nature will affect him. And OCs. I used up a lot of information in the Campione! forum to write.**

**I will try my best to balance the power level, but don't expect cannon fodders to shine. **

**We have a VS Debate topic between DxD and Campione, you can find it by searching for "Court of the Devil Kings" forum by Feng Lengshun on Fanfiction. We welcome you to discuss your opinions about the power between two verse.**


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

**Notes: From here, this story will contain canon-breaker. I will still use future materials to gain information though.**

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1: Arrival of the Immoral Saint<strong>

**Chapter 1: Youthful Warriors part 1**

Dragons attract powerful beings, both allies and enemies. This is the unchangeable philosophy. No matter where it is.

Somehow Issei felt regret being a dragon, why couldn't he achieve his dream in a more easy way? But he had no times to waste on that thought.

Upon arrived in this world, he knew it wasn't the same world he lived in.

The natural of this world, it was full of power, or he would say, divinity.

He didn't know why he could feel it, his type is Power plus Support. The main powerhouse of team Gremory and the supporter of all circumstance, the legendary Sekiryuutei who wielded the power to kill Gods.

Now, the flow of magic, he understood them, as if they were parts of his existence. Had he evolved into Wizard type?

Issei was not good at magic and Wizard abilities. His magic reserve was small.

"You're that [Heretic God]'s champion? Or you're her subordinate?"

Her voice, what was the young girl called her, Her Eminence, liked a song, sung to Issei with the force of tiger and dragon. Put away the thought about his poor magic abilities, Issei focused himself on the enemy in front of him.

Issei knew this is not a normal enemy he had encountered so far. Strong, full of power, a heated warrior, if he could compare the beautiful woman to someone he knew, he would choose Vali Lucifer, his rival, the Hakuryuukou and legacy of the original Satans.

"She is my friend. But I shall fight your underlings with all I got, so leave her alone!"

Fear, but also excited. Issei felt like he had become a beast, a dragon, not a humanoid dragon but a real dragon. The race born from a mass of power who stood against anyone dared to challenge them.

Was this what Vali always feels?

Issei could understand more about his rival now, the thirst to test his strength, the need to unleash his tremendous power.

Peace was too boring for a mass of power like Vali, and now, like Issei himself at the present.

Or should he use the principle of the Dragons 'Live free, fight till the end'?

"Very well. To stand up against a King! To raise your hands against the pinnacle of martial Luo Hao! You have the soul of bold and spirit of brave!"

_'The root of my power of Vajra, now is the time for great might that can tear apart heaven and earth!'_

Two giants slowly manifested themselves.

Muscular bodies, cleanly shaven heads, half-naked, golden light shone from them.

They looked like the Battle Buddha statues, was this a Sacred Gear ability?

[Partner, this is not a Sacred Gear, they're the avatars of Gods and Buddha. Be careful, unlike last time with Loki, now we're alone in this world.]

His partner, the once proud and powerful Heavenly Dragon, advised him using telepathy connection.

Issei's body was shaking. A mix of emotion. He felt fear, excited, awe. On top of all, an unreasonable feeling rose up in his mind, he wanted to fight these opponents!

"I shall achieve victory!"

The red aura radiated form his armor.

"Come! Show all you got, man in armor!"

Issei entered his combat stance. He would protect Ophis, as A Heavenly Dragon, as a Hero of the Underworld!

Hero, the title he earned from the children of the Underworld. His "Oppai Dragon Show" sometimes made him embarrassed, but seeing the smiles of the innocent children, he couldn't help but accept it.

The Battle Buddha readied their stance, then the Open-Mouthed rushed to Issei!

A combo of chops, punches, rotating kicks in coming... All executed without breaks, swift and quick. It didn't let the enemy had time to grasp his skills!

[Change Star Sonic!]

His armor became slim, speed became maximum while strength decreased and shield dropped to barely protected. Issei entered the realm of God-speed, he could clearly evaded the Battle Buddha's moves like a slow-motion capturing. The training with his pal Kiba had given the result! Calculated to hit the enemy, Issei's energy wings shaped themselves into blade.

VUUUUT!

Like a flying knife, Issei slashed the Open-Mouthed with his blade wings, the damage wasn't deep, but Issei knew he got the sure-shot.

'I need to see how much defense their bodies can take first!'

The Close-Mouthed jumped in the air, intended to dive his leg toward Issei.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

Increased his speed to get away from the Open-Mouthed's assault and canceled his attacks, Issei flied up over the Close-Mouthed head.

[Change Solid Impact!]

His armor became thicker in the air, his strength and shield rose up the maximum in exchange for low speed. His fists grew bigger, easily smashed anything in his sight.

"OHHHHHHH!"

Issei targeted the Close-Mouthed's head while he wasn't completely landed, he hold his hands together then combine with the gravity, executed a hammer fist upon the Close-Mouthed's head!

CRASH!

The Close-Mouthed fell down, his entire body slammed to the ground below, a crater was created, but at the same time, Issei was caught by the Open-Mouthed's right hand.

Viciously, the Open-Mouthed smacked Issei into his left hand like a thunderclap. The massive impact cracked Issei's armor. Nevertheless, when the Open-Mouthed threw Issei to the ground, his armor repaired itself.

The Close-Mouthed had moved to Issei's right, prepared to collide with his huge palms.

Instantly, Issei remembered his fight with Sairaorg, the man who fought with all his strength. His rival and comrade. The experience came from that battle reminded Issei many things.

Both the Battle Buddha launched their fists at the same time, left no room for Issei to dodge, however, Issei cocked back his fists, lowered his stance, lastly, he aimed for the right moment, then violently countered the Battle Buddha's attacks with his own fists!

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

[Solid Impact!]

The percussion hammers located on both his elbows maximized the damage his punches could deal!

Overpowering the Battle Buddha, Issei pushed them back, making them lose their balance for a minute. The Battle Buddha stood up, readied for the next assault. Each of their golden fists were cracked and swollen.

"Hohoho, as expected from the title "Red Dragon Emperor", you know how to create a "Live fist" and "Dead fist" situation and damaged my underlings in the process! Now! Face my martial arts!"

"Tch... Such stubborn combatants."

Before this battle, Issei had recovered some stamina from just standing on the ground. He didn't know why he could recover so fast, but this precious stamina left was the key lead him to the victory.

Changing back to [Scale Mail] was also the time the Battle Buddha advanced. Like a kung-fu movie, they attacked Issei with harmonic combo.

Straight-punches, low-hits, middle-uppercuts, high-kicks, sweeps, bashes, round-house kicks, flying-kicks, knee-strikes, elbows, backhands, rams, body-slams, right-hooks, ...

Decided to choose the most balance mode available, Issei exceeded himself to his limit. He tried to guard, countered and hit every chance he got. His Sacred Gear automatically boosted him when he needed power to fight the Battle Buddha like clockwork. Non-stop chain action, hit and got hit, the combatants exchanged their fists and legs all the time. The [Boost] sounds noised up. Sand flied up, water slapped away, tree fell down, stones crush into dusts. If an action film director was here, he would likely want to invite the three to join his newest series of blockbusters, along with Her Eminence for the eye-candy.

* * *

><p>From afar, Guinevere watched with shock and awe. The rare male dragon fought on par with the Battle Buddha came from the [Authority] of a Campione! Through the fight, he didn't show any sign of fatigue, the more he fought, the better chance he landed direct hits.<p>

Like a War God, the male dragon fought better as time passed. It was in his instinct? Did he break the dragon snake seal for the sake of victory? Or was he a lost Divine Ancestor?

As Guinevere was asking herself, Asherah, the Divine Ancestor who received her sharing life and boosted from the male dragon, woke up from her slumber.

She was healed, the pain stood still but she was no longer in danger, though the seal of dragon snake had been broken. It was the only way for a Divine Ancestor to fight a Campione.

"Madam Guinevere? How long has I been out of conscious?"

Despite her childish appearance, Asherah's eyes were filled with evil and murder intent.

"You have awaken. Guinevere is watching the fight of male dragon and [King]. You should watch, too."

Guinevere replied without turning her eyes from the screen, she couldn't miss a single second now.

"The male dragon? The one who saved me back there!?"

Asherah was surprise, to think a male dragon do exists, she knew nothing about that.

'His smell...'

Unconsciously, Asherah smelt her body, there was a fainted smell of him, the red dragon.

Asherah watched the fight with enthusiasm. She wanted the male dragon to win, she wanted the one who presented the [Earth] like herself to win against the [Devil King].

She didn't know that she was secretly cheering for him, the red dragon.

Ophis felt disturbed, a little bit.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight, Issei needed to change his tactic. The longer he struggled, the closer his loss would be.<p>

His time was running low. After the fight with Jabberwocky, the Hero Faction, Cao Cao, he felt hot and tired, his body was reaching its limit, he could last 10 minutes at best.

'Ddraig, I'm going to charge up my power. Help me store it!'

[I'm on it partner! But doing this means you won't be able to fight afterward, and you cannot repair or Boost while charging.]

'My last shot, my body can't continue any longer!'

Had his partner help him, Issei switched to the defense role. His movements slowed down, but he still insisted on dodge and guard the continuous assault.

"You have become sloppy, is this your limit? Hohoho, for someone like you to tie against me till this time, what an impressive warrior!"

Her Eminence didn't stop her graceful dance on the warfield, indeed, her moments became quicker, deadlier.

"Your power isn't normal. Is it [Authority]? I can feel huge divinity leaking from your body."

'What is [Authority]? Is it the power she using?' Asked Issei to himself. He would research about this or asked Guinevere later, that girl, she seemed to know about this world.

Distancing himself, Issei hold up for more, his charge up power wasn't enough yet and he couldn't use [Boost] when charging. He needed more energy, to focus into one more shot to defeat this superb woman's underlings.

The lightning strikes from the Battle Buddha broke his armor, bit by bits, his left face, shoulders, low abdomen had exposed. But he couldn't waste his energy to repair, he placed his bet on the last shot.

The tide was turning. Issei was at the loss side. Several cuts and bruises now visible on his exposed body, yet he still tanked the attacks. Blood came out form his lips, his entire body felt exhauted.

'Almost there... For Ophis...'

Issei whispered to himself. Yes, he was the Hero, he would stand up every time for his precious ones!

[Now!]

Immediately after heard Ddraig's word, Issei flied back a dozen of meters. The turning point now lied in his hand!

[Change Fang Blast!]

The one and only chance of the thousand to win against an opponent on par with Gods!

Losing his combat-oriental armor, Issei's magic pool now became enormous, the charged up power was ready, waiting his order to release on his enemies.

Her Eminence's instinct was sharp, she knew the male was going to use his trump card, pursued him now only result in defeat. She had ordered her underlings to stand before her, braced themselves for the impact.

Issei aimed each cannon for each Battle Buddha. The targets were locked. He could not miss them.

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

[Dragon Blaster!]

The twin cannons discharged, painting the surrounding with red light.

The sheer power from Issei's blast shook the area, even Guinevere and Asherah could feel it from afar. The blast pushed the Battle Buddha back with great speed, they stood still, protecting their master, but not for long before completely annihilated.

The blast had destroyed the Battle Buddha, but Luo Hao suffered no harm, she had some minor burn but that's it. Her [Authority] had done the good job on protecting her.

Issei collapsed on the grassy ground. The armor dismissed, he gained no more protection. His fate now lied within others' hands. 'At least I defeat them'.

"Rias... Everyone... Ophis..."

He lost his conscious.

* * *

><p>The Mother Earth Goddess reappeared, she stood next to the male.<p>

"Ise."

She called out his name with her trademark monotone voice, but he didn't hear, or he couldn't hear.

Ophis sit by his side. She didn't moved. She was just there. The only things in her head were the current generation's Heavenly Dragons and the fall of Great Red.

"Your champion has fallen, like a brave warrior. He even managed to vanquish my underlings, you should be proud of him, [Heretic God]."

Ophis didn't care. Nothing mattered to her except for him and her rival.

"As promised, I'll leave you alone. But next time, I will defeat you and take your champion in as my disciple! He is a rouge diamond, but with my martial arts, I will shape him into a great warrior! His name will be recorded into history, along with my name as his Master!"

…

No reactions came from the Mother Earth Goddess. She simply ignored them all.

'I don't like seeing Ise gets harmed.'

Ophis whispered to herself. But why? It had been over thousands and thousands years, why now? Why did she feel concern about Ise? Was it just about his abnormal growth?

Guinevere reappeared in front of her, along with Asherah.

"Her Eminence, that was a great fight."

"Of course, I had my joyful moment today, now, shall we continue with what we should?"

* * *

><p>"Ddraig?"<p>

I wake up finding myself in the white room, where once my senpai were here.

[Partner, you won, but lost your conscious in the end.]

"Is that so?"

I won, huh, but will Ophis be harmed by that woman? I hope she kept her promise. And Ophis, she won't get any wound even if she was attacked, I guess.

[This world, this dimension, unlike our universe. In here, I'm healed faster every second.]

"What do you mean?"

[Partner, I have spent most of my strength to attach your soul to the armor. I should have slept now, but, have a look, I'm totally fine. The tiredness and fatigue are erased. And you, after the fight with Cao Cao, you shouldn't have been able to continue fighting, but you managed to defeat a superb enemy.]

"Yeah, I see, about that. Ddraig, did you hear what she said? The [Authority]?"

[I don't know. It would be some kind of super power in this world. Regardless, partner, what are your plan? Do you want to come back?]

"What!? Of course yes! How could I abandon my love!?"

Yes! Rias, the girl I love, I will never leave her! Her oppai! Everyone's oppai!

[I think you should learn about this world first, try asking these guys. I need to sleep to fully recover my strength.]

"Wait! Ddraig! Who!?"

I'm forced to close my eyes because of the light. Seriously, give me a break! This is just awfully seems like a guy about to awake in movies!

* * *

><p>Guinevere was looking at the male dragon, or she should say his name: Hyoudou Issei.<p>

'He's a Japanese? But I have never heard about a title "Red Dragon Emperor". Ddraig, Y Ddraig Goch, Madam Ophis called him Ddraig. He has something to do with that name.'

He was about to wake up. Guinevere had prepared for him. She would persuade he to join her faction. His power would be a great asset to further her plan.

And the Mother Earth Goddess...

She didn't say anything. She was there, sitting beside him. Guinevere had thought about getting information from her, but her divinity, it was too high, too huge, even on par with the Holy Grail. Guinevere wanted to be careful as much as she could, she believed with her Sir Knight, she could be saved, but it wasn't a smart choice. So she chose to wait for when he woke up.

Guinevere didn't really understand why Sir Ise fought in Ophis' place. If the Mother Earth Goddess was the one fighting, Her Eminence could very well be … lost, thus, allowed them to gain the upper-hand.

"Ugh, where am I? Ophis!?"

Issei woke up seeing Ophis climbing on his body.

"Ise, wake up. How do you feel?"

Rubbing his temple, Issei opened and closed his eyes multiple times, perhaps he hadn't taken out all the fatigue.

"I'm okay, what's about you? Are you alright?"

"I, okay."

Ophis answered him using her monotone voice.

"Guinevere couldn't stop Her Eminence's intention, please forgive her."

Issei replied her.

"It's okay. I'm alright now. But can I ask you, where am I? And what is [Authority]?"

"We're currently at one of Guinevere's hideouts. About the [Authority], it is the power of [Heretic Gods] usurped by human who later becomes [Campione], the God-slayers."

In a comical way, Guinevere could see Issei's jaw was dropping. He had fought a Campione and survived, why should he feel too shocking about it?

Guinevere gave Issei a cup of water, then waited for him to drink down. She continued.

"Sir Ise, what are you, Guinevere means, she wants to know who you are, why do you have [Authorities] in your body, despite not being a [Heretic Gods] or [Campione]?"

Guinevere had re-checked Ise, twice, not a God, nor God-slayer. But he did have [Authorities], she couldn't be wrong with her conclusion.

"[Authorities]? No, those, they're not [Authorities]. Look, this is my power."

A red gauntlet manifested on his left arm, it covered his arm up to the elbow.

"I'm not from this world, I mean, I'm from another world. This is a [Sacred Gear], a special tool God in the Bible gives human, they have various abilities. Mine called [Boosted Gear], it can double my power each 10 seconds."

"Ise, is not a human. Ise is a dragon. Like me, like him, Great Red."

To her surprise, The Mother Earth Goddess talked with Guinevere.

'So Sir Ise is very important to Madam Ophis. I must treat her with great respect. And Great Red? If Sir Ise is "Red Dragon Emperor", then this Great Red...'

"About that, yeah, you can view me as a dragon, partially, I guess."

Guinevere would ask about "Great Red" later, to her, the name was so fishy. For two powerful dragons to call another dragon with the fancy name "Great Red".

"But if it can just double Sir Ise's power each 10 seconds, then what was the armor Sir Ise wear on the battlefield? And Guinevere certainly could feel that Sir Ise used his [Authorities]!"

It had to be it! Sir Ise could somehow use the powers on par with [Heretic Gods] and [Campione], thus allowed him to hold his own against them.

"Oh, you see, because my Sacred Gear isn't a normal one, it is one of the 13 [Longinus], the weapons that can kill Gods. The ability to double the user's power belongs to a Sacred Gear named [Twice Critical]. This, my [Boosted Gear] can double my power each 10 seconds without limit, the only restriction is how much [Boost] my body can hold."

!

Double one's power without limit!? That ability seemed simple at first but was quite terrifying if looked carefully!

'So, if Sir Ise trains his body hard, he can hold enough power to slay Gods!?'

"The armor, it is the [Scale Mail], I gained it when my Sacred Gear reached [Balance Breaker], each Sacred Gear has its own [Balance Breaker], the ultimate power Sacred Gear can have. My armor allows me to fight better, in that state, I can [Boost] freely without waiting for 10 seconds."

'10 seconds, so the longer Sir Ise on the battlefield, the harder effort to take him down. And in his armor, he can boost without limit... Sir Ise has the power, or rather, the tool to kill Gods, on top of that he's not God-slayer nor [Steel]. He's a dragon! A male dragon!'

Guinevere was feeling unease, it was her first time interact with a male dragon who could understand and communicate with her using language. Her heart missed some beats, what was this strange feeling?

'So he isn't that certain Divine Ancestor...'

(Hohoho, beloved child, you're cute when you think about him, the male dragon.)

Sir Knight! Please don't tease Guinevere like that!

Suppressing her strange feeling, Guinevere told Issei.

"Sir Ise, Guinevere has a request to make! She wants Sir Ise to join her on her quest to wake up the King of the End!"

"King of the End? Who is he?"

Issei had a face with question mark after hearing that.

"He is very important to Guinevere. She promises Guinevere will be in favored of Sir Ise if he decides to help her."

"Well, the only thing I wanna do right now is get back to my world as quick as possible."

"Home."

"Guinevere will help Sir Ise and Madam Ophis with all her heart! But she needs Sir Ise to help her first."

Sratching his head, Issei answered Guinevere.

"That's okay, I guess."

"Thank you so much, Sir Ise! Now, please rest, Guinevere will have things to discuss with Sir Ise later."

Finished her talk, Guinevere left the room, about the Mother Earth Goddess, she would deal with her, but not now, not until she gained Sir Ise's trust.

* * *

><p>"So, you mean that Dragon is [Serpent]? I can see the similarity between them, but, to think [Serpent] and the damsel in distress are the same one. I didn't know anything about this."<p>

Issei found it too unbelievable, who knew that the legends and tales he had heard were all changed? These "Heroes", turned out they weren't what he was once admired.

'It's unfair. The [Serpent] was enslaved by violent force.'

"That's why I hate them, Sekiryuutei, they, the God-slayer, they're all deserved to die!"

Asherah told him while teaching basic mythologies to Issei. Madam Guinevere had ordered her to help him, as a Dragon, his talent in magic was very high, along with his [Longinus], he would be a great powerhouse to them.

"Wow, wow, calm down. You shouldn't have such thought."

Issei tried to break it down. He didn't want to see anyone burned in hatred. Especially this young girl, er, maybe not so young, he glanced at Ophis before returning to face Asherah.

Ophis was playing with her black snakes, one big snake behind her back so she could lean on, smaller snakes crawled around, amusing Ophis. Her powers were more stable at the moment, unlike last time, Ophis confident that she wouldn't hit anyone by accident.

Issei glad he stopped Ophis's speech, "Impossible, you cannot defeat me.". Yes, it was impossible to defeat this "Infinite", but her powers were unstable, and Issei himself didn't want to stand there idly watching Ophis fight.

"Why!? They're the sinful ones, why must Mother Earth Goddess like us be obeyed to them because human discarded matriarchy!?"

Asherah threw her tantrum, after learning that Issei was the Sekiryuutei, she had insisted called him by that title, he felt a bit weird but didn't mind too much.

"Asherah, I was once a human, too. Back there, I, I was a pathetic human, I had no power, I didn't know about supernatural world. You know what, you can't judge people by seeing them in one aspect, there are good people, there are bad people. About the things in mythologies, I don't know how to fix it, I wasn't there, but I know the future is still ahead, we can make it real. When the Mother Earth Goddess is no longer enslaved by [Steel]."

Asherah looked at Issei, these words he just told her, was it a lie? Was it just to comfort her?

"H-How can we do it!? We can't never change the mythologies!"

"If human, a race that minor to Gods, can change theirs, then why we can't? Why not start with writing books about the Mother Earth Goddess? People will read it, then long, long after that, they will continue to tell their children, soon, what was once a book will become legends, and legends will become mythologies."

Issei thought it was a good plan, at least that what he could make it. Should he had been more intelligent, he would do something bigger, easier to persuade the young girl. Hatred didn't suit her. He didn't want to see a child (okay, maybe not a child) live in her hatred mind all the time.

Asherah couldn't pick a word to counter Issei, she continued to teach him about magic.

"Sekiryuutei, please focus, with the [Earth]'s traits, you're a high-class witch, Divine Ancestors like us can control magic like control our limbs, should you put your heart into it, you can master all the magic in no time."

Issei was not a Wizard type, he always knew it, he couldn't remember all the spell words, they were hard to read, and hard to speak out loud. The demonic power, on the other hand, was too low for him...

'My combat style is rush in and beat them down. Now I have to take advantage of my [Earth]'s traits. More works in waiting, haizz... But... Is demonic power and the magic reserve [Earth] has are similar to each others?'

"Asherah, I think I can start with something easier?"

Asherah took up a moment to think, then she answered him.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's start with defense magic. Defense magic has many types, the most basic ones are creating a barrier before you, a shield to guard you. It will break after take the damage equal to its energy."

Asherah demonstrated for Issei, she put up her hand and the shield automatically appeared.

"See? Now do the same, Sekiryuutei."

Issei put his hand up, wasn't this like when he learned Devil magic? He would give it a try, hopefully he wouldn't disappoint the young girl.

Ophis watched Issei. With amused.

The barrier appeared before Issei, he could feel it, just a thought, and the magic reached to his desire.

'Sweet! I can do magic easier! Akeno and Rossweisee-san will be awe when I return!'

Practicing a bit more, Issei now had basic magic at his disposal. Spells like enhanced his muscle, his jumping, flying, hiding his presence, creating plain clothes, etc

'So I have high demonic pool to use! I don't have to rely on Bishop too much.. Wait, can I do promotion without using Triana?'

Issei would test difficult level magic later. As Guinevere had interrupted his learning session to give him his first mission: Escort Asherah to Japan.

A long journey awaited the Red Dragon Emperor.

* * *

><p>Somewhere among the peaceful islands of Africa.<p>

It was afternoon, the people was walking back to their home, a long day of work was over.

To the north of the small village, there were 4 people, they weren't supposed to be here.

The man with the eye-patch was training with his strange spear, a long, beautiful spear. He stabbed, slashed, spun the spear in the air with great skills, if careless looked at him, people would think that he was a master of lance user, or a descendant of a famous spear user.

From the small house, another man walked out, he had only one arm, and his leg was injured, nevertheless, he asked the training man with tired voice.

"What will we do now?"

"How is the condition?"

"Leonardo is still sleeping, he has been broken down. His mental state is unstable. I don't think he can go out for the battlefield right now. Heracles is mediating, he said he wanted to attain the next level of his Sacred Gear."

"I'm not only asking about Leonardo and Heracles."

Cao Cao had stopped his training sessions, he needed to know about his team's condition. No leader could guide his team without such requirements.

"Me? I'm fine, just a bit more tired to do magic with one arm only."

Cao Cao looked back at his friend and comrade, the hero descendant silently shed a tear in his heart. Had he been more careful, had he been less arrogant, things wouldn't have to be like this.

A week had passed since Georg used his [Balance Breaker] to teleport Cao Cao, Heracles, himself and Leonardo to this dimension. Cao Cao was the one who banished Sekiryuutei, but he didn't have enough strength to maintain [Balance Breaker] and escape. Now spending his time to shape his powers, Cao Cao realized he or his Hero Faction couldn't fight against Supernatural beings with them only being human, they didn't have enough units as well as tools, equipments, he needed to become someone, something stronger than human, this body of his was too fragile, he couldn't stand up after one hit by the enemies.

'Then again, what is the point of slaying supernatural beings but our own existent aren't human at the first place?'

At least they still had their Sacred Gears, the only available weapons to slay Gods and Satans. Still, he knew Sakra wouldn't let him get out of this mess without pursuit.

"Cao Cao, about the rumor..."

"Yeah, I'll investigate it tonight. This can be served as a chance to test my new powers."

"Should Heracles go with you? He has been completely recovered."

"No, we need him to guard this place. If both of us go then how would you defense yourself and Leonardo without effectively?"

Lately, it had been said that, by the local residents, a strange silhouette had been walking in the forest, then shot down any men in sight, the wild animals were also hunted down, their corpses were left back with only useless viscera, the rest wasn't found.

Even though this wasn't his born dimension, Cao Cao still wanted to to something, he thought that this strange pheromone was related to supernatural. This world, it was full of "power", or he would say "magical power". The feeling when he injected his "Ki" into his spear made him know it. Nevertheless, tonight he would go hunt down the pheromone, it was the duty of the hero to protect human and slay supernatural beings.

Night.

Cold, the air was dry, clearly this air wasn't normal, Cao Cao slowly strolled into the forest. Georg were at home, he needed someone he trusted to protect and took care of Leonaldo, but Georg also played a support role. He had placed a spell on Cao Cao, if things got dangerous, Cao Cao would be teleported immediately and the whole group would runaway.

Heracles was patrolling around the neighborhood, he would report if something happened. After the fight with Bael, Heracles had changed. He no longer looked down on others, and he trained himself, both mind and body non-stop, just like Cao Cao himself.

'I have to do something for Heracles, his Sacred Gear is powerful, but it is not a [Longinus], he would need more powers, the [Chaos Break], is no longer has its usefulness.'

The moon tonight was shining brightly, Cao Cao lightly tapped his spear on his shoulder. The culprit was close, he had to study it. But not for long before his turn to do that.

An arrow was shot. Flying through the forest to pierced Cao Cao's head.

CLANK!

Cao Cao used his spear to slash it, but the impact was strong, this wasn't an arrow shot by normal hunter, or a military trained soldier. Indeed, this strength the arrow contained was on par with Heracles.

Whoops!

The sound of shooting arrow, this time was one, but two, three, four, six arrows!

'There isn't one enemy?'

Cao Cao asked himself while dodging, blocking and repelled the arrows. His body wasn't fully recovered, he had to calculate his moves, or else he would lose.

"How strange, for a human to evade death many times."

From the deep of the forest, a lovely, high pitch voice was heard.

"Come out here, I would like to have a chat with you."

Cao Cao needed to get close to his enemies, there was one, he sure of it, and this one had the power to shoot many strong arrows at the same time, not normal arrows but magical ones. If his spear wasn't a [Longinus], it should be smashed by now.

Silent.

Then a chant, spoke out by the high pitch voice, could be heard.

_'Oh Calydonian that day! Hunt them down! Extract revenge on those who wounds you!'_

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

A huge, black fur boar ran out of the forest, intent to crash Cao Cao, it was 10-odd meters high, the dense fur could be seen from where Cao Cao was standing.

Dodged the black boar by barely last second, Cao Cao slashed at its legs, causing it to fall down, but didn't stood still for long.

ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

Hurt by a mortal weapon, the black boar wanted to revenge, it jumped into the air, using the gravity and its weigh to crush the mortal below it!

'This isn't a normal beast, I will go out all to deal with this, then use [Balance Breaker] against its master.'

Cao Cao didn't move from his position, instead he lowed his center, waiting for the right moment when the black boar fell down on his, Cao Cao stabbed its throat and took advantage of its weigh to shoulder-throw it!

_'O Light! Illuminate! Burn all the Gods!'_

Didn't let the black boar get a chance to escape, Cao Cao used his [Longinus]'s light attack to completely destroy its head!

The light shone from the spear, the black boar couldn't scream the last breath, it was destroyed by the spear Cao Cao was holding.

"Interesting, a human like you can kill my minion."

The culprit came out, this male human had gotten her interested. She was young, her appearance was close to a 17 years old model, her silvery-white hair swayed each times she step closer to Cao Cao.

"Do tell me your name, Lancer."

"Didn't you just give me a name? How about you? You're not human, I can tell from the aura you're spreading around."

Not a Devil, close to an Angel, but higher, if Cao Cao could utter a title, he would use...

"I am Atalanta! Goddess of the Hunt! Your abilities have caught my interested! Why don't we play a hunting game? Let's see who can hunt down more animals, your spear or my arrows!"

A Goddess!

Cao Cao wasn't expecting this, but, to call this woman a Goddess, he felt somewhat weird in his heart. This Goddess's aura was strong, but didn't close to what he had tasted when he fought the Heavenly Dragons, or Sun Wu Kong.

"To call yourself a Goddess, what a joke, but that doesn't matter. Come, be Gods, Goddesses or Satans, I will kill all you abomination."

Challenging a Goddess who he just had a faintest idea about, but this pressure, he felt he can do it! Cao Cao had learned more, trained more, now it is the time for he to test his new powers. His very first victim would be this "Self-proclaim Goddess" as she called herself. It was the duty of Hero to vanquish all supernatural beings!

Human gives birth to heroes, and heroes will triumph over supernatural!

"You dared to challenge a Goddess! Such blasphemy you!"

Her aura was increasing to a whole new level, however, Cao Cao didn't fade. He would fight this Goddess and achieved victory! He would show her human isn't the weak!

"Let's see if you're a real Goddess, tell you this, I've faced worst."

[Balance Breaker].

His spear shone, the entire area was painted white, like a second sun had rose up, a calm moment before dead night. The seven orbs rotated around Cao Cao, ready to receive his orders at any times.

"Indeed, for a mortal to weird that weapon, a weapon to kill Gods. But you're not a monarch, truly interesting!"

'Monarch? What is she talking about? Looks like I have more things to do after this.'

"Let me use your skin as an offer to Artemis!"

Atalanta drew her silver bow, from her hand, 3 arrows were there, but the moment she released it, the 3 arrows become 9! The arrows cut through the air, heading themselves to Cao Cao.

"Too bad, you're a woman, Goddess but also a woman, and you're using weapon to fight against me, have you used bare hands, your chances likely would increase, a little bit. Let the dance begins, Chatsuka Ratana, Mala Nitana, Itsutei Ratana. "

Ordering his orbs to break the closest arrows to his, while the rest were sent back to the shooter, also, Atalanta could feel some of her moments had been sealed off.

"What!? What is this powers!?"

"I have trained harder than usual, my feeling, my desire to slay all of you. My spear reacts to it and gain me this very powers. Be happy you're the first to taste it."

Some arrows pierced through her body, she couldn't dodge it all.

"Ho, so my Itsutei Ratana can't completely seal off your moments and abilities, despite the upgrades it got. Good, very good! You truly live up to the title of Goddess!"

His Balance Breaker could be countered when the opponents reached certain level, but Cao Cao had upgraded it, his Balance Breaker would continue to affect the stronger ones, at smaller scales.

Cao Cao closed the distance between him and Atalanta, he wanted to fight head on, fighting a low-level (?) Goddess is fun, he would enjoy this moment to slay a supernatural being.

Atalanta didn't know it, just a hour ago she was in the forest, hunting animals to offer to her Artemis, she wanted to revive her, to extract revenge against the hated Devil-King who slayed her Artemis, but now, this man, he was cornering her. With his unoriginal weapon, she didn't expect to face a weapon to kill Gods, and she had covered her aura, there was no Devil-King here. Well, maybe shooting down male could attract attention, but this, this situation she was in is too bad for her.

Her bow cracked more each time she blocked Cao Cao's spear, the orbs continued to assault her non-stop, even when she distanced herself from him and shot, the arrows were still broken, finally at the six clash, her bow was destroyed, Cao Cao was close to stab her, but she had pushed him back several meters, even with her moments were restraint.

Atalanta became panic, her favorite silver bow, the bow given to her by Artemis was broken! She did get angry, but the panic part was more, since when normal human can fight against Gods? She wasn't a full God, an aspect of Artemis, but her powers didn't fully recover, had she had 3 months more, she wouldn't fear this human. The Divinity protecting her didn't work against his tools.

"Hm, so it is your end. Well, have any more moves? Can you summon two black boar at the same time?"

_'Oh branch of life, fire up and end this life before my eyes!'_

A branch appeared, it was lifted on fire, at the same time Cao Cao felt his life was being cut down.

"That branch, it is the branch of life? The one killed Meleager!?"

"Impressive! You can tell it just by looking! You are far too dangerous, I will retreat now, but your name, Lancer, shall be remembered by me, as the one who cornered me without being a Devil-King!"

Atalanta ran back to the forest, but she did leave something back for Cao Cao. A flock of hunter hounds, each one was as big as a full grown tiger, 20 of them were blocking Cao Cao, protecting their master. But Cao Cao had the counter move right after that, the warriors had manifested, they intercepted the hounds, blocking, slashing while Cao Cao used the orbs.

Atalanta had run deep into the forest, the branch would burn after 1 hour, the male would die.

STAB

"How... How did you...?"

"Atsusa Ratana, it can teleport me to anywhere. You lose the moment you step into the forest. You didn't know every of my abilities, so am I, the point is, you could have cut down the branch or increased the power of fire, you didn't, it's your loss."

Cao Cao executed his stabbing combo, quickly targeted Atalanta vital points. Then he chanted the attack he used to test Ophis but failed.

The light shone again from the spear, illuminating Atalanta in it.

"Hahaha, to think I lost against you, Lancer. Very well! Very well! I will remember this! This, have my eyes! I couldn't use it because I want to offer to Artemis, but for now, use it! Use it and become stronger!"

Atalanta turned into dust.

'It seems she wasn't a Goddess, or else she would have put up a better fight.'

Cao Cao took a break, her hounds had been vanished, then he felt a power was being injected into him.

"Cao Cao!? Are you okay!? I heard a loud sound earlier."

Heracles had run to Cao Cao's place, even he was told that he should patrol the neighborhood.

Cao Cao couldn't open his mouth to answer, he felt tired, and pain, so intense. His body...

Cao Cao collapsed.

He didn't know, far from his position, a magi was there, he had been assigned to visual and investigate the circumstance of this area.

The young magi was trembling in fear, it was his first mission. He had hoped that what he would do was just take a look at the forest, find some kind of Divine Beast, then report back to the HQ, they will send Great Knights or a [Campione] to deal with it. But what he had seen was too much for him, first a [Heretic God] then seeing a human defeating said [Heretic God] so easily, the human had no bleed, he looked a little tired but that was it. For once he thought the man was a secret [Campione], because only the [King] and their peers can fight against the [Heretic Gods]. But , his magic was running all the time.

"It's me HQ, have you seen the footage?"

"Ah, yes, please return. To think such a being like he exist. Don't contact him for now, we need a meeting to discuss about this matter."

The young magi breathed out lightly, his job was done. He didn't have to contact the male and persuade him to join the association. Quickly leaving the scene, the magi returned to his HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Feel free to discuss at my topic, you can find the link in my profile. Atalanta was treated as canon fodder, so, Cao Cao slayed her.<strong>


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Youthful Warriors part 2<strong>

To Hyoudou Issei, experiencing a same 'country' he lived in his world wasn't something he had hoped for.

He was walking in the peaceful town close to a mountain.

Alternative universe, Issei knew a little about it, somewhere among the "Same universe, different world" line.

'This world, the other world, its "Japan", isn't any different from my world. Save the magical parts.'

A world where Gods weren't from pantheon but escaped from mythologies formed by none other than human. A world where God-slayers existed, the beings on par with Gods. A world without Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. A world without Sacred Gear.

'Luckily I have no my alternative-self here. I don't know how to deal with him if I do have one.'

Then he thought up something.

'Ddraig, you were a God, right? Do you think in this world somewhere there's another you?'

The Welsh Dragon. Back in Issei's homeworld, he was on par with God of the Bible, it's understandable if the other him here was a God, too.

[No, I don't think so. We Dragons were born from a mass of power. We were on par with God, but no one called us Gods. Just think it like we're god-like dragons.]

'So it is like that, huh?'

Issei recalled his home, the peaceful town, basically, this world was completely the same world he lived in, with a change of supernatural system. He had wandered around here for two or three days.

Sleeping or common living activities weren't real issues to Issei.

'Gods, and Campione, or God-slayers, Devil-King, the one who kill Gods and takes their powers.'

Remembering the lectures he got from Asherah and Guinevere, Issei felt tired in his heart. As a dragon, he will always draw powerful beings, sooner or later, he would encounter them. Gods and God-slayers, both titles scared Issei. He didn't want to fight everyday, it was better if they were all his allies. And being girls.

'The "Devil-King" title belongs to the Campione. They don't have real Satan here.'

Issei had thought maybe he could contact the Devil, but they didn't exist. Thankfully his 8 chess pieces, 4 Mutated and 4 Pawn, were still be able to use. They were the great powers he needed, without them, his [Scale Mail] would be a lot weaker than usual.

Then again, friends or foes weren't Issei's place to choose. The Chinese woman he had met earlier also was one of them God-slayers, and she didn't really 'friendly' in Issei's term.

'A battle maniac, a female version of that Vali. I have to stabilize True Queen faster, start with the Bishop.'

"Ise, what is that place?"

Ophis, the Dragon God asked him. She was following him since he came to "Japan". Even though he told her not to do that, she didn't listen to him, maybe he didn't have the right to make her? No, mainly because he couldn't make her. How was Issei supposed to talk a Dragon God represents [Infinite] to do what he wanted? The same God in her weakened form was still stronger than his partner in prime?

"It's a fast food restaurant. You hungry?"

A small, typical fast food chain restaurant, the one that could be seen anywhere over Japan.

"I, want to eat the brown, green and yellow thing."

The Dragon God pointed her slim finger at the advertise poster.

"Ophis, you mean the hamburger? You haven't eaten hamburger before?"

"That's a hamburger? Ise, give me."

Now the troublesome part had come.

Issei didn't take any money with him, he had eaten enough food for his stomach on the journey to Japan, it was just around 5 hours ago. He hadn't felt hungry, but Ophis was hungry? He clearly remembered Ophis had eaten a lot when she was on the airplane.

Issei had to somehow find a quick-cash job, he hoped there will be some working site nearby.

"Ise, hamburger."

"Alright, wait for a bit, okay? I don't have money to buy for you but I'll make them."

Had he taken a part of his huge bank account back in his world, he wouldn't have to worry about these things. The money he got from his shows. Issei felt a little embarrassed when he thought to that part. But he did get lots of cash in his account!

"Money? You mean the paper people use trade with each others?"

"Ugh, yes?"

"I have plenty."

The magic circle flashed on Ophis palm, then a huge stack of money, mostly U.S.A dollar and Euro.

"Ophis!? How did you...?"

"Cao Cao and they gave me, I sometimes burn it to erase the boringness, they were good to burn, even though the smell was not so nice."

Issei hit his face with his palm, the Infinite Dragon God burned money!? For Lucifer's sake, how much had she burned!?

'Wait... I have just prayed to Rias' brother.'

That aside, Issei could understand how Cao Cao and Khaos Brigade felt, to 'please' this Dragon God.

"Alright, give me that, I'll buy you hamburger."

"Ise, when you burn the money, you will feel that the whole world is kneeing before you."

'It's not her money anyway. And what's that kind of explanation!?'

Issei held Ophis hand and walked into the fast food restaurant, he hoped they will accept the foreign money. The young shopkeeper had given various dished for them to choose.

After picking up the order, Issei sat with Ophis in the corner.

"I, like hamburger." Ophis said after biting it.

"Glad you like the food."

Issei smiled at Ophis, like a father seeing his child enjoying a mundane thing in life. Ophis could have eaten hamburger before, but she was alone in the Dimensional Gap and didn't know the name? How long had she created Khaos Brigade? They didn't have hamburgers to provide Ophis? Did they?

Issei let the questions slide away and started eating his picked dish. He had ordered two hamburgers, a hotdog, two salad bowls (good child must eat vegetable!), French Fries, crispy chicken and spaghetti, a small box of ice-cream for desert. Not a really healthy meal, Issei thought.

'Well, better spend the money before Ophis gets bored and tells me to burn them.'

Issei felt curious at what Cao Cao and the Khaos Brigade had to do when the Dragon God asked them for money, only to burn them.

'Gold and other jewels might be harder to burn.'

Ophis had started eating hotdog, Issei looked at her a bit then continued on his plate.

'Speaking of which, what are they doing at this time I wonder?'

On the airplane to Japan, Issei had met Lu Ying Hua, the disciple of Luo Hao, one of the Campione he fought days ago, Lu Ying Hua told him that his master desired to have Issei as her disciple, too. Issei didn't know how to respond, but the young Chinese kept shaking his hands and muttered 'I have gained an ally!', 'Master will reduce her times to harshly make up training sessions for me!', 'We will go back-to-back training together just like Kung-Fu Hustle!'

'You didn't know! Having one disciple is bad for a master like her. As the pinnacle of martial art realm, she should have hundred of disciples under her discipline. But, she only chooses who have the talent, just like you.'

Was the beautiful Campione that harsh? Were her training sessions as hardcore and wild as Tannin? Issei didn't want to know, but one thing for sure, he couldn't return to his world if he was stuck being her disciple. Rias wouldn't want he trapped under other female's control. Then he would have to fight her like in a movie: The disciple only graduates if he defeats his master, right? Fighting against her was hard, and that was her underlings, not herself. Not to mention her being a God-slayer. Who knew how many [Authorities] she had over many years.

Issei had no knowledge about martial arts. The closest thing he knew was the touki. Sairaorg Bael attained it after a long training. That kind of power was dangerous, it could block anything, including Light element which is the Devil's weakness.

Issei would do everything he could to avoid becoming Luo Hao's disciple. Then he thought, if he could train under a martial art master like Luo Hao, his [Rook] would become better, along with the [Knight]. Using martial arts instead of brute force would help him reducing wasted stamina on unnecessary moves, allowed him to use [Knight] with lesser chance getting hit and [Rook] with more lethal attacks. Maybe he would invent new moves? Just like his time back in the mountain of Gremory territory.

Issei couldn't choose, should he be her disciple, gain new techniques then get back to his home? Then his times for oppai would be reduced! And the memories of "Alone in the mountain" came to his mind. But he invented [Bilingual] due to that harsh training.

What if... This time he reached the power he always wanted?

Issei ate his spaghetti along with salad, continued his train of thought.

'But what is my purpose here? Wandering around?'

Guinevere told Issei to help and protect Asherah, but when they came to the land, Asherah told Issei to get to this town and wait for her contact, he would be needed but not for now.

'That young girl, if I can erase her hatred...'

Issei didn't want to see a young girl (?) like Asherah to be obsessed with killing and destroying, she should be living happily in Issei's eyes. He had to think or make up something for her.

'Their purpose in Japan, they didn't tell me.'

"Ise, ice cream."

"No, eat your salad first."

'Taking care of this Dragon God is hard.' Issei signed, he couldn't bring himself to hate Ophis, despite her inhuman reactions toward things she didn't know. After all, this was the innocent powerful Infinite used by bad people.

Issei dreamed about Rias oppai, he had been sleeping without girls beside him (minus Ophis, she was sleeping in the same bed with him, like a dead person in her confine). He hoped he could make this mission faster so he can return. After all, he had gotten used to sleep with girls by his side. And touching them, and hugging them like his pillows. Lovely living pillows. He was spoiled, too much.

A man in his mid-twenty in sloppy suit came in, he ordered a drink, then walked to Issei's desk.

'I was discovered!?'

Issei held his breathe, prepared to escape if necessary.

"I, don't really like salad, like, ice cream more."

"Ophis!"

And that got to blow up their covers.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Issei could feel the man's carefulness. He talked with a calm voice, but within his heart, small disorder beats could be felt.

'Must be because of Ophis, these people can feel her presence or divinity what.'

Guinevere had told him about Japan's History Complication Committee. The obstacle magic association on her way to find her King.

'I hope we can have a civil conversation, it would be better if Rias was here. I must try to avoid relying on violent at most.'

The young man sit next to Issei, facing the ice cream eating Ophis.

"My name is Touma Amakasu, nice to meet you."

"I am Hyoudou Issei, and this is Ophis."

"Hi."

After giving a plain introduction, Ophis continued to eat her ice cream, the box was quickly empty.

"Ise, buy me more."

"As long as you finish up your salad."

Ophis tensed up a bit, but she immediately followed Issei's words, slowly used the fork to eat her share of salad.

Touma Amakasu did show his surprise, but he discarded it as quick as the wind blew over the tree.

"Hyoudou-san, would you mind if I ask you for a favor?"

"Please go on."

Issei thought, this young man wanted to do something with them, if he wanted to harm Ophis then Issei would fight to the end.

The man was silent for some seconds, before continued to speak.

"Can you please don't destroy everything too much? We don't have enough time to clear up all you know."

What? Issei would never do something like that! His time back in the promotion test was bad for his memory.

"Of course not! We just wander around, we won't do something like that, I promise."

Then what about Asherah and Guinevere? Well, Issei would deal with it later, somehow, if they ever ordered he to break something.

Touma Amakasu stopped for a minute, then stood up, he bowed his head to Issei and Ophis.

"Thank you very much. We do appreciate it."

Issei also stood up and returned the same manner to Touma Amakasu.

"We promise."

Touma Amakasu exited the restaurant after that, bringing his drink with him. He said if Issei and Ophis wanted anything, just ordered it, he would pay them all.

'I better ensure Ophis won't do something recklessly, and that Asherah. Why my life has to be like this!? Where is my peaceful life!? Where is my harem full of oppai!?'

[…]

Clearly Ddraig's snores couldn't solve Issei's issue.

"I, ate my salad, go buy me ice cream, Ise."

"Right away."

But these History Complication Committee guys, they didn't seem to be hostile like what Guinevere said.

* * *

><p>Somewhere.<p>

Sayanomiya Kaoru, the handsome girl, the head of History Complication Committee, had just been called by Touma Amakasu.

"Yes, they promised they wouldn't do destruction."

"Okay, just leave them be."

It wasn't like she or the whole magicians order could stop them if they wanted, but at least there was a civilized man on their side. Negotiation could be formed to avoid violence act.

Kaoru put down her cell phone on the desk, there was a letter from a high-class woman invited Kaoru to a party, but currently she had to decline it.

Taking care of this matter was far more important. As for now a Goddess was in her country.

'That youth, he can't be a human, from the airport, divinity was reported to be sensed from his body. Perhaps he is a servant to his Goddess. A subordinate God.'

Those two were being together, like brother and sister, or that was just their covers. A simple charm to hide their identities.

And like the young master of Lu house, they left without traces, until the moment earlier.

'A Goddess and her servant, just like Yuri's report a few days ago.'

Yuri had told her through the telephone about a dragon with red limbs and white wings, together with a snake-like jet black dragon. Those two fitted that setting. A Mother Earth Goddess with her champion. A pair of dragons.

'The Goddess was in her black Gothic dress, and the male was wearing red shirt, must be a way to show off their ego and symbol.'

If possible, Kaoru thought she should call the King to intercept them if anything bad happened, then about Yuri's younger sister's problem.

"Such burden I got on my shoulders."

As a Hime Miko, it was her duty to ensure the order and safety of her country.

Among the Campione, Kusanagi Godou was the one she felt most easy to negotiate with, but made no mistake, he was the King, and Kaoru had no mean to force him do her bidding.

Kaoru stood up and went get changed, she would need a plan to make sure everything goes smoothly. As the head of Japan's magic association.

'That male wasn't hostile to Amakasu-san, maybe I can do something.'

Then the description about the original of them, the mixed mythologies, so little details Yuri provided. Kaoru felt that those two supernatural beings could very likely difficult to grasp.

"Dragons, huh? The legendary creatures symbolize domination and destruction. What will they bring this time?"

* * *

><p>"How is it Azazel? Do you think we can do it?"<p>

"Princess, it's not "we can do it" but "we must do it", you never want to lose him, right?"

Rias Gremory, the next heir to House Gremory from the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. Her fiancee, Hyoudou Issei had just reborn and they couldn't be together. That problem was eating her patience.

She wasn't the only one though.

Her peerage had become better after knowing their Issei was okay, but now he wasn't here with them, he could be in danger. They did not like that fact.

Who knew where Cao Cao had teleported Issei to?

Azazel had a few clues, he didn't show it. He needed to make sure that was a right conclusion first.

Rias prayed to Satan her Issei will be alright... Then again, praying wasn't the only thing she did.

"Buchou, everyone is here."

"Good, listen, one of our most important members has been missing, but no way we believe he's dead, no way we let him fight to save him!"

"YES!"

Her peerages, one ex-nun Bishop, one Dhamphir Bishop, one Holy-Demonic Swords Knight, one ex-church exorcist Knight, one Nekoshou Rook, one Valkyrie Rook and one Fallen Angel Queen. Together they fought, they survived, they were protected by the Pawn, only one Pawn, he was stronger than most of them.

Azazel once felt proud. It was his hands, it was his plans. They worked. They forged one of the most powerful group of young Devil.

"Now, we will train ourselves! We will never stand there uselessly to Ise! We will also protect him! Even if Gods stand in our way, let them be slayed! Let them be feared us! For he will bring them down for our safety! Now, let us do the same for him!"

"YESSS!"

"You brats, be sure to do your best!"

Encouraging was a method to increase the chance to success.

"Azazel, I need your help. Your training schedules are the fastest way for us to be strong, please help us, Azazel."

"For him, you will do anything?"

"Anything...!"

"Good, your husband must be so lucky to have a wife like you. Here they are, I have prepared it in case that bastard decides to reappear."

Azazel gave Rias the notebook, inside were the plans he had made, for he feared the third would reappear.

'It's good that we have two Super Devil on our side. I couldn't imagine if they were out of control. The war, if it begins again... I must stop it with my own hands.'

"Akeno, you will master power of Fallen Angel, practice it till you can transform without the bracelets. Your Raikouryu, make it strong enough to break through Ultimate-class shield."

"To do it I must make the blood in my body grows more and more stronger. The Raikouryu, I know it is strong enough to paralyze the Ultimate-class, but how do I break their shield?"

"What is Lighting? What is Thunder? Find the answers yourself. Next, Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"Asia, if you can, train to reach [Balance Breaker]. About the contract, make sure you have enough treasures to trade up."

"But, his hobby is..."

"Don't be so hard to it. Compare to what I used, yours are far cheaper. Next, Koneko. you will learn how to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu. I know maybe you won't like it, but do your best."

"For Ise-senpai, I will change myself."

"That's a motivation. Uses him as much as you want. Now, onto Xenovia."

"I will have to master Ex-Durandal, right?"

"Yes, you will learn to completely master at least six abilities of Ex-Durandal, and shorten your Durandal canon time. About [Ruler], do your best, try to learn how to control your enemies' attacks first."

"The [Ruler], how do I do it?"

"Control. Focus your thought on it. Control the reality yourself. But that is far from what I see about you, no worry, you will learn it after you mastered all 6 aspects."

"Control, control, control..."

"Okay, Rossweisee, your magic is strong, your identity as Rook allows you to withstand enemies' attack, so you will train to use weapons effectively, choose as you like. The Rook will be more effective when they fight melee."

"I won't allow myself to sit back when my student is absent."

"That's the spirit."

"W-What's about me?"

"Gasper, I will tell you after this. Meet me afterward."

"I-I understand."

"Kiba, you're your team second strongest, learn how to use Gram without have to cut your life force, or using two [Balance Breaker] at the same time."

"Roger that."

"One last thing, you learn new things, but don't forget your strong points. Never stop to polish your strong points. But I want none of you fall on the training ground! Train as hard as you want, but remember to take a rest when it is necessary."

"YEAH!"

"Good, I have made letter to school. We will be absent for months, we will only attend school after Issei is with us."

That was the end of their meeting. The next meeting would be the born of strongest youth Devil group. Too bad Azazel couldn't risk Ravel and Irina in this. Taking responsibility for these already too tasking on him. May the Heaven knew what they had to to, it was the time to draw the card.

* * *

><p>Lu Ying Hua was a powerful martial artist.<p>

Since his child time, he had trained his body and mind, practiced martial arts and mediated his soul. He was told by many he was the prodigy among a million youths.

For that reason he had been selected by Luo Hao to be her disciple, one of the 7 Campione, the old generation one, the pinnacle of martial arts. Her Eminence of the Mountain Cult.

With his position as Luo Hao's disciple and the young master of the Lu house, Lu Ying Hua had no complained about his life, he lived good, people respected him, his house had nothing to against him being the head, despite his age.

Lately, his training sessions by Luo Hao had become harsher, knowing her ways, he didn't complain, for one complain he could be hit, several times.

Lu Ying Hua knew he was talent, in Chinese hardly anyone could match his martial arts, if there was really one then why did Luo Hao choose only him? He must have something Luo hao saw in him. Lu Ying Hua had wished, one day another talent would rise, then he would introduce that prodigy to Luo Hao. In martial art realm, being the best is good, but it is better if you have someone on your par to train with you, not only you can forge your brotherhood, but also having a worthy opponent, a friend. (Lu Ying Hua didn't want to admit he wanted to see someone to suffer the same thing as him).

But that day, when Luo Hao told him she had taken interesting in a male, his name was Hyoudou Issei, he knew this was it. Lu Ying Hua had been under Luo Hao for 10 years, so he understood her, the way she talked to him about Hyoudou Issei, he immediately knew that Luo Hao wanted that guy as a disciple!

'He is a promising warrior! Despite not being my peer, he fought bravely, defeated my [Authority] in the end. On top of that, he fought for the sake of his Goddess! Such loyal trait can be sympathy, if he agrees to become my disciple, 10 years later he can possibly slay a God and gets his name recorded in history, along with the line "Luo Hao's proud disciple"!'

HIS CHANCE HAD COME!

After that conversation, Luo Hao had ordered him to go to Japan with a Divine Ancestor, to revive an old enemy of her. Before leaving China, Lu Ying Hua had told his men to locate Hyoudou Issei at all cost. He had a plan, he would investigate about Hyoudou Issei, what does he look like, what are his hobbies, how strong is him (given his battle with Luo Hao and survived, this maybe not really necessary). Then, Lu Ying Hua would convince him, to become Luo Hao's disciple.

Luo Hao certainly would reward him, he finally had a worthy opponent and brother (someone to suffer the same things as him).

Giggling while traveling to the airport, Lu Ying Hua didn't know he would see Hyoudou Issei sooner than he thought.

Just like what was happening now.

A moment ago, Lu Ying Hua had come in terms with the youngest Campione and his lovers, he would distract these huge and small monkeys, which were the Divine Beasts served under the Great Sage Equaling Heaven, allowed them to escape.

'That Campione is unlucky. His life is pinned by those two Onee-san. Women is horrible.'

When Lu Ying Hua was running amongst the forest, he saw a flying armored man in red, with a familiar face on its back.

'Is that the Goddess Hyoudou goes with?'

To think he would meet another God beside Sun Wu Kong in the forest. No, he might have been blessed by this Goddess.

As if the armored man knew his thought, it asked him.

"Lu Ying Hua!? What is happening? Where is Asherah?"

It opened up the helmet, it was Hyoudou Issei!

"Hyoudou-niisan! Please help me defeat these Divine Beasts first!"

Right, he called Hyoudou Issei brother, it was a plan to get close to him, and for future Hyoudou would really become his honored-brother. Lu Ying Hua also wanted to witness how do Hyoudou fight. For a non-Campione, he wanted to see how strong the one who fought Luo Hao and survived.

'These Divine Beasts are the best to test him. If he cannot defeat them, I can still escape.'

A good plan. As expected from the head of the Lu house.

The small monkeys immediately scattered, the aura Hyoudou released make them wary, much.

ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!

One of the huge monkey extended his arm, intended to hit Hyoudou, but suddenly the armor he was wearing become thicker, when the monkey's fist hit the armor, Hyoudou wasn't the one get pushed back, but the monkey!

Like hitting a wall of steel, the monkey's first swollen, but it didn't have time to retreat, because Hyoudou had chased after it.

"Orya!"

Hyoudou punched downward, his big fist found its target. A simple punch but packed the power to shatter a building with ease. Needless to say, the huge monkey got brought down in less than 10 seconds. Using Daoist Art, Lu Ying Hua could see its skull and neck were broken beyond healing.

"Impressive" was his reaction. The Divine Beast could not do anything to the red armor.

Hyoudou's armor changed back into "normal", the first appearance before changing.

'He can change the shape at will?'

How many modes did Hyoudou have? The mode he just used to counter the Divine Beast was full-armored. It had thick layers, great for melee and defense. That was what Lu Ying Hua could think at the the moment. He didn't see the real speed it demonstrated.

Then came the second huge monkey, it roared loud, showing the want to revenge for its kin.

Hyoudou raised his hand, in front of his fist was a small orb, the moment Hyoudou punched the orb, it blasted off the huge monkey, engulfed it in red light.

Once the light went off, the huge monkey had nothing left, Hyoudou completely turned it into oblivion. The Divine Beasts were slayed, the same things made the King's lovers run, the same thing made Lu Ying Hua ran, were slayed by Hyoudou like normal monkeys to him.

'I can understand why my master wants him as her disciple. That monstrous strength combines with martial arts and Daoist Art can likely kill a God.'

Human cannot challenge Gods and Kings, but Hyoudou wasn't human, Lu Ying Hua had guessed he was the same kind of that Asherah, a Divine Ancestor, but with greater powers, if it was Hyoudou, chance to slay Gods would be very high. And when that time came, Lu Ying Hua would have a Campione called him "brother" and protected. Such high profit to invest in.

"Are you okay Lu Ying Hua? You are not hit right?"

Hyoudou landed and dismissed his armor, the Goddess on his back jumped down.

"Hyoudou-niisan, thanks for saving me! If you hadn't come, I would have been killed by those huge monkeys. O great Goddess! Please accept my humble thanks for sending Hyoudou-niisan to help the weak me!"

Yes, he needed to praise both of them. The Goddess ignored most of things like this, when he tried to talk to her on the plane. But who knew? If she was listening all the time? If she was judging Lu Ying Hua's attitude? Lu Ying Hua had to be careful in choosing his words.

"Err, that, I was just helping you, that's all."

Hyoudou seemed like he was embarrassed by Lu Ying Hua's speech. Nevertheless, he asked Lu Ying Hua, again, in Chinese.

"Do you know where Asherah is? She sent me an emergency messenger, but I was too far from her position and didn't make it in time."

"Oh, that Asherah-onee? You care a lot about her, Hyoudou-niisan."

Did Hyoudou take a liking to that snake-like woman? His taste sure was weird, who is sane enough to love that cruel, full of murder intent woman? But wait, Asherah once told Lu Ying Hua not to tell Hyoudou what she had done in Japan, so possibly she liked him, too. Earlier, Hyoudou's armor had a dragon motif, Asherah was a snake, so they shared the same race.

'He must be attracted to snake-like women, huh? Even the Goddess he serves is also [Serpent].'

While Lu Ying Hua was thinking how to get to Hyoudou's side, Ophis, the Goddess in black, pointed her finger at a certain point.

"Ise, Asherah is there."

"I see, then please help me to get to Asherah, Ophis."

The Goddess climbed on Hyoudou's back while Hyoudou was preparing to run. Lu Ying Hua thought up an idea.

"Hyoudou-niisan, let me help you! I can lead you through this forest easier. You are not familiar with the territory, aren't you?"

"U-Um, thanks."

The way Hyoudou talked to Ophis was strange, but Lu Ying Hua wasn't really care about it.

The Goddess showed the direction, the prodigy leaded the way, the dragon was their guardian. On the way, there were a lot of small monkeys, a couple of huge monkeys, but Lu Ying Hua used Daoist Art to help the group avoid them. It was the time for him to shine, also served as a chance to make Hyoudou see the talent of Lu.

"These monkeys, where are they come from? Are they the habitants of this mountain?"

"Ah, those were once human, but the Great Sage Equaling Heaven turned them into monkeys using his divinity. The huge ones were his personal underlings though."

As Lu Ying Hua answered Hyoudou, he could see a bitter expression.

"Turning people into monkeys...! That's horrible! That one... He is Sun Wu Kong, right?"

"Yes, "Great Sage Equaling Heaven" is one of his many titles."

"Is there any way to turn them back?"

'Oh! Hyoudou-niisan is such a nice person! This isn't what I expected from those Divine Ancestor and their allies, let's see if I can take advantage of his nice side.'

Being nice is one of the weakness which can be easily exploited. Lu Ying Hua knew this from what he had read.

"There are two, first is defeating Sun Wu Kong, then possibly his divinity on them would disappear. The second is somehow we could cut off the divinity on them, loosing it, then they probably would change back into human, I think."

The second method required a long time ritual, lots of high-class or talent magi over the world. The Seventh's lovers might fit into this case, but it would exhaust their stamina and life-force for sure. If it was going smoothly, they would only need to rest for 2 weeks or more.

Though, the first method would be a lot quicker, if only...

"Defeating Sun Wu Kong huh? I don't think I'm capable of doing that."

Hyoudou had a thoughtful look, yes, with his current strength, defeating master's old enemy is impossible. He couldn't soil master's clothes with dust.

"Although, the second method... Damn, that guy's ability can be such useful if he is here."

"Hyoudou-niisan, what is 'that guy' you just talk?"

Hyoudou's talk had caught Lu Ying Hua's interest, learning about him would be his first priority. Both of them were running across the forest with minimum noise, they didn't slow down a bit even they were communicating with each others.

"Ah, he is my rival. You saw my armor? He got one, too. Each 10 seconds he can divide his enemies' powers by half, and add it to his own."

Divide and Steal!? In other mean, make your opponent weaker and use the power taken form them. Such dangerous abilities!

"So he is your rival? He must be crazy strong."

Divine Beasts are hard to deal with, except for Kings only some in the world can fight them alone, yet, the person running along Lu Ying Hua had just slayed two 10 meters tall Divine Beasts with ease. The rival he told could do the same things easily.

"He is stronger than me, even though we are rival. By the time I could maintain my armor for around... 15 minutes, he already could keep it for month. His latest power is too powerful, I would be one-shot if we fight now."

!

'Hyoudou-niisan is that strong, yet his rival is stronger than him!? How many beasts in human form out there!? Or am I too delusional about my strength?'

Lu Ying Hua was a proud warrior, he hadn't been able to defeat Divine Beast on himself, he was 14 years old. But he was too confident about his strength.

Meeting Hyoudou Issei had changed Lu Ying Hua's point of view. Knowing the strength of his soon-to-be honored-brother, Lu Ying Hua swore to himself he must increase his training sessions, so he could keep up with Hyoudou.

But there was one thing Lu Ying Hua want to ask.

"Hyoudou-niisan, if your rival's abilities are Divide and Steal, what are yours? When you fought those two huge monkeys, I didn't see you use any special abilities."

Without the armor, Hyoudou was just using simple attack pattern and a magic orb.

"I can Boost and Transfer. If my rival Divide me, I Boost myself back, if my rival Steal powers from others, I Transfer my powers to them."

Boost and Transfer, although these two abilities are not sounded as dangerous as Divide and Steal, if uses correctly, you can overpower your opponents and give your allies the strength to fight more effective.

'So that is the reason why my master and the Divine Ancestor want Hyoudou-niisan join them. If we fight side by side, likely I can benefit from his abilities.'

Lu Ying Hua smirked in his mind, choosing to become Hyoudou Issei's ally was the right choice. Who knows? Maybe one day Lu Ying Hua can defeat a God with help comes from Hyoudou.

"Speaking of Divide, I remember, I once have... Wait... That might be a case!"

"Hyoudou-niisan?"

"Lu Ying Hua, after we saved Asherah, I want to experiment something, can you help me?"

Lu Ying Hua didn't know what was inside Hyoudou's brain, but it worth trying.

"I got it. I will help you with all my strength!"

"She is there."

The Goddess pointed her finger at a certain place. Hyoudou, Lu Ying Hua and Ophis hid their presence.

They didn't expect the Great Sage Equaling Heaven was far more dangerous than what they had guessed.

* * *

><p>Chang San, China.<p>

Zhao Yu Feng, a teenager girl, was sleeping soundly.

She lived alone in a mountain, she was on her special training month.

Learning to use spear and blade when she was a child by her father, Zhao Yu Feng was a proud warrior. She could defeat multiple older than her men when sparring.

She lost her father, her only family member when she was 12. Their dojo had been closed. Zhao Yu Feng herself had to stop attending school. Nevertheless, she had lived good until now, knowing there would be a martial art tournament soon in town, she planned to join it, hoping someone would notice her and decide to take her in as a new trainer, or maybe playing in big sport tournament.

She had come in the underground tournament though, but she didn't like it very much. Those fights were cheap, unfair, and she could die anytime. No one would care if she lose, her betting money would also fly away.

Despite rebuilding her family's tradition dojo was her wish, she wanted to go out adventure, discovering new things, challenging a lot of strong, proud warriors like her, helping poor people and punishing the unjust! Like a hero in thousand Chinese novels, Zhao Yu Feng was young, she wanted to enjoy her heroic maiden life.

A strange sound could be heard.

Zhao Yu Feng quickly got up, carefully listened to her surrounding.

'Is it a thief? Or wanted criminals? Have they got themselves on this mountain?'

She had researched this mountain before went to live in it. It was safe. But maybe, the intruders also thought like her, using this peaceful mountain as their hidden place.

If it was the case, she would find them, and fight them! Then secretly took them to the police station with a left-behind-letter, oh yes! She loved to do that!

'I want to do it at least one time!'

Zhao Yu Feng was getting excited. She changed her clothes into her favorite battle gears, then opened the small house's door in silent, she walked out.

The forest was sleeping. Owls howling, the stars shone brightly tonight. Breeze blew through Zhao Yu Feng's body, eased up her stein muscles.

The sound could not be heard anymore, so Zhao Yu Feng used her instinct, it was her talent, like a beast, her instinct had given her many victories over stronger martial artists.

'It should be here.'

Her steps were graceful, each ones connected to another, no wasted movements could be seen. Zhao Yu Feng had trained her step to that point.

'If I can use magic, it will be better.'

Zhao Yu Feng remembered when she encountered a homeless man, she gave him her lunch that day, and the man gave her back a book which was the "Tome of Inner-Power". She was fascinating with the book and didn't realize the man had disappeared in front of her eyes.

With many skills and tricks from the book had been learned to the heart, Zhao Yu Feng's body was greatly enhanced. She could run with 100 kilogram on her body around the town several rounds without disrupting her breathe. Her regeneration was too increased, she could heal a non-deep wound on her body within a minute, she also resisted sickness.

From that day, Zhao Yu Feng believed this world, the world she was living in is full of wonders. She wanted to see if magic existed, so she could learn them. After all, she had a lot of rooms in her brain.

'I want to find a good husband.'

Zhao Yu Feng took interested in strong man. She didn't want a man be able to defeat her, she wanted a man on her par. He would need to close on her strength. So far, the men she had seen were weak to her, so none of them taken her interested.

Focusing her instinct, Zhao Yu Feng found herself in a cave, the sound came from inside.

'Right, let's test this new trick.'

Concentrating her Ki from the center, Zhao Yu Feng closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them. She used a method in the book to let her see things in night like in daylight, a night-vision achieved by using Ki.

She couldn't calm down her heart, so excited. Zhao Yu Feng smiled, she was going to explore a mysterious cave, baddies were in this cave. She would send them to justice!

'This cave... I haven't seen it before.'

Stepping in the cave, she stayed on her guard. Her equipments were a blade on her waist and a spear on her hands. She wore light protected gears on torso, shoulders and knees. They were what she could afford.

Minutes later, Zhao Yu Feng reached the dead end.

'No one was here?'

Thinking that it was rocks falling, Zhao Yu Feng decided to go out, before some nasty accidents could happen on her.

"I have waited for you."

!

"Who!?"

Sensing something was wrong, Zhao Yu Feng entered her combat stance. The enemies had to be hiding!

''I let my guard down!'

It was lucky that no one ambush her from behind.

"Do not be frightful, lovely child. You are my descendant, after all."

Zhao Yu Feng was speechless after hearing that. She was descendant of who? She was too small when her house was there, so she couldn't track back who her ancestors were.

"Zhao Yu Feng, don't you want to pursuit your dreams?"

"My dreams have nothing to do with you!"

Her mind was being targeted, she had to trust herself! She had to fight against it!

"Lovely child. I know you, it is your wish to go on adventure, it is your wish to find an ideal husband who is as strong as you, it is your wish to punish the unjust. Your wish to rebuild your family's dojo is not as strong as your others, but it's still a wish anyway."

'How did...!'

"Don't lie to yourself. Don't you want to learn magic?"

The voice hit right on what she really wanted at the moment.

…

Zhao Yu Feng was deep in her thought, but she knew she had to make a choice. The voice said she was the descendant, but who? Either way, this was the chance among the million.

From her experience, this situation was like when the main character had just discovered a secret mentor/ally/master, he/she/it was giving her a chance.

A chance to venture herself in the world of supernatural. A chance for youthful warriors. A chance to escape the normal day life.

"Do you know why your name is Zhao Yu Feng?"

"My father told me he had a dream the day before I was born, in which a dragon flying along the clouds told him to give me the name of rain and phoenix."

"I am that dragon."

!

Was that a lie? How could one just take it like they were the ones who did it?

"Who was the dragon of Chang San? The one who rose up as the legend?"

"No way! You are telling me you are that hero? And my name..."

It made sense. Since her name and the hero's name were compatible.

"I shall be your mentor! You will be taught by me, as I fear another hero has waken up. He needs to stopped or else all will be conquered under his iron hands."

She took a breathe, she knew her life would change after this. The door to the supernatural world was on the verge of opening to the young rain phoenix.

With a hard determination, she replied, knowing the voice watched over her for her life

"I... accept."

The life of Zhao Yu Feng would never be the same again.


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 3

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Tide of Destiny part 1<strong>

"Rias!"

"Ise!"

We hug each others, the girls also hug me. Oh, oh, oh, this is real! I have finally come back to them!

It's the feeling! The feeling of them! My precious oppai!

[You are in your sleep.]

I turn my head to where the voice came from. I can feel my eyes want to burst out of their sockets.

On my left is a huge dragon in red scales and green eyes. I cannot mistake him for anyone else but...

"Ddraig!? Since when were you reborn!?"

Ddraig the Welsh Dragon's body was cut into pieces after the war with the Three Factions! How did he appear here!? Clearly I'm back to my dimension with the girls!

[No, partner. This is your dream. You are deep inside your Sacred Gear.]

The white place. The place once my senpai were here.

I see, so, a dream, huh?

"If this is my dream, then at least, I can hug them and tell them how much I miss them."

Yeah, I can shove away my loneliness, even just a bit.

"But Ise, we are in our dreams, too."

Rias answers me with confused voice. So they are dreaming, too? Just like me?

[Partner, this, is the power of Great Red. He can dive into other dreams and such. Your wish to meet your team has created this phenomena.]

I see, just like what I did to the children back then?

"Wow, so this is Ddraig-san."

"He is such a great dragon. I can feel his greatness just by looking at him."

"Right right, Xenovia, I also can feel it."

The church trio is talking with their glittering eyes.

[See!? I'm not oppai dragon but Great Heavenly Dragon! Only you girls know the true I am!]

Ddraig's mental is healing, a bit, I think.

"Ise-kun, we tried to use the Dragon-Gate but it didn't respond."

Kiba said it while hugging me! Oh my comrades! Gasper also hugging me!

…

Wait... I feel something is wrong here...

"Ise-kun, please don't leave us."

"Don't use that voice while hugging meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I push Kiba away and slowly let Gasper go. This damn handsome! What's got into his head!?

"Ise-kun! You... You don't have to do that... I know my place in your heart."

GRRRAAAAA!

"Lately Kiba-senpai had been acting suspicious toward Ise-senpai."

"The path to Ise-sama's heart is not only blocked by female, but also male huh?"

NOOOOOO! You girls are all mistaken! My relationship with Kiba is not like that!

"Ise, did you live good? Did you have three meals each day? Did you get abused by anyone?"

My beloved Rias bombards me with many caring questions! I feel so happy that my tear is coming out, even this is a dream.

"Ara, Rias, why don't you ask him if he has an affair?"

Akeno-san! That's a dangerous question! The one I don't want to be asked with!

Then the girls look at me furiously! No! I swear no one has do that! I am still pure as a virgin! Lucifer can warrant my words!

Wait, why did I have to say that to ensure my purity!? A man like me should have his virgin lost a long time ago!

I am a Devil! Well, a Devil humanoid dragon. But not some kind of Angel!

"Ise/Ise-kun/Ise-san/Ise-senpai/Ise-sama, do you, have any other GIRLS in the other world?"

"Knowing Ise-san, you must have done something unfaithful."

Rossweisse-san!

Ku! That was a hot and hard question! All of them are looking at me! Only Akeno-san is giggling.

"N-No! I swear no one has fallen for me in this world! And I have no affair!"

The girls thought up then nod, they trust me! At last!

[The dream won't last long, partner.]

"Really? Then is there a way to make it longer?"

[It's not only depend on your energy, but also the ones you want to meet.]

I see. This power of mine can affect the girls. I want to control it better before using it to call the girls, they can be harmed if I selfishly do what I want.

"Ddraig, I want to ask if Issei can go back to our world."

Yes, it is what I cornering now. To return to my oppai! My bed full of girls!

[He can only do it if he masters the power of Great Red, or Ophis, since both of them can travel freely by manipulating the reality. Issei can do it within smaller scale. By linking him to you, the Dragon-Gate can detect him while that happening.]

I see, but reality manipulation? It sounds kinda … complex. But I will definitely practice it until I can get back!

"Thanks Ddraig. Please protect him in this world."

[No problem. I shall support him with all I have.]

"Ise, take care of yourself."

"Yes, Rias."

We share a kiss on front of everyone. Then the girls rush to me and kiss me, too! They are all over my and kiss me non-stop! We having a kiss-orgy here!

Even Irina-chan kisses me! Since this is only a dream, so her wings won't turn into dark. Rossweisse-san doesn't kiss me, but she shakes my hand.

Grandfather in heaven, wait, does he really there? No, Grandfather, please watch over me! Your grandson has once again come close to his dream!

And then I wake up seeing me sleeping on a tree with Ying Hua on another one. A wild night has passed.

Sweet dream sweet.

* * *

><p>"Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you."<p>

"Kusanagi Godou, nice to meet you, too."

'Clearly I cannot do a fluent and obvious flattery speeches like Ying Hua. But this guy seems nice, he really isn't like Luo Hao.'

Last night, Issei and Ying Hua had been spying on Sun Wu Kong, they found out the united of three Gods. Asherah, the girl needed to be rescued was somewhere on the Monkey God's body. For once Issei thought she had been devoured by Sun Wu Kong, but Ophis told him she felt Asherah's presence on the Monkey God's body, not inside him.

'It was a good choice not to show Ophis right in Kusanagi-san's face.'

Issei took a silent sigh in his heart. He absolutely didn't want to see a Campione and a God come close to each others. Especially that God is his friend.

'Now how do I convince him to not slay Sun Wu Kong before I take Asherah back...?'

Ying Hua had told Issei a bit about Kusanagi Godou, the youngest Campione.

'God-slayers and Gods, too fast, I was here for a week and encountered more super beings than oppai!'

Issei's heart was crying. When? When would he reunite with his beloved Rias? He couldn't bring himself to tell Ophis to change her appearance into an Onee-san. No, he couldn't do that, his moral was still in his heart!

[Talk about the guy who summoned Chichigami.]

'Shut up! Wait, if I plead to Chichigami, would she send me back...!?'

A voice stopped Issei from losing in his thought.

"Kusanagi-sama, this is Hyoudou-niisan, my soon-to-be honored-brother."

"Sorry, please don't listen to him. Right now I have no intention to be Her Eminence's disciple."

Issei decided to deny Ying Hua's words, he didn't have time to spare. Then Issei looked at Kusanagi, his eyes were full of … sympathy?

Kusanagi turned his head to a … handsome youth? No, that was a girl, a handsome girl. Issei could tell because he felt his [Dress Break] and [Bilingual] were available to use on this girl.

'A reverse version of Gya-suke.'

Issei recalled his junior back in his dimension. The cross-dressing boy who had his own male fan club. "The girl who born as a boy."

[That reminds me of the guy who forced you to watch anime with him.]

'Hell no! Don't ever mention him! No one would be able to call him a cute or handsome cross-dresser!'

But Ddraig's mental state had become better recently. The nature of this world, it greatly enhanced both Issei and Ddraig's base traits. Namely, Issei had vast demonic/magic pool and greater regeneration, including quicker stamina regeneration.

He felt like he was Vali when he first fought him at the meeting between Three Factions.

"Sayanomiya-san, this is Cult Leader Luo Hao's disciple, and this is his friend."

The handsome girl smiled, Issei could feel her gaze was on him.

"I know, the young hero Lu, you are quite famous in our circles. I believe people on your side have also heard of me. And … Hyoudou Issei-san, it is our first meeting."

She gave Issei a head bow, in which Issei returned the same manner.

"Please take care of me, Sayanomiya-san. And please call me Ise."

"Then it is my right to let you call me Kaoru, it is my pleasure."

Then Kaoru spoke up.

"The situation is … in crisis. As young hero Lu said, you are going to be his honored-brother? Can you please join us to solve this disaster caused by Heretic Sun Wu Kong?"

"Er, please don't see me as Ying Hua's honored-brother. Though I will try my best to help you."

Kaoru smiled, then her face became serious, she took out a map and placed it on the table.

Issei listened with intense until Ying Hua mentioned about the last night's event.

"After separating from Kusanagi-sama and took the role of distraction, I met Hyoudou-niisan, with his help, we managed to de-"

"Ehem...!"

Issei couldn't let Kusanagi know about his true powers, he didn't want to risk fighting another Campione. According to Ying Hua, there were only few ones in the entire world can fight Divine Beasts on their own, and Issei had just killed them, two Divine Beats, in their own territory, without breaking a sweat. So he whispered into Ying Hua's ears.

'Could you please don't tell everyone I killed those two huge monkeys? I want to hide my powers as long as possible.'

'Hyoudou-niisan? Wouldn't you gain more respect if I tell them?'

'Please don't. It's something like... The strong ones hide their strength to take advantage of surprise?'

'I got it! Leave it to me Hyoudou-niisan!'

Phew, that was close. Rias and the girls would have been proud of his brain's quick reaction.

"Then Hyoudou-niisan helped me, we escaped together and managed to follow them. We were able to witness something extraordinary on our way back. This morning around daybreak, there were some unusual presences gathering on the sacred mountain on Okunikkou, so we investigated a little."

Ying Hua recounted everything he witnessed on Nantaisan.

Yes, Zhu Ba Jie and Sha Wu Jing. The united of the company on the Journey to the West. Minus the San Zang of course. Or he simply hadn't appeared yet? Issei hoped that guy could control his three troublesome servants.

The speeches continued, apparently Mariya Hikari was the girl whose body had been stolen by Sun Wu Kong, Sun Wu Kong couldn't leave her body, and Kusanagi decided to save the girl, no matter what.

When Kusanagi lowered his head, Kaoru took out her cellphone. Looked like someone was calling.

"Kusanagi-san, the missing fellow will be arriving soon. Do you want to meet him? There's also a very interesting visitor coming with him."

After conversing for a while, Kaoru hung up the phone and asked Kusanagi.

'Let's follow them. I will try to think up something to save Asherah.'

[Partner, about what you asked last night. I have prepared it. It went better than I expected. Soon, you will become the strongest Heavenly Dragon.]

'Thanks, Ddraig. I need to be stronger, or else I can't do anything.'

The four of them came to the main visiting road before Toushouguu. There were 4 girls chatting with the sloppy suit man.

'Wait. Is that...?'

"Kusanagi-san, how embarrassing... But I finally got back. You...?"

Touma Amakasu!? The guy who told Issei not destroy everything! W-Why is he here!? No, think carefully. He was one of the Committee members, so it was naturally for him to involved in this.

The blond girl, who took a look at Issei and Amakasu, talked.

"You two know each others?"

!

'Damn, how should I answer her!?'

"No, it was a mistake, I haven't seen anyone like him. My name is Touma Amakasu, nice to meet you."

"Hyoudou Issei, please take care of me."

Thankfully, Touma didn't reveal Issei's true identity. When he looked back, he saw Kaoru was signaling with him using her eyes.

'So they know. But they help me keep the secret.'

Issei became more careful, if Kusanagi found out he wasn't human, there might be an unavoidable fight. Issei wanted to cut off the fights as much as he could. More oppai and less fights.

There was someone beside Amakasu. A girl with short red hair.

"T-This is Miss Annie Charlton. S-She is the one who fortuitously saved me when I was unconscious and completely drenched. I-I owe my life to her, my savior."

Amakasu's body trembled incessantly, and he kept wiping his nose as he introduced the one who brought him here.

The ethereal beauty greeted with impeccable Japanese.

"My name is Annie, pleased to meet you."

A hour later, Issei was seen sitting in a police car, next to Annie Charlton. She was... nice. Issei hoped Annie wouldn't detect who he was.

Kusanagi was happy, Ying Hua and Amakasu didn't come with them, but at last one of the males came, he said he was very grateful for Issei had decided to join his crisis team. He even went far to the point suggesting Issei sitting beside him, but the girls, or rather, Godou's lovers as they called themselves (?) especially the blonde one, she told Issei to not let her be far from her love. Knowing how crazy women can be when in love, Issei quickly agreed, much to Kusanagi's disappoint.

'Well, that can't be helped. The power of oppai triumphs over anything!'

"Hyoudou-san, thank you for your generosity, we can be with our Lord. Let me introduce you to everyone."

"E-Erica! Stop that kind of talk! No! Hyoudou-san! It wasn't what you thought!"

"But... You seem to like it..."

'Who wouldn't be happy when a flock of beauties surround him!? Wait... Vali Lucifer! The guy had Kuroka in his team and he did nothing! NOTHING!'

However, Issei didn't fell that Kusanagi is the same type as Vali, a battle maniac, rather, he felt Kusanagi tried to be as normal as he could be.

"You can use Italian?"

The blond girl asked Issei who was confused at what she said. Italian? He didn't recall saying anything in Italian language, he doesn't even understand it. He does have the [Language] ability of Devils which lets him speak and understand other languages as long as it was spoken... perhaps, it was that.

"No, it has to be my magic. I have an auto-cast spell which can translate what I talk to what others want to hear in their language."

"I see. So that's why I heard your words in English."

Annie sitting next to Issei commented on his respond to the blond girl.

"Oh, it is a convenient spell. Let me begin, my name is Erica Blandelli, a member of Copper Black Cross, the one who holds the title Diavolo Rosso. The girl on Godou's left is Mariya Yuri, she is a Hime Miko, the last one is Liliana Kranjcar, she is a Greak Knight from Bronze Black Cross. All of us are Godou's lovers, with me as the main wife. There's one more, but she isn't here."

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san."

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san. Erica, don't make people confused. Hyoudou-san, I am the premier Knight of Godou."

1 Hime Miko, 2 Great Knights, this guy got some good taste!

He felt a bit envious but then remembered about Rias and his other girls back on his world. Then, he recalled what Annie said earlier.

'Since secrecy is not essential for this incident, let me begin by revealing my mission. I was sent here by Los Angeles' king to confirm Asherah's death. My mission ends once the witch is dead. However, I think it would be rude to leave without greeting everyone here at the site of this cataclysmic event, so let me assist you all.'

She came here to confirm Asherah's death!

Issei felt like his heart being twisted. He had tried to gather more information from her, but his spell, his magnificent [Bilingual] couldn't affect Annie, which mean she was a Campione.

"The power of dragon, right, how could I forget it..."

"Ise-san? You were saying?"

"Oh... N-Nothing, Annie-san."

Issei felt nervous, there are 7 Campione, and he already met 3 of them.

'God-slayers... If only I have enough powers to stand against them.'

His [Dress Break] and [Bilingual] had no effect, they were on higher plane than him. Even if Asherah had done terrible things, Issei knew, deep down in his heart, he wanted to save the poor girl. Losing her place as the worship idol and became a mere servant of male Gods. Such hardship she had experienced. Not to mention, no, Issei didn't want to think deeply into that department.

[Partner, you have a chance to defeat them.]

'Really Ddraig!? But I am not strong enough! True Queen hasn't been stable yet!'

[You're right. True Queen hasn't showed its full powers, but with the help from the power you stole, likely your chance has increased, to the point you can fight Dragon-King level.]

!

If what Ddraig said was true, then Issei could save Asherah, even if he had to face the Campione.

"It's the divine beast from yesterday!"

A voice cut through Issei's thought. Looking at the front, Issei saw the huge monkey yesterday. It attempted to assault the team.

The moment Erica Blandelli shouted, Annie had already taken action. Slamming on the brakes, she opened the car window on the driver's side, and extended her arm, a slender revolver in her hand.

BANG! Annie fired her gun without any hesitation.

As silver sparks scattered, the bullet struck the giant ape's fur, tracing out a silver trajectory. It probably carried some kind of magical effect.

'Oh, with the God-slayers, I don't have to show my strength...'

Feeling safe being protected by two God-slayers (?), Issei comfortably sat back in his seat. He wouldn't have to care about fighting those huge monkeys.

However, the huge monkey seemed to be completely unaffected, and reached out with its long and thick arms.

'Wait... WHAT!? Shouldn't she one-shot that huge monkey!? She IS a Campione!'

[Partner, they probably trying to hide their true powers, just like us.]

But this wasn't the time for hiding powers! Issei knew he wouldn't be damaged by the huge monkeys, but they would get suspicious if he wasn't injured after facing a Divine Beast.

"F-From behind as well, everyone be careful!"

A huge monkey had also appeared from behind, and they were now stuck in an attack from both sides. Encountering two divine beasts on a mountain road like this would normally be a hopeless situation, to normal people of course.

'Ddraig! Does this have anything to do with the powers of dragons!?'

[Possibly.]

'Don't talk like thaaaaaaaaaaat!'

Shit! Why the fuck Issei had to face stupid dangerous circumstance like this!? He just wanted a normal life, and harem! And oppai! There were no oppai for him in this mountain!

Then the first to react was Erica Blandelli who gestured to give orders to the silver-haired girl. Liliana Kranjcar immediately opened the car door and the two knights jumped off the vehicle.

'How shameful of me! Letting girls to fight like that...! I want to find of hole full of oppai and jump in...!'

[...]

Issei had no choice, if he went out and used [Scale Mail], chance that he would be targeted by Campione is very high... Wait.

'That's right! I will just use magic to fight them! And my bare body!'

With a great resolve (?) Issei came out, prepared to fight the huge monkeys.

"What are you intending to do? Hurry and come back!"

"Annie-san, please rest assured! Leave it to Godou-san and the rest to handle this."

Mariya Yuri explained to the puzzled American.

Kusanagi also came out, he stood straightly, with no fear facing the taller Divine Beast.

"The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath-breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice!"

"Eli Eli lama sabachthani? Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me?"

"People, listen to David's song of mourning! How are the mighty fallen, and the weapons of war perished!"

A enormous black boar appeared, it was huge! Up to 20 meters with its dual long ivory tusks. The boar this size could easily finish up the huge monkeys, but in this mountain path like this and the nimble monkeys, the chance it missed would also high, so Issei had to somehow halt their movements, or protect the combatants while the boar hitting its targets.

One of the huge monkeys picked up a big chunk of rock and threw it on Kusanagi.

"Shield!"

Issei immediately used the knowledge of magic he learned with Asherah, a magic symbol appeared in front of him and Kusanagi, defensed them against the incoming rock.

'It works! I did it!'

He recalled when he was guided by Akeno the first time he learned how to use magic. The result was pitiful, but now! He did it!

'Strange, I don't have to shout out any chant.'

"Hyoudou-san!"

"I'm okay! Quickly take down the Divine Beasts!"

"We got it!"

Erica Blandelli had her sword turn into an arrow, then she conjured a bow, Liliana Kranjcar did the same, together they shot the huge monkey in the rear while Kusanagi's boar rammed at the one before them.

The black boar rolled down the mountainside together with the huge monkey, leaving the menacing huge monkey in the rear who warily watched the bows and arrows of the two knights. A clear path had been opened.

Issei dispelled the shield. He was going to return to the car with everyone, but just as Kusanagi was about to follow, he collapsed.

"W-What is going on? My body..."

"Kusanagi-san!?"

Feeling something was wrong, Issei came close to Kusanagi.

'The shield should have protected both of us, and Kusanagi-san is a God-slayer, then why...?'

Realizing something was wrong with Kusanagi, the apprehensive huge monkey in the back began to show an increasingly dangerous gaze.

Issei quickly carried Kusanagi on his arms, then ran back to the car.

"Everyone! Come back now!"

A new huge monkey appeared from the front; an unexpected third monkey. They were once again caught in a crisis with attacks from both sides!

Issei opened the door and put Kusanagi in, while Mariya Yuri checked on his body. The female Great Knights also came back.

"Annie-san! Drive the car away from this place, I will distract them!"

"Hyoudou-san...!"

The huge monkey from the front had come! It cocked back its fist and wanted to smashed Issei!

Issei brought up his shield, he would block this attack, or end up tanking it, revealing the fact he wasn't human by surviving the assault of Divine Beast.

At that very instant, spell words were heard.

"The many-fenced place of Izumo / Of the many clouds rising — To dwell there with my spouse / Do I build a many-fenced palace: Ah, that many-fenced palace! Seishuuin Ena has arrived!"

"Ena-san—!"

Hearing the one who announced her name fearlessly, Mariya Yuri's face brightened with happiness.

From amongst the leaves that were turning red, out jumped the uniformed girl. Carrying a Japanese sword, surrounded by strong gales swirling around her, she blocked the path of the huge monkey from the front.

Around her, the wind's strength was increasing like a small-scale tornado.

'A-Amazing...'

Who was this girl? She seemed strong, Erica Blandelli earlier told him about another girl, was this the one?

This tornado pushed back the arm of the huge monkey.

The huge monkey roared savagely, baring the sharp fangs in its mouth and started to spit crimson fire as if intending to incinerate the sword-maiden.

The one from the rear had caught up, from what Issei understood, the sword-maiden couldn't face two Divine Beasts at the same time. So it was his turn to halt the huge monkey!

Issei ran to it, he engulfed himself in his demonic aura. He would crash into the huge monkey, then push it back.

"Across the fields and mountains / Setaria in a storm... The sounding gates of Awa / Whom shall determine their fate — !"

Behind Issei, the sword-maiden shouted out another spell words, wait, did everyone need spell words to fight? Issei remembered the Valkyrie, Rossweisse in his Gremory group didn't use any spell words when she bombarded things.

'It must be a difference between the types of spell.'

THUGGG!

The huge monkey was pushed back by Issei.

"Hyoudou-san! Don't overdo it! It is the Divine Beast that serves Sun Wu Kong!"

The Hime Miko, Mariya Yuri, talked to him with care. She sounded just like his Asia, but what he was worrying is not the "overdo it" part, but the fact that the huge monkey had no mean to harm him, thus made them wary about his true strength.

Issei charged up his power without using Boosted Gear, he punched the Divine Beast away.

"Oraaaaa!"

The huge monkey crashed into several trees, breaking them in process.

'Look like the sword-maiden has successfully stop the one from the front.'

Turning his head back, Issei saw the silver-haired girl pinned down the huge monkey with her arrows, while the sword-maiden ran back to the car.

"Hyoudou-san! Please return! They won't be down for long!"

Right, it was escape time.

But before Issei could return, violent quakes were heard.

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

5 Divine Beasts entered Issei's sight, all of them were huge monkeys, they were running with great speed, about 5 minutes they would clash against him.

"H-How...!? Godou-san is in bad condition, and we are almost out of combat..."

Mariya Yuri exclaimed with panic, no, it was true that the Kusanagi was down, but they still had Annie, Issei hoped that God-slayer woman would discard her hidden when the right time come.

One of the monkey picked up a fallen tree and threw it.

"Hyoudou-san! Return now! We will deal with them somehow!"

Even with Erica Blandelli's words, Issei could not do it when he saw the possibility.

'If I dodge it, the car will be crushed!'

Issei wished he could have used [Scale Mail] and got over this situation, the huge monkeys just kept spamming out of nowhere! However, Issei needed to hold back that thought.

[Treat it like before your [Balance Breaker] battles, increasing powers and experience without using [Scale Mail] is also a good training.]

'Thanks for the advice, Ddraig!'

The tree was close, Issei calculated where he should stand, then he rushed to the point and brought up the shield.

CRASH!

"Hyoudou-san!"

The input strength the Divine Beast used to throw the tree was high, but this level is nothing compare to Issei.

The sword-maiden ran out, intended to support Issei, but Issei stopped her.

"You! I don't know your name, but please save your strength, your team will need it later. Leave these to me! I will distract them!"

Issei focused his power into his legs, then forcefully kicked the fallen tree he just blocked. The tree flied up, crash into the 5 monkeys, stopping their advance for a moment.

"Quickly escape! Don't worry about me! I will survive no matter what!"

'Will they do as I say?'

Issei could very well be discovered for what he was. Someone had just blocked the object thrown by the Divine Beast, and used said object to counter them.

The sword-maiden didn't speak for some seconds, then she ran back to the car while shouting to Issei.

"My name is Ena! Seishuuin Ena! Hime Miko of the Sword!"

Oh great, another Hime Miko! How many girls this Kusanagi had!?

"Hyoudou-san, we will never forget your assistance! Let's meet again at the inn! You will find it on the road, we will try to help you when we recover!"

With the last words by Erica, the car ran away.

"Finally, they're gone."

Issei signed, he couldn't sense their presence anymore. It was the time to finish this.

"If that Sun Wu Kong is not a God-class being, I would have kicked his ass myself. Forcing me to fight your monkeys non-stop!"

[Partner, let's try your new power. I'm tired seeing you hide your strength. Dragon fears nothing.]

"Right, about damn time. Let's go! [Divide Gear]!"

With a flash on his right arm, a gauntlet appeared, unlike his usual red one, this one was white, with blue gem on it.

[In our world, if you use this your lifespan will be cut. But, in this world, you can use it without limit, just like my powers, except it won't be as strong as [Divine Dividing] under Albion.]

"That's alone is enough!"

The huge monkey behind Issei, the one earlier pinned down by Liliana Kranjcar's arrows had recovered. It dashed to Issei from his rear.

"Let's go without [Scale Mail]!"

Issei summoned his [Boosted Gear]. With both red and white gauntlets on his arms, Issei confided he can beat up all 6 huge monkeys.

"I will try using [Divide] on this guy first!"

Issei dodged the huge monkey's punch, then he used his right arm to counter it.

The punch was not strong as his usual ones, but it was enough to stall the Divine Beast for some second.

[Divide!]

The huge monkey suddenly kneed down while Issei received its strength.

[Unlike Vali, you don't have wings to let out your excess powers when you are not in your [Scale Mail], so be careful.]

"I see. But the strength I have just received, it is kinda … low?"

[Of course partner. Don't compare these monkeys to a dragon like you.]

Issei thought up for a moment, the strength he got from the monkey was low, and he also used his stamina to execute [Divide], [Boost] also needed stamina, so if he …

The attacks of the 6 monkeys cut off Issei 's thought. They surrounded him, each one try to do different attacks. Fire breathe, poison breathe, throwing rocks and trees, punching, squashing, etc.

Issei jumped on one huge monkey and ran on its body like running up the wall, then when he reached its head he kicked it back down to the ground. It was the method to deal with bigger opponents when Issei couldn't use [Scale Mail], he wanted to try one on Tannin, but failed, hard. The Dragon-King had used his arms and body to drop Issei like a bug.

[Divide!]

This time, the monkey which was hit by Issei's Dividing Gear could not stand up anymore, it collapsed on the road.

"Ddraig, if I use the pure power stolen by [Divide] to convert into [Boost], it is possible?"

Issei asked his partner while blowing up another huge monkey using Dragon Shot, said huge monkey turned into dust immediately.

[Ha ha ha! I have never heard anything like that! Since using the power you steal to convert into boost, you only need the stamina to divide and a bit to add into the boost instead of use up stamina for dividing and boosting. Brilliant! You are the most interesting host in my life! Hyoudou Issei, your predecessors will be proud!]

His predecessors, they died for his sake. He would never forget about them, especially their farewell words!

"I think this method only works against weaker opponents than me, since dividing stronger ones will give me more powers than boosting myself."

[Divide!]

The input strength Issei received became lower each time. The monkey had no strength left to divide, but the stamina consumed unit was still as high as before.

'I've confirmed the basic condition of using [Divide] and [Steal] now. I should target other enemies after the first Divide begins.'

Issei had reached the conclusion after thought up about it last night. He was growing more and more in brain department.

"I will become the Harem King! First I need to return to my world and reach High-class Devil! Then I will help Rias my beloved to achieve her dream!"

'Then I will have my oppai! Lots of oppai! Rias's huge oppai! Asia's growing oppai! Akeno's solf oppai! Koneko's … flat oppai!'

[… I'm going back to my sleep. Have fun with the monkeys.]

'Ddraig-san is back to his sleep...! Why he can't understand the greatness of oppai!?'

The rest of the fight looked like slaughter more than a fair battle, even though the red dragon didn't use his armor. He was just dividing and boosting, non-stop.

* * *

><p>"T-Thanks... The tea is very nice."<p>

"Of course, treat this like your home."

Aisha was her name, they called her Madame Aisha, she was one of the older generation's Campione, but Aisha wasn't that old like people always thought!

She was young! Aisha was only … 17 years old! That's right, Aisha was only 17!

One of her [Authorities], the [Fairy's Corridor], allowed her to travel through time and place. Despite having little control over it, Aisha did enjoy her travel, and, don't worry about history! It had the "Correction Force"! Aisha just needed to help people with all her might!

But now, her latest adventure was not … what she expected.

Aisha was in a huge mansion, her "Door" leaded her here. At least with the beautiful appearance of the mansion, Aisha thought she was in somewhere around 14 or 15th century. Then she saw him.

A man with silver hair, he had silver beard, too! He was handsome, so handsome! His clothes were noble-like, so he must be a noble of this age! Aisha thought she needed to apologize this noble man for intruding his house, but instead she was welcomed.

The noble man leaded her to a guest room, the room itself was huge, it had many decorations on the wall. There was a fireplace, too.

'Wow, he must be very rich.'

Aisha couldn't help but take a look at her surrounding. She was curious about this noble man. In fact, her thought was running into a typical prejudice about his method in gaining the wealth.

'Could it be that he did bad things to gain all this wealth?! If he did something bad to the people to gain them, then, I, Aisha, will punish him!'

Yes! Aisha was a holy maiden of justice! But then her thought faltered as it strayed to how charming and polite the man was.

'N-No! I cannot do something terrible to a handsome man! I will just … convince him if he was a bad noble.'

Aisha's other [Authority], the ability to make people be nice to her, she would use it to forc-no, convince! Yes, convince the man to change his ways. She'll only use it just a little bit! It's for good, she means no harm!

"Ex-Excuse me! Did-Did I trouble you?"

Aisha would talk to him first, if he was not doing bad things then she wouldn't need to convince him, right?

"Ha Ha Ha! It has been a long time since I had a guest come to my place. Tell me, what's your name~?"

"My name is Aisha, nice to meet you."

'He didn't seem bad … No! I must carefully investigate about him before getting to the conclusion!'

"You are not normal human, aren't you?"

The silver-haired man was looking at Aisha with interested eyes.

"H-How did you know!? A-Are you a God!? Or a Campione!?"

Did Aisha mess up and meet a Campione at other timeline? The only old-man Campione she knew is Marquis Voban, and no way he was as nice as this noble man.

"God? No no no, I don't call myself like that. Campione? Hm, that should be "Champion" in Italian? No, no one call me like that, too~~"

The silver-haired man replied to Aisha with a melodic voice. She didn't know if he was joking or not, but … somehow her instinct didn't like this man.

He … was dangerous. Just a second when he uttered the word "God", Aisha's instinct warned her that, her magic rose, then lowered itself.

"How did you come to this place? Little Aisha~~?"

!

H-He … called her "Little Aisha"! That mean in his eyes Aisha was young!

"Thank you! Since you are not a God, I will tell you! I have an ability to travel to other places through time and place. It created a hole and it leaded me here."

Aisha happily answered the silver-haired man. She didn't know. She had stepped one step close to the a box of disaster.

"Is that so? Such an interested ability. Can you please tell me how does it work?"

The silver-haired man's eyes were flashed with ill light, but Aisha didn't see it.

"I will, but by the way, what is your name? Or how should I call you?"

"My name, is, Rizevim Livan Morningstar, please call me Rizevim. Nice to meet you, Madame Aisha."

Unfortunately, Aisha didn't remember who Morningstar was.

* * *

><p>Shidou Irina, the reincarnated Angel. Archangel Michael's Ace.<p>

She was the childhood friend of Hyoudou Issei, since the time she met him, she had fallen in love with the lovable idiot.

They smiled, the played, they slept, they ate, all together. They bathed, too. It was an embarrassing memory Irina wanted to hide from others.

He didn't know he was a "she", but that was why they could do many things together.

When she heard the news of his death, Irina couldn't stop her tears.

But she did hope he was alive, there was no way her hero could be killed so easy. His dream was not completed yet! The dream to be able to rip through women's clothes just by staring!

Irina could feel her wings changing from white to black and reverse. That was his dream, Irina felt she should convince him to pursuit other dream, the more "pure" dream.

But as a Devil, Issei would be harmed if he was purified.

Irina felt helpless. She was an Angel. She was Archangel Michael's Ace. She didn't want to disappoint the leaders of Heaven by "falling".

But she also wanted to be with Issei. She loved him, a lot, she wanted to give birth to his child. In her country, giving birth to your lover's child shows your absolute love for him.

'Ise's child...'

Irina touched her belly. He, was a Devil, she, was an Angel. Even though the Three Factions had ended the war on the the road of peace, she still could not cross that borderline.

'If only I can...'

Irina knew her duty and responsibility. She was one of the most important Angel, she was favored by Michael to let her be with Issei as the representative of the Angel side. She didn't want to create more trouble for Michael.

Irina looked at team Gremory and felt poor for herself. Everyone had their own respective special powers. Issei had his Boosted Gear, Kiba had his Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, Rias had Power of Destruction, Akeno had her holy lightning, Koneko had her Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Xenovia had her Ex-Durandal, Asia had her Twilight Healing, Gasper had his Forbidden Balor View, Rossweisee had her magic knowledge, Ravel had her phoenix flame.

Irina? She did have her Excalibur Mimic, but it was combined into Ex-Durandal, after that, she only had a mass product Holy Demonic Sword, which could be created many by Kiba.

Irina wanted to be as strong as everyone in team Gremory! She wanted to fight alongside of her friends!

She had improved, she was stronger, but this was not enough!

Irina shook her head, this was not suit her cheerful persona. Right! She had to be optimist about things!

"I will become stronger! Ise, please wait for me!"

She shouted it out while doing her training in Heaven, with other Angels beside her.

"Irina-san, Michael-sama wants to have a talk with you."

"Thanks, I'm coming."

Irina changed into her formal uniform, she took a short bath to cleanse her sweat, she didn't allow herself to meet Archangel Michael with a bad smell. That would be disrespecting him!

Irina walked to the Chamber of Michael. She wondered why did he call her, was it a news about Issei? Or was it about the matter of what she asked him the day before?

Michael's radiant smile made people feel at ease. It was one of his gift given by God of the Bible. He didn't feel shy showing it to others.

"Sir Michael, Shidou Irina has come."

Irina kneed down, she made a cross marking on her forehead and shoulders. It was the traditional way when meeting an Archangel.

"Please step up Irina. Today, I have a very important thing to tell you."

"What is the matter, Sir Michael?"

Michael waved his hand up, from a pocket dimension, a divine hammer came out. It shone brilliantly like the flashing thunder in the raging storm.

"I-Is this?"

"Yes, the Mjolnir Replica. After the successful negotiation with the Norse, they gave it to us. Seeing the Heaven side is the only place can produce people to use it. We were asked to keep it, until someone can lift it up."

'But... Sir Michael is lifting it up?'

Irina could not understand, Michael could use it, his heart was pure and strong, having the replicate Mjolnir, the legendary weapon of God Thor would be a great tool to repel the terrorists.

The divine hammer fell down on the floor with no sound, Michael controlled it perfectly, not wanting to damage the floor of the chamber. He needed the resource to flow into other use, not into some … heretic accident.

"Irina, please lift it up."

"Sir Michael?"

Irina was speechless, Michael summoned her here to test her? To see if she could lift the divine hammer up?

She would put all her might into it! She would not disappoint the expectation of Michael!

Irina lowered down her body, she used both of her hands to lift it up. Surprisingly, the divine hammer was light, she barely remembered Issei said it was as heavy as his bed.

But in Irina's hands, it was light as feather!

Michael smiled at his Ace.

"Irina, you have proved that you are worthy to use the replicate Mjolnir, keep it well and use it for the righteous and justice. I trust you with it."

"Thank you very much Sir Michael. I am very grateful of this."

Irina was smiling, she had it! Finally she had something to help her fighting alongside her friends and love!

If Irina calmed down, She could have heard Michael's mumbling something.

"...Irina, you are our hope to connect the Three Factions. You shoulder the heavy duty that we can only support with all we have. It is the time for the symbol of power becomes the symbol of peace..."

Irina created a pocket dimension to keep the divine hammer. She named it Minir (Mini Mjolnir, it is a good name!), God Thor would not be happy if she used the same name as his main weapon.

'God, if you can hear me, then I understand it. This is my trial, I will have to overcome it. The trial of love and duty. To thank you for what you have done to me, I will do it till the end of time.'

She prayed to God, even if he didn't exist anymore.

'Please watch over me and bless my friends, my love with your kind eyes.'

She loved him. Her dragon. Her hero. Her childhood friend.

With Minir in her hands, she would become strong enough to stand together with him, on the road of destiny.

Would tonight she meet him in her dream? She asked herself.

'It's good that I can kiss him in the dream!'

Irina would not have to fear becoming "fallen" when she did more intimated acts with Issei in her dream.

"Ace Irina! It is our group training time!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Issei won't have the small white dragons in canon, since, at this time Albion and Ddraig haven't stopped their rivalry.

Also, I'm looking for a Beta, the minimum condition is have read both Camp and DxD up to vol 15 and 16.

**Edit:** Thanks for the correction, Xalverius.


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 4

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Tide of Destiny part 2<strong>

"Is this the place?"

It had been hours. After finishing up the huge monkeys Issei had followed the road, now he was standing in front of the resort.

On the way he didn't see any Divine Beast, and he wondered if they knew about his powers and wished to not fight him. Then again, what if they had reported back to Sun Wu Kong? Issei didn't want to deal with 3 Gods at the same time, he wanted to avoid those supernatural beings as much as he could.

'The power of dragons, a curse and a blessing power.'

Because of his dragon powers he was able to protect his precious ones, but at the same time those powers made him meet many powerful beings.

For someone who just wanted a normal life with his harem, the power of dragons didn't not suit him. Maybe Succubus? Right, Succubus would suit him more.

Had Issei taken more time to learn, he would know what the different between Incubus and Succubus is.

Issei thought about Asherah as his legs took him to his destination. What should he do? One of the Campione wanted to confirm her death.

Issei would like to save the girl if he could. He saw it, the loneliness and pain in her eyes, beside the hatred and murderous intent.

'She... looks like someone... someone I know.'

Her image flashed back in Issei's mind. He quickly discarded it, now wasn't the time for that. He needed to get to the resort, find Kusanagi and his team. Then somehow convince him to let Issei take back Asherah before he slay the Monkey King.

It was a hard task, a mission that required Issei's brain force. Nevertheless, he would do it.

'Beside, what to do with Guinevere's words.'

Earlier, before Issei stepped into the town, Guinevere called him. When he was at her hideout he received a medal for communication, it was like a cellphone using magic to run.

Issei recalled the call from a hour ago.

'Abandon Asherah!? Why!? I can do something to save her! She sent me the messenger!'

'Asherah is going to die, Guinevere fears even with Sir Ise and Madame Ophis powers Asherah cannot be saved. Asherah must be in panic when she sent the messenger.'

'Guinevere, back at the beach, I saw her wound mending themselves back. She can be saved!'

'Sir Ise, Asherah had broken her seal, it's her choice. Please accept her choice. Also, Sir Ise shall see Asherah in the future, she will reborn again. Guinevere promises this to Sir Ise.'

Issei was torn between the hard facts and his own reason. According to Guinevere Asherah couldn't be saved. Issei had hoped he could do something for the young girl (?), but now the chance was gone.

'If I abandon her, I don't need to convince Kusanagi-san and his team, along with Annie-san. I can just simply go away after giving my farewell. Then, what is the kind of hero who cannot save a girl?'

Issei kept asking himself the last line. He kept asking himself that question while following the road, until he finally arrived at the resort Erica Blandelli told him about.

He didn't know that he had forced himself to be a hero.

'Maybe I should take a rest first to clear my head.'

He wanted to enjoy a bath and a good meal, then a good sleep. Speaking of which, he should secretly call out Ophis and enjoy the relax together with her.

"Hyoudou-san!?"

Someone was calling him. It was Kusanagi, beside him was Annie. They were the Campione, the God-slayers of this world.

"Are you okay!? Did the Divine Beasts harm you?"

"I'm fine Kusanagi-san. I was … able to escape."

[You will tell him the truth when you are strong enough?]

'Hell no! I will avoid fighting with them as long as I can!'

"You impress me. To be able to escape at least 5 Divine Beasts with strength on par with dragons."

'Annie-san, Ddraig-san and Albion-san will be sad if you compare their race to those monkeys.'

Those monkeys were as weak as hell. Issei had finished them so quick that he thought there were no opponents, just like the Midgardsormr spawns in the battle with Loki, just like when he fought the Grim Reapers.

"About earlier, sorry, I put a burden on you."

Kusanagi bowed down his head a little. Issei felt surprise, if this young God-slayer could admit apologize to him like this, it would make him a responsibility person. A nice and modest person indeed.

"It's fine Kusanagi-san, I'm glad that no one got hurt. You are strong too! You destroyed the Divine Beast with your big black boar."

"Ha Ha, It was nothing. Since you're okay, why don't we get back to the resort? We will have dinner together."

Kusanagi seemed … too excited? He should be more happy if there were only beautiful females eating dinner with him?

Issei made a thought, he couldn't bring Ophis to this place if Kusanagi and Annie were there. If only the girls were there, then they wouldn't be noticed if Ophis hid her presence well.

'Oh well, I will invite Ophis later when I'm free.'

Right, he would invite Ophis to a vacation with his Gremory team when they returned home.

As Kusanagi leaded Issei to the inn they were staying he noticed unusual scenes, even if perhaps they should be normal in this circumstance.

"Those monkeys, they were once human, right?"

Issei pointed at the chaos-causing group of many monkeys on the street and in the shops. There were crazy things here and there, in Issei's eyes this was a horrible act: turning normal people into a group of mindless animals, was this what a god enjoy doing?

'This is so unlike what Guinevere told me about gods.'

From what he could remember Gods only acted up to their freedom, they wanted to break free from all the mythologies made up by humanity while their nature enemies, the Campione, were the ones who brutally and violently slayed the gods to steal their powers, to rule the magi under tyranny.

'Then why did Sun Wu Kong turned the humans around this region into monkeys? If this is the [Free to do what you want] they mean, then clearly gods are no better than god-slayers.'

So far Issei had met 3 god-slayers: one is Kusanagi Godou, a pretty normal boy with supernatural powers; Luo Hao the Chinese beauty with peerless strength, she did act like a tyrant who does what she wants but then it was hard to explain. Ophis was there, and Luo Hao was a campione who slayed gods. It's natural for her to challenge any god appearing in front of her eyes.

About Annie, Issei knew nothing about her but the attitude of responsibility so he could not have a precised judgment.

"Those monkeys remind me, a few years ago there was a similar incident in a national park at Los Angeles. People turned into wild animals because of the appearance of a goddess."

Looks like the god-slayers weren't the only ones bringing disasters whenever they went.

"I think we should get back to the inn first. Hyoudou-san, you must be tired now, why don't we have a bath together?"

"Er, that sounds good I think."

As Issei stepped through the door he continued to think about Kusanagi's offer.

'Why would a guy choose to bathe with another guy while clearly he has a group of females after him?'

Issei didn't want to conclude that Kusanagi Godou had a problem with being around many females, doing so could probably resulted in the young god-slayer summoning that black boar to ram Issei to the boundary of heaven and earth. For now it was wise to just agree with him.

'It could be... my chance to ask him how to get a harem of beauties and bravery!? Kusanagi-san is such a nice guy.'

[…]

"Oh it's you Hyoudou-san."

Greeting Issei was the premier knight of Kusanagi, the silver haired Liliana Kranjcar, she seemed to be stricter than the last time Issei met her.

"I will have a bath with Hyoudou-san then we will have dinner later, okay?"

"As your knight I object. The only one you should bring to the place where you are defenseless should be your most loyal follower."

Liliana said as she put on a stern looking face, but Issei could see through what she meant.

'Bathing together, that's what this playboy god-slayer does!'

"Kusanagi-san, I believe you should have a bath with your premier knight, I will go ahead myself."

A true man will never interrupt others when they spend time with their harem!

"Wait Hyoudou-san! You misunderstood...!"

'Nope. As if I want to take a bath with another male, dealing with male enemies is already enough.'

With that thought Issei walked toward the private hot spring, opening the door he began to create spare clothes for the afterward. After carefully closing the door Issei jumped in the somewhat nature hot spring in front of him.

"I, rise."

"Ophis!?"

The goddess in black emerged from the hot spring in her birthday suit. Her long black hair stuck to her small figure, making a mysterious aura around her. Her small body slowly rose up to the afloat of water, then she walked to Issei.

"What are you doing here?"

"I, want to have a bath with Ise."

"Er, you see, in this inn there are two god-slayers, and they don't welcome any gods close to them so I think it's better if we go."

Issei believed Ophis wouldn't be harmed by any mean, but he didn't want to risk it. Better safe than sorry.

"Ise does not have to worry. I, have cloaked my presence. They cannot detect me."

Her monotone voice reached to Issei as he stopped putting back on his clothes.

"Is that so? I guess we can have a bath then."

With that said Issei began his relax time.

"Ha, this is comfortable."

Issei was in the hot spring. The water replenishing his mind, easing away his fatigue.

'It isn't like I'm taking advantage of Ophis, am I?'

Ophis was sitting on his lap, playing water with her hands.

Minutes ago after deciding to have a bath Issei helped Ophis to wash her back, in his eyes Ophis was like his child so he didn't mind that much. Touching her smooth baby skin he carefully washed it, to avoid hurting the Goddess, he doubted he could possibly harm her but he did try to be careful and gentle. Issei had been bathing together with girls various times so it's normal for him to know how to treat a girl's body.

'After the bath I will try to use [Divide] on the human-turned-monkey. I hope it works.'

Issei recalled the fight with the huge monkeys, it gave him a lot of battle experience in case he couldn't access his Scale Mail. He would try his Divide ability to see if he could save the people from Sun Wu Kong.

'I forgot to try promoting to [Rook] and [Bishop]. When I rammed into the huge monkey, if I promoted to [Rook] I might have be able to push it back more. Likewise, if I promoted to [Bishop] I could have increased the aura of my Demonic-power, then the damage inflicted to the monkey would be higher.'

There are many ways to use his powers. Issei felt excited, he could test it later, as a Dragon he needed more powers to deal with those strong beings.

[It's good to hear you thought like that.]

'Thanks Ddraig. I need to master them so I can take the active roles more.'

"Ise, I, will teach Ise how to use my powers."

She talked when he was feeling the hot water around him.

"Ophis? Oh right! Teach me Ophis! How to use your powers effectively!"

Issei remembered what he should do. He had to master Ophis or Great Red's powers if he want to get back to his dimension. It's a hard task, but he would give his all to accomplish it!

"Concentrate your thoughts. Call your snake, like this."

Ophis summoned her black snake: it was a small one, smaller than the sprite dragon familiar of Asia. The snake crawled from Ophis arm to her head, white pea eyes looking curiously at Issei.

To Issei, what she had done is quite simple, but not in his case.

"You did it too fast!"

It was just like that! She summoned her snake in the blink! That's it!

Still, Issei gave it a try. He focused on his thoughts.

'Imagine a snake, imagine a snake...'

Issei kept repeating the mantra, from his palm the black energy gathering themselves into a tiny ball. Finally, a snake the size of a worm appeared in his palm.

"This is Ise's snake, congratulation."

Seeing the snake wiggling on his palm, Issei didn't know how to respond.

"Even if I have your powers, it is not that great, huh?"

Like his first time practicing magic with Akeno, the results were always pitiful to him.

Issei dismissed the snake, it turned back into his body.

"How long it took you to do that?"

"I don't know. I was born with it."

Right she, the Dragon God, was born with it. Total control right from the start.

He, on the other hand, was just reborn with her powers for no more than a week.

'At least I know they're safe and sound on the other side.'

He had promised them, that he would return no matter what. He already had the tools, what he had to do is train until he can pull it out.

'Diving into the dream again to communicate with Rias and the girls is needed if I want to link them with me. Then they will use the Dragon-Gate: with the link running it will detect me, so I can return.'

But what about Guinevere? What about what he had promised her? Help her finding her King? She hadn't showed anything to ensure her words, but Issei himself felt bad betraying his words.

'I should help her, and train myself at the same time. So even if she cannot send me home, I can return by my own means.'

Ophis was swimming in the hot spring the moments Issei wasn't watching her.

She did tell him she would swim. Issei signed seeing the Goddess swimming, he had no strength left to catch her.

"Hey Ophis."

"What is it?"

"Can you... can you teleport me home?"

Lately Issei had thought up about this possibility, Ophis was able to teleport them from his dimension to this world so, would she be able to do that again?

He knew he was in her debt. She had saved him back in Dimensional Gap, given his new powers. Now she is teaching him how to use her powers. He felt that he should not ask her to do his request, but he wanted to make sure. He wanted to be sure that at least, if he failed at everything, there was still a last way to return home.

'I don't know how long it would take me. The girls will be worried, Khaos Brigade might attack them. I want to spend my times with them more, doing many things together.'

Issei felt attache to them: his friends, his comrades. He hadn't seen them in person for over a week and he already missed them so much. And the promotion test, he didn't know if he had passed.

"I cannot. My powers are in a tuning stage. I will damage you if we travel through dimensions."

"I see. Thank you for your answer."

Issei had predicted something like this would happen. If Ophis could really teleport both her and him back to their dimension, she would have done it already.

'Right! But I shouldn't be hopeless! Ophis is here with me, Ddraig is here with me! I can meet them in my dreams! I will train myself to the point I can control reality itself and come back to the Gremory family! Practice makes it perfect!'

He was one of them. His beloved ones were over there, he had to do it!

Reality manipulation. The concept was hard for Issei to understand, but he knew he had to learn how to do it. First should be how to understand Reality Manipulation fully...

"Hyoudou-san! Run!"

"Kusanagi-san?"

Issei could hear the God-slayer's voice when he planned to get out. What was that for?

'The enemies have come?'

Kusanagi wouldn't alert Issei to run if the Divine Beasts came, they weren't a threat to him. Could it be that Sun Wu Kong had landed a surprise assault?

"Found you!"

Issei's instincts told him to conjure up a trunk, he did it before the door blasted off violently.

The one standing where the door was, with her moon-guitar like voice. Her simple white clothes were magnificently, even if it was just a bathing clothes.

"I, Luo Hao has come!"

The Campione, Luo Hao of the Cult Mountain!

"W-What are you doing here!?"

Didn't she say she wouldn't chase after him!?

Luo Hao points her slim fingers at him, Issei found it hard to believe those slim fingers belonged to the pinnacle of martial arts.

"I must be lucky today, not only I got a sworn brother, but also another promising disciple. Sekiryuutei, I command to you to become my disciple! With my greatest martial arts I shall forge you into one of the most powerful fighters in the records of humanity's history! Like Quan Yu, like Ly Ong Trong, like me!"

Confidentially boasting her words, the Chinese god-slayer entered a stance.

"W-What do you want?"

The aura of Luo Hao increased at quick pace. Issei also got into his natural fighting stance.

"If you lose to me, then I shall discipline you into one of my best disciples. You don't object right, goddess in black? Or I have to settle with you first? My fists are hungry for battle."

Shit! Was this why Lu Ying Hua so scared of her!?

"I haven't agreed to become your disciple!"

Ophis stopped her swimming, with a flip, she jumped onto the floor, landed perfectly.

'If the Dragon God and the God-slayer fight, this place will be in ruined!'

"I, want Ise to become stronger."

What!?

"I see, you too want your champion to become the greatest. This sounds beyond the craziest thing I have ever heard but I can agree with a goddess. As long as he bears the title of being my disciple I have nothing against you. Sekiryuutei, I will take you back to Chinese after defeating that stone monkey!"

With that speech Luo Hao's figure vanished like the glow of the setting sun, leaving Issei confused of what just happened while from afar he could hear the foot step.

"Hyoudou-san! Are you alright!?"

The Japanese Campione made himself into the hot spring where Issei was taking a bath at, his eyes focused on Issei until he saw the small girl.

"Hyoudou-san!? Who is she? Don't tell me you were bathing with an underage girl!"

Would he feel frustration when the god-slayer misunderstood him? The event was turning too quick for someone like Issei to take it all in. 20 minutes ago Ophis jumped in the bath with him, then Luo Hao came and forced him to become her disciple, nor that Issei against it really, learning from a god-slayer would consider the best for his conditions right now, not only he could achieve touki like Sairaorg, but also better combat prominence, and now he had to explain who Ophis is, and what he had done with her.

"We will have a talk Kusanagi-san, in private."

* * *

><p>Heracles finished his daily training session. He had a special training schedules to get a sub-species as soon as possible.<p>

The hero descendant felt tired, but it was worth his time. He opened the bottle he brought with him and had a drink.

"Ha, mineral water is the best."

Heracles while training only used natural edible things to consume. Cao Cao was the one who suggested this idea to him. He learned much from his boss.

Feeling refreshed Heracles prepared to get home. Their group had moved from Africa to Florida, from what he got Cao Cao wanted to investigate about something. Cao Cao and Georg had left for about a day, Heracles was tasked to guard Leonardo.

Since the incident with the evil bastard Shalba the boy's mental health hadn't recovered fully. He could use his Longinus, but not as effective as before, at most the boy had created some beasts to help Heracles in his training.

Heracles wished he could do something about it, but what he got? His brutal strength and his booming Sacred Gear. He had nothing related to healing, except for his high defense and nice regeneration.

He was also affected by this world's nature: bit by bit, he felt he was becoming stronger just by standing on the ground. Lately Heracles could train for longer, with heavier weight on his body, and entering his mind to understand his Sacred Gear was also far more easier.

'Is that because I was moved by Bael?'

Heracles was defeated by Sairaorg Bael. By a normal punch, but he is proud he took it like a man, a hero, not a coward targeting people's weakness. He was no more a coward.

'I must thank that Devil, he woke me up. In the future he is going to be a great Satan. One day, I will use my title as a hero descendant to challenge him again.'

Heracles had thrown away the shit he once embraced. He would become a real hero. To live up to his ancestor's name.

Heracles put his training gears into a huge box, then he brought them back as he walked to his house. His abilities with magic were low, he still couldn't use magic to create a pocket dimension. He promised he would learn it later with Georg's help.

"Oh, right. I should buy something to-Hey! What are you people doing here!?"

Heracles dropped his stuff and dashed to his house. There were many men in suits over there, but the worst thing was that he saw them taking a tied Leonardo away.

"Leave him alone!"

A muscular man came out, it seemed like he was the leader of this group.

"We the SSI would like to have a conversation with you. Please come with us. We promise no harm."

"Then why did you tied him up!? He is just a child!"

Heracles knew Leonardo didn't like it when someone treat him like a child, but in this circumstance Heracles wanted to try everything he could.

"He resisted us. Fortunately we managed to suppress him using magecraft. Now, please be at ease, we won't harm you, all we want is just a conversation."

_'Heracles, I know you are all muscle, but don't trust anyone in here, only us, trust no one.'_

Cao cao's advice came back to Heracles' mind.

"Trust you!? Magecraft? Bring it on you bastards!"

Heracles punched the man with great force, so much that the leader flew through the house. Heracles didn't care, he would defeat all of this men, then escape with Leonardo. He would somehow contact Georg and Cao Cao later.

The men took out weapons of various kinds from swords, blades, spears to guns and crossbows.

"Take him down! We will extract information from the boy later!"

That broke Heracles' patience.

"How dare you!?"

Heracles punched them, in each of his punches he put his Sacred Gear power into it. The men couldn't tank his brutal explosion attacks, their bodies and weapons just kept blowing up.

"What!? What is this power!?"

They tried to blast Heracles, but their magic attacks were pitiful compared to the Valkyrie he fought in Kyoto, they were nothing!

Heracles stick out his chest and took them all, there was smoke on his chest but no wound.

"Ga! He must be using some kind of spell to protect him! If only we have a Great Knight or Campione here...!"

"Campione...?"

'Is it a code name or a title for someone? Something?'

The man whose face was covered by his hairband (?) talked to Heracles.

"You are strong, but when facing Kings and Great Knights you have no chance to win!"

"As if! Even if you bring a God here, this Heracles shall fight them to the end!"

Heracles knew he hadn't reached that level of power but he spoke those words anyway. He had nothing to fear, it was the duty of heroes to slay supernatural beings!

'Well said my descendant.'

!

"W-Who are you!?"

Heracles did hear it! A voice! But ... it came from his head!?

'I am you, the origin Heracles. By challenging Gods, you unlocked access to my powers. Use it well. The only thing that matters is power, without it you are no one, with it you can do anything.'

"I told you guys we shouldn't accept this mission! All of them are too dangerous!"

"Shut up! Just because you saw one of them slaying a Goddess doesn't mean they can do the same!"

Slaying a Goddess? Were they talking about Cao Cao?

"Huh, is that it? You thought we cannot slay Gods? You thought only him can do it!? I shall show you!"

'Go forth! Wipe everything that stand in your way!'

"Oh, lion that made the king fear! Oh, unbreakable skin! Oh, golden flash! Come and assist your master!"

The chant was inside his head, it felt natural for him to know it, to use it.

Thus in front of Heracles a golden magic circle appeared: from it a golden lion jumped out.

ROOOOAAAAARRR!

The roar of the king of forest. The lion stared ferociously at the SSI members.

"No way! It is a Divine Beast! It must be a Divine Beast!"

"I told you! They are not Campione but also not human!"

Heracles touched the lion' head, and it calmed down a bit, seemed like it received only orders from Heracles.

"We will slay Gods and supernatural beings. It's in our blood."

"Retreat!"

The leader had waken up and commanded his men to run away, there was nothing they could do. They left the tied boy for fear that Heracles might use the lion to chase them.

Heracles quickly untied the boy, who was unconscious. He brought him back into the house. Soon, they would move again.

Heracles called back his lion. If his guess was true, then it had to be Nemean. Sairaorg also had one, but back in Heracles's world it was a Longinus. This one, who accepted only his commands, was like a living beast more than a weapon or tool. It was not until late night that Cao Cao and Georg came back.

"Heracles? What happened?"

"Some men from … the SSI, yes, they assaulted us and tried to capture Leonardo for interrogation."

The boy was sleeping soundly. The three men talked quietly, trying to not disturb his sleep.

"Ah, is that so? The SSI, we have just came back from their Headquarters. Might be the karma for what I've done."

Cao Cao took a sip from his tea cup, he had a relaxed face. Georg spoke up.

"Yesterday Cao Cao suggested I and him go to the local magic association, to find clues about this world. We planned to infiltrate the SSI's HQ, a magic organization to grab the information then return. It went better than we expected."

Putting his tea cup down, Cao Cao span his spear playfully.

"Heracles. In this world Gods exist, but not like in our world: they escape their myths by chance and manifest themselves in the mortal realm. The Goddess I slayed was the same case. The ones who slay Gods manage to usurp their powers, in their common word [Authorities]. Then they are named "Campione", as "Champion" in Italian. There are currently 7 Campione, lesser than I guessed. Georg, please tell Heracles what we got from their HQ."

Heracles recalled back when he fought the SSI members, one of them said something about Campione. If what Cao Cao said was true, could they call a Campione to intercept him?

'Sudden assault on others' association. I should have guessed, it's Cao Cao's style.'

Heracles took the biscuit on the plate, on the way back home Cao Cao and Georg had visited a supermarket to resupply. They did take some money with them.

"Campione. They are the "Kings" of this world, some of them have even their own factions. According to the data we've gathered Campione have a body of "living steel", I must say this surprised me. "Living steel" can be countered easily, if they have written that Campione have a hardcore body made of divinity, then it would be a threat."

Living Steel. A body made of pure steel? In Heracles's mind, he didn't very well understand what it mean. Did they have steel forged into their bodies? Or they were still human with white bones, but with the hardness of steel? Either way, Living Steel didn't sound "strong" to Heracles. Diamond or Gold seems harder and more sturdy.

He admitted he didn't have a body as hard as Diamond or Gold, but if it was steel, then he could punch them. His fists now were stronger.

'I can break building with my fists only, just like Bael.'

Yes, even now he hadn't reached that Devil's strength level, but he was confident he could hold his own against him in a friendly match.

"What is troubling is their "anti-magic". The report said "Even if all the magi fight against them, their magic cannot harm them." This can be a big problem, but first we need to know how they define magic. There's a slim chance our magic system is different from them so we can use it against Campione."

Anti-magic. The term in Heracles made him thought that if he uses spells, assuming he could cast them in the first place, they wouldn't have effect on them. But what about his Sacred Gear? Did it count as magic? Did it have effect on Campione?

'So, maybe... I have to develop something not relate to magic, in order to fight against these Campione?'

Heracles knew that soon they would face those Campione. He didn't mind, constantly fighting strong foes is the best way to achieve power.

"I did slay a Goddess, but it seems like I didn't become a Campione since Georg's magic is still affecting me. But my body is better now, compared to the "me" when the Sekiryuutei pulled up his trick back in Kyoto replica. I guess when you slay a God and gain their powers your body is also healed back and given bonus points to your base stats."

Cao Cao's right eye had no more scar, he hadn't opened it yet but the wound had closed up, like it has never been there. So, if Georg also slayed a God...

"Cao Cao, do you think that Sekiryuutei would slay a God, just like you?"

Heracles felt unease hearing that line, if Sekiryuutei could defeat Sairaorg, the one who defeated him with two punches, then how monstrous he would become if he slayed a God?

"Yes, and no. If that God threatens him or his comrades, he better pray to his own self. Compared to me, Sekiryuutei is stronger, he has a [Longinus], the tier level is just something we make up, the power is always true, not to mention his body now is reborn with Great Red's flesh and Uroboros' power. But there's a chance he can talk them out and make them his allies."

Cao Cao spoke with a bitter smile.

"Indeed, Sekiryuutei gains more allies then Hakuryuukou. That's far more dangerous, if he can really do that... Between a divinity upgraded Sekiryuutei and a Sekiryuutei with Gods backing him up, I don't know which is worse."

Georg's words made sense. Dragons always attract powerful allies and enemies. It is the principle of Dragons.

'An alliance of Dragons and Gods.'

It rang in Heracles's head. It sounded too unbelievable. Dragons and Gods allied themselves.

What in the world can stop that?

"We need to prepare, according to the information, it seems like you can slay a God with help from others."

Heracles's blood suddenly heated when he heard that line.

"Each of us Hero Faction member shall slay a God."

!

* * *

><p>In Touguushu, the place where Heretic Sun Wu Kong was stalling, there were people who didn't really care about the situation.<p>

The fact that they were playing touchy-handle showed it.

"Ah Ha Ha! You are losing, Kaoru-san!"

"Just wait there, I shall have you completely under my palm."

Sayanomira Kaoru: Hime Miko, head of Japan's main magic association History Compilation Committee.

The handsome girl enjoyed dressing herself in men's clothes. With her "manly" glamor countless ladies had fallen over their heels, even though some of them knew that she was not a man.

Despite playing touchy-handle, in her mind Kaoru was thinking deeply about him, the red dragon.

Hyoudou Issei. From the name and his appearance, she guessed he was really Japanese. He was not something born from mythologies, in fact, she could vote for him being closer to a human.

His strength was the point that she couldn't list him in human category.

The seventh Campione's lovers, Erica Blandelli, had secretly reported to her about Hyoudou Issei's true powers.

'Yes, after that he told us to escape without him, he said he would distract them. He had us in debt for his valiant act. But, we thought he would need our help if the situation was out of hand, so we left an "Eye" to observe him. What we watched, was beyond our imagination.'

Kaoru remembered exactly each word Erica said.

'He blasted one of the Divine Beasts, killing it in a single hit. They couldn't damage him, it was like he just fooling around. He used some kind of gauntlets, one red and one white. He slaughtered the Divine Beasts that serve the Great Sage Equaling Heaven as if they were mere "monkeys" to him.'

The powers to slay Divine Beasts with ease! All over the world, even the Paladino couldn't do that easily. Kaoru doubted Hyoudou's strength was limited to that.

He, the one who served the Goddess in black, or should she say Mother Earth Goddess. In Yuri's Spirit Vision she was a dragon in black, while Hyoudou was a dragon with red limbs and white wings. Then what was about his body? Was it as black as the Goddess he serve? Could he turn into a dragon?

There's a chance he was the son of the Mother Earth Goddess. Both of them were dragons, very likely.

'The Dragon son accompanying his mother Goddess.'

Myth like that was not unpopular, but Kaoru had to gather more information if she wanted to pinpoint their true origins. So she could understand what they would do in the future, thus allowing her to prepare if the worst came to be.

'The snake-like black dragon. She can't be Athena, Athena is still alive, and she has white hair. Reports from months ago said Athena was seen with Kusanagi-san, she couldn't change her personality and have a son within such short time.'

But again, Gods were beyond what human can comprehend.

'Hyoudou Issei. He has two gauntlets, one red and one white, they are the red limbs and white wings. In some legends the wings of a dragon are also attached to their fore legs. But Yuri told me it was a dragon with 4 limbs.'

The possibilities were increasing with quick pace, too many potential ones. Kaoru couldn't take the right guess if she continued like this.

"Hey Lu Ying Hua, you said Hyoudou Issei would become your honored-brother, can you tell me the specific details?"

Kaoru needed more details about this mysterious Hyoudou Issei. If he was that strong, then how strong was the Goddess he served? And he did get along with the King.

'If I can convince him to be our ally, then we shall have a great combatant when the King isn't available. The Goddess also wasn't showing any hostile signs.'

That was what the handsome Hime Miko thought.

"Hm, I will tell you, but please don't tell others. The truth is, Hyoudou-niisan is not human."

"Yeah, we confirmed that when we saw him go with a Goddess."

"What!? You already know that!? Yeah, Hyoudou-niisan is something related to [Serpent]. But it isn't my idea that he should become my master's disciple. It was my master's idea."

"So Her Eminence wanted him as her disciple."

This was getting interesting. To think Luo Hao would take another disciple beside Lu Ying Hua. It made sense, Hyoudou was able to slay Divine Beasts with ease.

"But that is not the most excited part: because of what Hyoudou-niisan did, my master desired to have him. He fought against my master, and he DID survive."

!

"Wait, you mean Hyoudou Issei fought Luo Hao and won!?"

If Lu Ying Hua said it was the Goddess who fought the Campione, Kaoru could understand. But Hyoudou?

"No, he lost, and my master only used one of her [Authorities]. But look at the other side: only Kings, Gods and their peers can fight each others, right? But! Hyoudou-niisan is not a King! Nor a God! And he fought my master, one of the oldest Campione, and survived! My master said that he fought for the sake of his Goddess."

'They have a deep connection to each others if what he said is true. Hyoudou and his Mother Earth Goddess.'

Truly terrifying, Hyoudou Issei... Just who are you?

His rank should be higher than Paladino. About his magecraft, nothing notable was reported, but given his feats, he could very likely be on par with Lucretia Zola.

'Now how I convince him, and the Goddess, if only she-'

While Kaoru was thinking how to get into him to her side, the cell phone rang out.

Excusing herself to use the cell phone, Kaoru found herself a suitable place.

"I'm listening."

'Kaoru-san! There's trouble on this side!'

The one who called her was in the U.S.A. He was a "bug" inside the SSI, the magic association ruled by John Pluto Smith.

"What is it?"

The number he was using was only for emergency calls, so it had to be something big. But as the head of History Committee Kaoru kept herself calm.

'The SSI's HQ has been attacked! By two people, they took the data and snatched some magic books, artifacts and rune.'

!

"They did that!? Do you have any idea who they are?"

SSI's HQ, it was placed in a secret place and the security was formed by several guards on Great Knights level. Kaoru knew they had at least one Paladino over there. But it was assaulted by only two people!

'The security cameras were taken out so we couldn't get a clear footage, but at least from the guards' memories one of them was a spear user, the other one was a high-class magi, his spells were different from anything they have ever seen.'

"What's the King's order?"

'He-Oh! I'm sorry Kaoru-san, I have to go, the captain just saw me using the cell phone-'

The issue with the red dragon and his goddess, the divine monkey god and the sister of Hime Miko, now to the intrusion of two magi into the HQ of SSI.

'Is this the chaos they usually talk when god-slayers and gods are involved?'

Never before Japan had a Campione. Kaoru had prepared herself for things like this to happen, but then the amount of works just kept increasing from time to time.

"Fancy to see you here, is there anything you need to talk?"

From behind Kaoru there was a presence, being a Hime Miko it was normal for Kaoru to feel it.

"Oh my, I was found out that quickly? It seems like I have to hone my skills more."

None other than the highest ranked Witch in the heaven, Princess Alice.

"Nice to meet you Sayanomiya-san."

"It should be my pleasure Princess Alice."

Kaoru bowed down to the elegant noble lady.

"Why don't we head to the table for a little chatting?"

"My apologise. Right now I can just stay some more minutes here, my power soon will run out."

Kaoru knew about this, Princess Alice helped Kusanagi Godou when the God-slayer of Japan was stuck in the prison known as [Keeper of the Horse]. She used her psychic power to protect Mariya Yuri and her sister, allowing them to escape safely afterward.

"I heard that a red dragon and his goddess have come to Japan, didn't they?"

For a witch whose descendant was a former Miko of a Mother Earth Goddess, it wouldn't be strange for Princess Alice to be interested in this news. Being a Hime Miko like Mariya Yuri, Princess Alice surely had a vision about the coming of the red dragon and the black dragon.

"Yes, my men met them before. Apparently the servant of the Earth Mother Goddess is a modernized person."

"That's far better than what I expected."

"I can tell you this: instead of demanding this and that, that guy acted like a civilian of our age, not a single bit of barbaric acts were used by him as far as we know for now."

True to Kaoru's word, there wasn't a smallest terrible activity made by that red dragon and his goddess, yet.

"I'll remember this. Good bye Hime Miko of the east."

Looks like the White Princess of Witengamot had take interest in him.

'And I'm planning to have him on our side.'

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I was waiting to build up my muse, but really, vol 17 hasn't been fully translated yet vol 18 is out. Another thing is that my interest in Campione! is dropped so writing takes more time now. I will try to finish Arc 1 in June. Lately I have many ideas running in my head but couldn't finish them all, most of them are the premise of a story, do you think that I should publish it as a draft collection?<strong>


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 5

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Tide of Destiny part 3<strong>

Ravel Phenex couldn't sleep soundly in her bed.

She was a High-class Devil by birth, she had the right to have her own Peerage-The Evil Pieces. But she didn't want to, in fact she had no intention to participate in Rating Game.

_'I will get married one day, why should I have my own Peerage at this time?'_

Just like her mother she knew her destiny. With the Devil on the verge of collapse, the numbers of the 72 Pillar were dropping lower and lower, she-Ravel Phenex, as the daughter of one of the survived Pure Blood Devil, she too would have to marry another Pure Blood Devil to retain the 72 Pillar blood line.

She had accepted her fate being a tool to reproduce the Pure Blood Devil. It was her duty, she had no right to escape, no right to fight it. Who resisted that principle were foolish.

At least that was what she thought before her meeting with him.

She was invited by her elder brother to join his Peerage, in the Rating Game against Rias Gremory the daughter of Gremory house where she met an enigma.

_'Why did he fight? Did he fight for his Master? Or he fought for his pride?'_

The man was in battered. However his shaking legs still stepped up, forcing the Pawn to where his Master was. He challenged her that if she stood in his way he would not hesitate to take her down.

_'What was his source? What was his motivation? Did he know that he was going to fight the immortal Phenex, the clan with the power to resurrect without limit?'_

She saw everything, how his blood soaked on the floor beneath him, how her elder brother just throwing punches to the already lost Pawn, picking his little time to extend the painful powerless feeling of Rias Gremory.

He did lose, but her heart was moved. It was Ravel's little secret.

She didn't know why but actually, in the Rating Game she wanted a different result.

She knew her elder brother was a jerk, he kissed his Queen in front of his soon-to-be wife, without shame. She didn't approve it, even if the Peerage were his own things to deal with, he should at least show some respect to Rias Gremory.

Ravel soon forgot her little wishful thingy. But the man, that man, he made her remember it, he craved it into her maiden heart.

_'Buchou—Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!'_

He shouted out that embarrassed, uneducated, shameless line in front of everyone in her elder brother's wedding!

He did not fear death? He did not fear his Master would get punished for his rebellion act? He did not know there were Satan and other High-class Devil at the ball room?

Ravel wanted to tell that idiot, useless, weakling serv-... man.

Then came the fight, the man became an armored warrior who fought against her elder brother.

From what she saw she guessed he had to have some limitations, he couldn't be that strong for just three days even with non-stop training, not to mention the wound her brother caused on him.

In the end, she had learned that he had given up one of his arm only to get what he shouldn't have, for 10 seconds.

_'It wasn't worth it.'_

In Ravel's mind, giving up one of your arms only to get the power, even that power wasn't enough to ensure the victory. It wasn't worth. No matter how much she could think, it wasn't worth anything.

He could have just been fine with his Master married to other, that wasn't what he should be concerned with. It was the deal of High-class Devil, not a Low-class like him, if he wanted to have female serving him in bed he could just seduce another low-class female devils or human girls.

Then why? Why did he do it? Why did he give up one of his arms? For his Master? What was his reason to devote himself that much?

Ravel's body heated up at the moment she realized it.

Long ago, she was told by her butler, the fairy tales for children, the stories of heroes, they always come at the right time, they always save the people, save the maiden, they always defeat the bad guys.

She smiled, she dreamed, she hoped. All of her childhood time.

One day, a Knight in Shining Armor would come to her side, and took her on the endless journey.

She soon forgot that when she grew up, when she started to judge things on logic more.

She no longer dreamed a fantasy dream like that.

Until he came, Hyoudou Issei, the Pawn of Rias Gremory.

He was the Knight in Shining Armor of Rias Gremory, he crashed the wedding, he defeated her elder brother with a little preparation, then they escaped. Just like one of the stories.

When she realized it, she was researching every single piece of information about him. A straight forward man, a man who opened up to his desire. That kind of men wasn't present around her in the social of High-class. The kind of men that she sought to serve.

The climax came when she met him in the Young Devil party. She wanted to give him something, something so that he wouldn't forget about her. She wanted to slowly get close to Hyoudou Issei.

She did that. She was successful. He didn't hate her for being the younger sister of the one who almost putting his Master into a loveless marriage.

Her mother had traded her back with a free Bishop. She finally became free of her elder brother's Peerage.

_'I can become his Peerage in the future!'_

Becoming other's Peerage doesn't just like you serve under your Master, since Devil has large lifespan, your servants will be with you for a long time. The Gremory was the first one to treat their servants like family, that time the other Pillar laughed and sneered at their acts, but now, the Phenex had understood, by having more family members, that was the only way to spend your large life without losing your own desire and interest.

'There's people who jealous about his powers not knowing what hardship he had to overcome.'

Hyoudou Issei was the Sekiryuutei of this generation, the one who held the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 god-killing Longinus. However, even if he was the Sekiryuutei didn't mean he automatically becomes strong overnight. Among the Peerage of Rias Gremory he had the smallest demonic power, he couldn't teleport using magic seal which a devil child can do it easily. He had no talents in any combat departments, according to the training note of Himejima Akeno he wasn't born to be a swordsmen, magician nor hand-to-hand fighter, no, nothing at all. The main ability of Boosted Gear is to double the strength of the user every 10 without limit, it might be heard as something outrageous but in reality if you have the power level of 1 you can only increase it to 2, which is useless against almost everything else. And that still hasn't counted the cost you have to pay to get that abnormal powers.

Issei had to push himself and training many days just to achieve what he had in the Rating Game with Raiser Phenex, raising the capacity of the amount of Boost he could hold to certain time, however it wasn't enough for him to defeat Raiser, what a joke, a Longinus possessor couldn't defeat a high-class devil which is far more weaker than a Satan or Seraph.

'People can't see anything good in Issei just because he's a pervert, they always think he's born strong and special due to his Longinus but the truth is he only knows about his Longinus barely a year while others have their long time training with supernatural powers, such hypocrisy people.'

Those eyes are blinded by the achievements of others, they never see what behind the backs of those who gain it by pushing themselves. But that is another story.

Ravel wanted to get close to Hyoudou Issei now, so that when he became a High-class Devil, which was too obvious, his achievements for fighting stray devils, fenced off the Evil God Loki and the God-killing wolf Fenrir, battled against the Khaos Brigade, that alone were enough to promote him to High-class, it was them, they didn't want someone like him to skip the road too fast. Ravel also knew Sirzechs Lucifer didn't want his future brother in law to get tangled in the politics world.

A man like Hyoudou Issei wasn't suit to be in the politic, it would be better if he could live freely.

'Also, I... I will get "skinship" by him if he is my King.'

Every girl has their own fantasy. She, Ravel Phenex, being a female Devil. It wouldn't weird if she wanted to know more about that.

Hyoudou Issei was a pervert, he... he would do it to her, right? Before reborn as a Devil, she knew he was already a pervert, even if he wanted to do it with her, she wouldn't resist, after all, he was her King, she was his Bishop, a servant to him. Devil is known for their lust, and passion. It was Ravel's reason to be with Hyoudou Issei.

'Maybe being a pervert is better.'

Ravel had thought about it. She had read dozen of stories where the male characters had no desire with the female fell in love with them. They lived like a "Saint". They brought the moral parts into their every speeches and acts. They didn't have the desire to please the female fell in love with them in bed.

Ravel hated pervert creepers, but her future King was not someone like that. He didn't have any attempt to attack/assault female, even after he was reborn as a Devil and could brainwash them into his toys. Devil had no rules to forbid such acts. The number dropped recently, but some still did it.

He was a lovable pervert Pawn. He didn't treat female like his toys.

Ravel turned herself in her luxurious bed, she wished she had bought a hug pillow with his smell on it sold by Azazel.

'But it's too shameless for me! A High-class Devil to be obsessed with that!'

After that day, when she learned that Hyoudou Issei was alive, she had cried till her eyes swollen.

The man she fell in love, he had come back, he would always come to her side when she needed him! Not even the nemesis of dragons could stop him. He was her idol.

But unfortunately, news came from her friend via magic circle, Koneko, Hyoudou Issei was missing. He didn't die, but he wasn't here, wasn't in this world anymore. The Underworld couldn't trace him, she didn't know about the Heaven, but now they were Alliance, there was no point in hiding a Devil who was also Sekiryuutei from the others especially when the leaders of the Three Factions were favoring Hyoudou Issei.

'I can't sleep. I have lost him once, and now I cannot allow myself to sleep soundly without knowing his conditions.'

Ravel got up, she carefully checked if someone was outside her room, then quickly, she prepared her bags and personal belongings.

She had a plan. She would run from her house.

Out there, someone was waiting for her. He had used his life to save her, to protect her friends, to let his loves escape the jaws of danger.

Now, it was her time, it was her turn to do the same for him. As his manager, Ravel Phenex would help her hero!

Pumped up by her determination, Ravel stepped to her room's door.

"Young lady, it is shameful and unacceptable for a High-class Devil to run away from her home."

!

Ravel had just opened her room door, her items was in her pocket dimension. But in front of her eyes, Lady Phenex was there.

"M-Mother..."

Ravel felt shocked! Her plan was just executed! It didn't reach the mansion's main door yet! The dramatic moment when she ran to the main door and shouted back to her family!

Actually they could bind her in place using Demonic powers.

"Come with me."

Lady Phenex signed. She took her daughter to the living room for guest.

On the way, Ravel looked at her surrounding, trying to find a way to escape from her mother. She saw her elder brother's room, the room of Raiser Phenex, but it was locked.

Ravel could unlock it but she would risk letting her mother know so she threw away the idea. She would find out another way, she had to.

"Lord Beelzebub, I have brought my daughter here."

"Thank you."

!

'Lord Beelzebub!? One of the new four Satan!? What is he doing here!?'

Ravel couldn't understand. Her family didn't do anything bad to the Devil's reputations, they even participated in the crisis, what Lord Beelzebub wanted from her family?

"Sit down, don't worry just a small talk."

Ravel sat down to the opposite of Lord Beelzebub. She felt nervous, Lord Beelzebub wasn't someone who liked to meet others personally. She heard from her parents Lord Lucifer was one of the few Lord Beelzebub met personally, other than that he only appeared when the Satan had a meeting.

"Ravel Phenex, isn't it? Sirzechs told me about you."

"Y-Yes, it's my pleasure to get acknowledged by Lord Lucifer."

Ravel had met Sirzech, the last time was when she accepted his offer to become Hyoudou Issei's manager. The Crimson Satan was friendly to everyone, getting to know him was far more easy than to other noble house, especially those from the Bael.

"You know Hyoudou Issei? The Sekiryuutei and Rias Gremory's servant?"

"Yes, I...I am his manager."

It was her job, it was her duty given by Lord Lucifer. She would tell it to anyone, she proud of it, her position besides him.

"Did you know that he is one of the best potential Devil? He has 4 Mutated Pawn, I think his grown is so interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

Indeed, he was out of everyone's prediction. He did things that made people asked themselves how was that possible? He, was the symbol of impossible, Hyoudou Issei that is.

Lord Beelzebub elegantly slide his hand on the table, a dull box appeared after that.

"Evil Pieces?"

"Correct. Sirzech wasn't wrong. You would be good to be with him."

'But why? Ise-sama has enough powers to pass the High-class Devil, his mind and trivial others may hasn't been enough, but he can learn it. But why?'

"You must be confused why I give this to you, you don't have to say, we are intelligent Devil, when you see this, both you and I know I will give this to you, what you wondering now is why?"

Like walking in her heart, Lord Beelzebub spoke.

"I find him interesting, that Sekiryuutei boy, and I have free time you know, human's games are good, but this case, his case, Hyoudou Issei's case, was far more interesting compare to them. So I

took my little time to do this."

The box opened. Inside was 1 King, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop, 1 Knight and 4 Pawn. All of them had dull black color. But this wasn't a complete Evil Pieces. No, normally there are only 15 Evil Pieces, the King Piece wasn't exist in the first place.

"Lord Beelzebub?"

"The High-class ones might not be happy when they know there's a Middle-class Devil who has a Peerage, so I have to lower it down, a little. You see, this is not the normal Evil Pieces, it is one of my prototype when I created the today's version. I modified it, now it has only half, but when he returns with all chess pieces used, we will prepare a Rating Game, if he wins, he will have one more chess piece, he will gather more chess pieces as he wins. If he fails, I have to take back 1 chess piece, if he continues to fail in the next Rating Game, two chess pieces will be taken back, until he has nothing left."

"So this is the trial Lord Beelzebub set for Sekiryuutei."

"I would prefer if you call it a challenge, after all, you cannot get something without paying back anything."

"I understand. As his manager, I will, no, I am going to ensure Hyoudou Issei's victory at his first Rating Game as the King!"

Yes, she would help him gather the talents, she would teach him many things as the king, the strategies, the tactics, how to adapt the situations, the rules of Rating Games. She had to teach him all.

'Ise-sama wouldn't want to lose any of his pieces, so I have to ensure his 8 times victories.'

Continuous wining isn't common, despite having powerful Peerage, you can still lose to others, it depends on your luck, your advantages and disadvantages. Ravel knew she had many things to help Hyoudou Issei cover it.

"But what about the King Piece? The standard for each Evil Piece Set is 15 Pieces based on human chess, I have never seen a King Piece before."

"It's up to you to find out, and I'm pretty sure Sekiryuutei would have fun playing with it."

"I understand."

Ravel took the box from Lord Beelzebub, she put it carefully in her pocket dimension.

"Ravel Phenex, Sekiryuutei wants a harem, unlike many others who can only think about one lover, he wants more and doesn't afraid to show it, it is his motivation, his "core". If you really want to support him on his road, you have to accept it."

"I know, and I will, Lord Beelzebub."

It's common in Devil social to have a harem. As long as you can provide and prove yourself, the female will gladly be with you.

'It's not rare if a dragon wants a harem.'

"Well, I will leave. Make sure he gets the Evil Pieces."

"Yes! Lord Beelzebub."

The Satan teleported himself away. Ravel stood there for a moment, then she realized this was her chance to run away!

"Ravel?"

"Mother!?"

'Agh! I was late for only seconds!'

Her mother hugged her.

"Mother?"

"Strange isn't it? Hugging family member like this. We have long forgotten this kind of interaction, but the Gremory has reminded us. Even Devil has their family."

"I...I-"

"Ravel, when I was young like you I didn't have a choice to marry the man I loved. I only loved your father back when I had my first child but now, I don't want the same happened to you. They said Devil is selfish so we will be selfish for ourselves."

"You don't have to say more! I understand! I understand all!"

Her tear soaked her mother's dress. She couldn't stop it, the tear was dropping on the shoulder of the mother who wanted her child to find the happiness.

"Go on, becomes his Peerage. Sekiryuutei is a good man, he will take care of you just like his love. You don't have to convince them, he wants a harem, they would do anything to make him accept them, if you really love him then you will be his harem."

"Yes."

"Beside, even the women need things from their beloved men."

"I-Is that so?"

"Fu fu fu, I only realized it when it turned to me. Tell me Ravel, we being Devil, would you love a man only cares about powers and others but not pervert acts? With our large lifespan, there's nothing wrong in enjoying ourselves with lust and passion."

Ravel could feel her face burning. So that is what being a Devil.

"Now go. Farewell my daughter."

Lady Phenex let her child go, she had done the duty of mother, now it was the time to watch her daughter became a lady.

"I will be back! I will get him marry me!"

Ravel felt happiness and sad, she knew this one day would come, but this was too early! It wasn't what she expected.

'No sad. I can still return to my home, Ise-sama is not someone who forces himself on others and demands them to do his own personal things.'

"Be sure to give me grandchild when you get back!"

"F-Father!?"

"Shouldn't you run out and take your daughter back?"

"Ha ha ha! I have a legendary dragon as my son in law, what can I ask for more? I can see him being a Satan in future!"

"Dear, let return to our bed."

Thus, the adventure of the little Phenex began.

'I will find my dragon.'

…

"Wait! Ravel! Take these bottles of Phoenix Tear with you! And this ancient rune tome! This crystal ball, too! You can have my virtual Rating Game to play when you're bored, too! Oh, I have bought a dragon-slayer dagger, be sure to take it with you!"

"She's gone Raiser."

"Shut up Ruval!"

* * *

><p>"That's your story?"<p>

"Yep, pretty much how did I survive against Her Eminence, she's a scary lady."

"Yeah."

In the high-class private bath, there were two males sitting in the pool relaxing their bodies, even though it's a bath none of them could really enjoy the blissful of hot water.

Since the situation ahead is danger, it was normal for them to be worried.

"To think you're with a goddess and still being able to act like a civilian, I'm surprise for that Hyoudou-san. When I fought heretic gods both of their minions and themselves are crazy, battle-lust troublesome guys."

Issei signed as he used the towel on his neck to wipe the sweat on his face.

"Me too, I have a rival whose head only filled with "Fight this guy, fight that guy." He's such a battle maniac, it's just like if he doesn't fight then he would die or something. Honestly I don't know, but he's quite strong."

"Strong? Your rival's the same level as you? I think you're strong yourself Hyoudou-san, managed to beat all of those gorillas alone is a feat."

"I do what I can Kusanagi-san."

After Kusanagi Godou saw Issei with Ophis, Issei had talked to Kusanagi and they agreed to have a private bath so Issei could tell his story. Ophis was sent to the girls while Issei lied to them that she was his cousin, to be honest Issei thought Ophis is close to his "Dragon-Mother", she was the one who saved him along with Great Red, gave his new energy so she's his mother in some ways. The girls were acting shocked at first, but then Blandelli was the one stepped up and promised Issei she would take care of Ophis, Godou was skeptical but after hearing Issei's explanation he had no objection.

Seeing the atmosphere become to get tensed, Issei thought up, he began to work his brain, trying to seek something to talk, something that both he and Kusanagi could ease the tension.

"Kusanagi-san, what do you do? I mean what are you gonna do once you graduate? Do you have a dream?"

"Me?"

"Yes! My dream is to become a harem king!"

Proudly spoke that out loud, Issei began to spill out his dream, even if it's kinda childish when he compared to other people he knew like Sairaorg or Sona, he still liked it and wanted to speak about it, sharing his dream with others.

"I want to have a harem, to gain affection from girls. It must be nice to have multiple girls taking care of you, going date together, eating lunch together, e-even sleeping next to them! Of course the relationship must be built on the trust of each others, I don't want them to marry me just because I'm rich or powerful."

"Eh Hyoudou-san, I...I'm not sure about that, I mean, would those girls even come to being good with each others? Would they fight each others for your attention? You know, those emperor guys who had an entire palace full of women and they made dramas about those women killed each others to get his attention."

"Wow, that...that... I didn't know."

Talking with a Campione sure is a nice move! Issei guessed Kusanagi must have tasted those from his harem and managed to make them stop their fighting over him.

"Well, I'll try my best to make sure all the girls love not just me but also themselves. Ah, now that's yuri... But I will do my best to achieve my dream. What about you Kusanagi-san?"

"Dream huh?"

Kusanagi had a weird face, his eyes turned upward to the ceiling while his body relaxed. It's more like a space-out moment of the young god-slayer.

"Kusanagi-san?"

Issei hoped he didn't touch a bad topic, after all guy like Kusanagi might have a dark past and this could relate to his personal life.

"No it's nothing, I guess I'll have to find out about that when I finished my school years. Anyway we should head out Hyoudou-san, there are lives waiting to be saved by us."

"Got it Kusanagi-san."

Since Issei wanted to practice his magic, instead of preparing clothes he created them out of magic.

'Good! Now I don't have to carry my clothes everywhere on a trip.'

"Hyoudou-san? Your trunks... Are you sure you took the right one?"

What?

For the first time Issei looked down and he almost screamed out, much to his horror.

"It-It has oppai pattern on it!"

Quickly tried to fix the trunks Issei felt so embarrassed about it, making a oppai trunks out of air in front of a god-slayer.

"I-I'll go first."

"I will catch up later!"

And so Issei had to use the normal clothes prepared by the hotel instead of his magic oppai trunks.

After the dinner Issei and Annie were told to wait for the personal discussion among the circle of Kusanagi, they were sitting in another room with Ophis on Issei's lap, enjoying her snacks.

'What should I do, now Kusanagi-san knows about me, not everything but still, he doesn't seem to be the kind that loves to challenge everyone so it's alright for now. He doesn't want to fight Ophis after knowing the truth either.'

Still Issei didn't know how Annie would react once she knew Ophis is a goddess, she's a god-slayer just like Kusanagi and Luo Hao, but Issei guessed with her serious attitude he would be able to negotiate and explain to her when things happened.

"She's your cousin Hyoudou-san?"

Turning off the TV by the remote Annie asked Issei, unknowingly increased the tension in the room.

"Y-Yes, Ophis is my cousin."

"For a Japanese like you to have an European cousin, your family is a weird one."

Her sharp eyes were on both Issei and Ophis, while Ophis still having fun eating her treatment Issei couldn't hold down his thumping heart. He knew this might be the chance to talk about Asherah's problem, earlier Annie said she wanted to confirm Asherah's death, but she's also a Campione so it means she came here to check by herself. One wrong word and Issei might ruin this.

They continued to sit there, waiting for the discussion of the Japanese God-slayer. Besides the television in the room there was not other form of entertainment so the tensed silent slowly took over the atmosphere. Issei knew he was going to help Kusanagi to face a god, Annie, too so he couldn't let his mind relax as long as he thought about the matter at hand.

Seeing the close to panic Issei Annie couldn't help but give him an advice.

"Relax, I know a god could be terrifying, so when facing him directly or indirectly you have to do your best. Try everything you can, don't worry about dirty tricks or underhanded tactics, heretic gods wouldn't care about that, in their eyes we human is just another stone, another grass on the ground."

Once again Issei felt strange hearing those words came from a god-slayer, what is the truth? Why is what he heard from the Campione side is different from the supernatural side? Issei guessed he could not group Guinevere into the god side but still, she wasn't human and had showed her despise toward the god-slayer.

'Who is lying? No, it could be all of those is a huge misunderstanding? Then again Asherah told me Campione was born even in the ancient age.'

Keeping his brain in complicated things, Issei felt headache a bit, he signed, then when he planned to take a short nap Annie called him.

"Hyoudou-san, what do you think about Kusanagi Godou?"

"Eh?"

Annie coughed a little, she then picked up her tea cup, had a dip and continued her speech.

"Hyoudou-san, do you know why there's many females with Kusanagi Godou?"

"Because he's kinda cool and is a Campione?"

That's what Issei could only think of, Kusanagi Godou wasn't a handsome male. They said that a mortal became a Campione once they slayed god, so Kusanagi must have done an impossible feat as a mortal to defeat a god, Issei guessed that's the reason why he attracted many beauties. Beside he gave him useful advices on what would happen if the girls in the harem fight themselves so Issei could only feel thankful for it.

Annie made a sign, she turned put her hands on Issei's shoulders and turning himself face to face with her.

"No, Hyoudou-san, do not let that impression lies to you. Kusanagi Godou is a man who toys with maiden's hearts. Even his attitude toward the crisis is far better than the kings in the Europe, it doesn't change the fact that his love life is too similar to drama tv series."

"Eh?"

"Did you know that to heal his injure back then, his female companions had broken into argument to see who would be the one to kiss him?"

"Oh, I didn't-"

"Truly shameless, for a man to have such barbaric act like having a harem of young girls."

"Whoa whoa, wait a second. What do you mean by harem and barbaric act?"

It was Issei's dream to to have a harem! He never considered it was a barbaric act or something like that, he just wanted to have moments of happiness with his harem, sleeping together, making meals for him, tenderly kissing him when he got home after a day of hardwork.

"You don't know? Only tyrants had a bunch of young girls, Kusanagi Godou might be a king, but having a bunch of young girls with him and they... having such shameless..."

Issei felt his face cold, what? Is his harem dream what a tyrant would do? No! There's no way he could accept it! He would never allow himself to treat the girls badly, never let them cry, never let them hurt. Issei made a promise that he would be a different kind of "tyrant" when it came to taking care of his harem, speaking of which Issei never saw Kusanagi treated his harem badly, perhaps he could tell Annie?

"Anyway, how did your cousin get to this place? Down at the entrance the polices and government agents have sealed everything up, and the road to this inn is full of monster monkeys who serve the heretic god. I know your cousin is special in her own way, but it's hard for me to believe your cousin managed to get here."

"She, well Ophis will be fine on her own. However I want to protect her as much as possible."

After the day Cao Cao used Samael to create a clone of Ophis, she was much weaker, in her word, she told everyone she's only as strong as twice Heavenly Dragons at their prime, that much power can make sure she's safe by herself, but then Issei never wanted to see Ophis getting hurt by anything, he wanted to protect her from those harms.

"Ise, is a dragon. Ise is strong."

Munching her snack Ophis told Annie.

"Dragon huh, is that what a child describe her guardian?"

Annie had a small smile, but deep down in Issei's heart he knew this could be the chance for him to talk about Asherah, he had to take it.

"Yes, Annie-san, no, you're a Campione, right? I am a dragon, well, humanoid dragon."

"Ha Ha Ha, what are you talking about? You mistaking me for John Pluto Smith, he's the Campione not me. I'm his subordinate. And you said you're a humanoid dragon?"

"But clearly you're a Campione!"

"No, really, you are a silly man Hyoudou-san. I'm not the king, John Pluto Smith, nick name JPS, is the one."

'Could it be Annie denying her being a Campione? Or she has double persona?'

Such though should be left alone, for now Issei wanted to focus on the Asherah's part.

"You seem to be trouble Hyoudou-san, talk to me, I can send the messenger to JPS later."

"It's about Asherah..."

Nervously Issei spoke up, waiting for the Campione's reaction. He could see the icy cold expression on her face once she heard the Asherah name, after a full minute Annie talked.

"I see, you're a dragon, both you and that Leviathan are [Serpent], in a way you and her are the same kin. It's normal for you to care about her."

"Then could I-"

"I don't know what you're planning, but not too long ago Asherah has once attacked Los Angeles, destroying many building and took many lives. Her cult practices heretic acts such as killing themselves to revive her, and that's not every of her vicious acts against humanity. She will never left alive Hyoudou-san."

"Annie-san, all of those actions were because of her frustration, she was taken away from her position as a goddess!"

"Then it would be justice for her to kill others? Just because she lost everything it doesn't mean she's allowed to do what she wants. Everything has its own price Hyoudou-san, if you keep on siding with someone likes to soak in blood and hatred and still want to talk about fairness, you're a hypocrite."

"Everyone deserves a chance! If she needs to atone for her sins, leave her live so her punishment is to rebuild what she has destroyed."

"They are not mortal nor having the same culture as us Hyoudou-san, especially that girl. She will continue to kill and burn as long as she lives. I have fought her together with my king more than you know."

The speeches stabbed into Issei's heart. He never thought that deep, he just wanted to do what he could before his eyes, saving someone, but his choice this time marked him as a hypocrite?

"You didn't know Asherah's malicious behaviors toward humanity, I can understand that, you want to save her because you're the same kin as her, I can understand that. However, you must know that there's people hate her for killing their families and destroyed their homes, if you were there you would see their faces, crying, shouting, cursing. They want justice to be executed, they want the one who took away what precious to them die. Hyoudou-san, that girl is not worth saving, she must pay for what she did."

"I'll take responsibility."

"Huh?"

"I'll take responsibility for each of Asherah's actions after I save her, everyone of them. I will be the one to guide her to non-violent life, I will be the one to stop her if she's out of control. So please, let her live."

"I'm afraid that I can't. She had her time and chances, those are gone now. As much as I trust you I cannot let she live, she must die or killed no matter what you promise me. Beside I'm not the one has such right to talk about that anyway."

As her last words connected to Issei's ear, Annie stood up and left the room, leaving Issei alone circling himself in his thought, torn between saving and leaving Asherah alone.

'Guinevere told me to let Asherah die, Annie-san also told me to let Asherah die, from Guinevere's I know Asherah could be revived, but still...'

How should he act? What should he do? Would this time his act is truly put him into the hypocrite's territory?

Issei felt helpless, this wasn't like anything back in his world, he didn't have to worry much about everything, he just had to keep moving forward, defeat this guy, save that girl, pretty much all of those were simple to Issei, but not like what he facing now.

[Partner, listen to me.]

'What is it Ddraig?'

[I think there's many things we still haven't known about this world, like what exactly the deal with the god-slayers and the heretic gods? One told us the god-slayers are the bad guys, one told us how evil the heretic gods are, in a way it's up to you choose which side. As for that Asherah, well, Guinevere said that she would be revive, right? So if she dies this time and revives later, we can save her by guiding her to the right way, it's what you do best partner.]

'Thanks Ddraig! I-I... Really, thank you so much Ddraig.'

[You never give up, you should continue to pursuit your dream, don't be down just because of these kinds of thing happen to you. Trust your heart partner.]

'Right, I will continue to work hard! I will become the ultimate pawn and marry Rias! Koneko, too, having babies with Xenovia and Akeno would be nice too. Ah, I miss them so much.'

Pumping his fist into the air Issei regained his spirit, for now let's just do what he can, in the dinner Kusanagi mentioned about Yukari Mariya's younger sister was captured by the monkey god, Issei would seek to save her first then defeat the monkey god later, er, maybe helping Kusanagi and Annie defeat the monkey god would be the right term.

"Hyoudou-san?"

The door opened, standing there was Kusanagi with a serious expression.

"It's time."

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

The plan was to scout, Kusanagi said he wanted to get information about Sun Wu Kong as much as he could. It seems like the young god-slayer is a cautious one, Issei had participated in battle that needed scouting before, those would become essential in real combat later.

"I think Kusanagi-san wants to observe the monkey god's behaviors to figure out his battle-style and habits."

Sitting in the car Issei shared his thought with the American Campione, Annie Charlton, earlier the task of ensuring the escape route for Kusanagi and his team if bad things happened was given to him and Annie.

"I heard his [Authority] is similar to JPS, it requires certain conditions to activate and can't be used freely like other kings."

"I haven't heard that [Authority] of god-slayers need conditions to activate."

As far as Issei could remember from his lessons taught by Asherah, all kings have [Authority] with them, after the first time they slayed a god their bodies got modified into a being above human, later each times they slayed a god they would said god's [Authority], apparently it's a random powerup decided by fate.

Annie picked her coffee cup up, inhaled a pack full of scent before gulping it in one breathe.

"JPS also needs certain conditions to use his powers, sometimes he has to sacrifice to protect his citizens, always a troublesome king he is, but what makes me work under his orders is his responsibility toward his career as the king of Los Angeles."

"I see."

Ophis wasn't here with Issei, she was left behind in the inn, trying to brew the tea the girls taught her when Issei was with Kusanagi in the bath. Issei couldn't find a better reason to let her there, in any case letting Ophis close to that monkey god is never a good thing, least they fight each others and blow everything up. That's a no-no in Issei's mind.

A silent took over the car, knowing nothing more to say Issei opened the door and walked himself to the tree nearby, it was October, the cool wind blowing through his hair, touching it Issei realized his hair was a little longer.

'I should get a hair-cut.'

From afar there were some monkeys playing on the trees, Issei hoped those were real monkeys, not the previous human ones, the more he thought about the acts of this Sun Wu Kong the more he found it suspicious about Guinevere's words.

Who was the right? Who was the wrong? Heretic gods or god-slayers?

'My eyes are blinded by the commotion of black and white, this is gray, if good people like Kusanagi-san and Annie-san exist, then people just like to do what they want like Luo Hao exist, too. If bad god like Sun Wu Kong exist then people like Guinevere exist.'

Once again she appeared in Issei's mind, black hair, cute voice, he still remembered and cherished his memory of her, even though that was a fake one. The girls had lifted it up for him, he knew sooner or later he would forget about her, but then, this, this emotion he's suffering, it exists in every time he gets close to a girl, his mind was just focusing on the girl so he somehow managed to push her image away.

'I'm so weak, pathetic, can't even forget a ghost.'

A sound clicked behind Issei, turning his head back he saw Annie with her cell phone in hand.

"I have to go, JPS has come and he needs me to report the status, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay."

When Annie began to run, she looked back at Issei one last time.

"Have you made up your mind about Asherah?"

"Ah, y-yes. I understand it."

"You don't have to work it up too much, I believe a man like you will finally marry to a good girl."

Ah that's embarrassed one.

'Good thing I haven't told her about my love life, I have a girlfriend and several girls attempted to have sex with me back in my world you know.'

Soon Annie's figure disappeared into the forest, leaving Issei behind in the car.

"Hm... Now when Kusanagi-san returns who will drive?"

Issei is still a high school student, of course he hadn't taken his motorcycle or car license yet, in fact he rode on his bike more than the time he teleported. Now the only driver had gone the job to ensure everyone's escape is down to Issei, picking up the phone Kusanagi gave him he dialed the number of Annie.

'…'

Something had happened to Annie? Issei impatiently waited for a few more minutes but Annie still hadn't picked up the phone. Issei knew Annie is the JPS by her word, being a god-slayer she should be fine by her own, still an ominous feeling draining his calmness.

Before he returned to the car the phone rang, this time it was the number of Annie, immediately Issei pressed the answer button. However the voice from the other side wasn't Annie's usual voice, but a heroic and masculine one.

'Did bad things happen to you? No worry because I'm here.'

"Who are you? Where's Annie-san?"

'Oops, where's my manner. Ehem, my name, is John Pluto Smith, you can call me JPS. When Annie Charlton came to report to me the current situation we were assaulted by a group of Divine Beasts, but have no fear, I have everything under control. Annie was sent back to my personal temporary HQ to watch over the situation.'

"I-I see."

[So that's her second persona. In my life I have seen worse.]

'That doesn't help anything in this Ddraig.'

'I heard about your valiant act of fighting Divine Beasts serve the Handsome Monkey King, thanks to your effort the young lady man Campione and my subordinate were able to escape the jaw of death. Let me thank you properly on another day, how about a toast in my territory?'

"I...Eh... No, what I-"

'Then it's settled! I will contact you later, but for now we have to deal with the heretic gods first, party will be served once the disaster ended.'

"Yes! But I'm trying to tell you is that I don't know how to drive! My job is to secure the escape route for Kusanagi-san and his team so I will be the one drives the car when they arrive."

The truth is the driving job was Annie's and Issei would be holding off or eliminate any threat came after Kusanagi, but now he guessed he would become the driver to replace Annie's one.

'You give Kusanagi Godou and his female harem too little credit. Trust me, they will come out all alive even if the circumstance is impossible to survive, especially that blond Italian, she's the right hand and most loyal to Kusanagi, I don't downplay the others in his harem but she's the best among them.'

Looks like this JPS persona is not someone against harem?

'Also I have heard the circumstance regardless about you and Asherah, truthfully that evil witch has to be brought to justice no matter what happened for what she had done to my people. As a man you will feel protective toward females, but make no mistake. There's a time you will regret saving someone just because that's a girl, I'm sorry but I do not allow you to save her, even if it makes me your enemy.'

The manly voice of JPS rang through Issei's ear, pressuring him into the corner. Nonetheless Issei had made the choice in his heart.

"I understand that."

'Good! Let us meet again Hyoudou Issei.'

The call ended in an unexpected manner, Issei couldn't have a better reaction to that one. As he began to recollect himself, he could hear the booming sound over the sky.

"That must be the signal!"

As the unit to secure the retreat route, Issei's job was to wait for the signal fired by the scouting team then began to extract them from the battle zone. However right now Annie had turned into JPS and didn't show any signs of helping driving the car which was originally her role, while Issei's one is to intercept any hostiles in bound. Erica Blandelli was the first to arrive.

"Hyoudou-san, we have gotten what necessary, where's Annie-san?"

Hearing the blond Italian's question Issei replied with an unsure voice.

"She has gone to report to John Pluto Smith the Campione of Los Angeles."

Seeing the surprised face of everyone Issei knew this might become a big trouble, but the only method to get out of this situation is to believe what JPS said.

"Erica-san, I believe you can take care of this. As for me I will stand here to slow down whatever comes after you."

"Looks like we're in your debt again Hyoudou-san."

Kusanagi Godou and his companions came not long after that speech, seeing Issei in high spirit the young Campione couldn't help but smile despite his tired body.

"Hyoudou-san, I'm counting on you, this Monkey God is more dangerous than what I have faced up till now."

Issei opened the door to let Kusanagi get inside, he knew it's time to finish his role.

"Don't worry, I'll do what I can."

"If you can, please take back Mariya Hikari, she has been devoured into the stomach of that heretic god, that fellow said she wouldn't die but I'm not so sure..."

'So to rescue the victim I have to beat that monkey till he pukes out.'

Issei thought about what he got to do while the car carrying everyone ran out to the safe zone with Erica on the driver seat. JPS wasn't wrong in that regard.

"What is this? Oh Ho! A divine creature!"

A huge monkey appeared from the forest, crushing the trees and stones as he walked, with thick golden fur and the eyes of a predator he directed his killing intent to Issei.

"[Serpent]! What a great recipe to drunk myself, I will enjoy playing with you!"

"As if I'd allow you to do that!"

Even if Issei knew he was going to battle with a god, he felt no fear, the blood inside him is heating up, burning through his veins as his body covered in crimson light. This Monkey God wasn't an opponent to be underestimated, he had turned the innocent into mere monkeys for his own joy, that was enough for Issei to beat him up!

"I who was about to awaken..."

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

The surrounding of Issei was flashed up by crimson color, he could feel this time the powers inside him were more than what he had ever had.

[As long as we stand on the ground your armor would regenerate immediately!]

"I'll keep that in mind Ddraig!"

"Let's play! Here I come Crimson Serpent!"

The massive palm squashed on Issei but he dodged in the last second before opening his wings and dived into the Monkey God's neck punching both of his huge fists at the same time.

"AGH!"

Issei's fists continued to push the Monkey God into the sky, but then he was caught by the huge hands and crushed mercilessly.

"That was not hurt at all, but a very bravery move against this Handsome Monkey King! I applaud for your courage Crimson Serpent!"

The massive hands Issei was caught in were slowly breaking away his armor. Nonetheless Issei resisted to the very end, he strech his body, pushing back the fingers as much as he could before firing a Dragon Shot to the fingers nails.

"Orya!"

Blasting away the nails was enough for Issei to escape the palm of the Monkey God, the smoke came from the hands made the Monkey God having veins pop up, he's definitely hurt and angry for now, but Issei spared no expense in exploiting the little recovery time. He flew to the tail, grabbed it and began to spin the massive monkey.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch! Stop that! You are making me feel funny with this!"

Issei swinging non stop until he got enough momentum to throw Sun Wu Kong into further the sky.

"I'm gonna charge up and blow him away Ddraig!"

[I'm on it!]

The twin cannons hidden in the wings showed up, crimson aura leaking from them. Issei knew he could get more powers if he fired from the ground but the in-between time prepare for that would allow Sun Wu Kong to find out his intention.

"Interesting interesting! I shall take that ahead!"

Coiling himself into a massive fur bar Sun Wu Kong descent toward Issei as he discharged his blasters.

[Crimson Blaster!]

The attack dried the sky crimson, contacted Sun Wu Kong's giant body damaged it bit by bit, but soon Issei realized his attack couldn't stop or make the Monkey God change his direct. Issei braced himself as the fur ball slammed him into the ground below, creating a so deep crater that human must think it as a nightmare. As the last ditch effort Issei used all of his limbs of push Sun Wu Kong away and get back to the ground.

"Hah, hah, hah..."

"You... You are strong."

The giant monkey could no longer be seen, in its place were a short monkey with a yellow shirt, he like Issei was also breathing heavily.

"I will get serious a bit, do not die so quick. Entertain me Crimson Serpent!"

Sun Wu Kong summoned his staff, for one moment all the rocks on the ground were picked up and shot toward Issei. Issei countered by shooting his shotgun Dragon Shot, soon they went into melee with each others but now Issei was at his disadvantage, even if his armor regenerated quickly Sun Wu Kong's speed was too fast, he just targeted the joint points and the vital points on Issei's body, forcing him to bring up his defense time to time.

"I am feeling so happy! This is my first time seeing such a stubborn snake like you! Tell me how do you manage to hold up this far?"

Even if Sun Wu Kong talked his staff wasn't stopping to hit Issei, sometimes Issei was able to hit back but Sun Wu Kong always had his guard so it was an useless attack.

"Perhaps you come for this little snake?"

Suddenly, a doll-like figure appeared in the Sun Wu Kong's right hand. It was the body of Divine Ancestor Asherah! However, it was very small since her body had shrunk so much it was like a ginseng root.

Despite being in such a state, the witch still seemed to be alive, for one could hear her breathing weakly.

"Asherah!"

"S-Sekiryuutei...Save me..."

Issei could barely hear her voice! She was so weak that dropping her on the ground might kill her.

"Dragon and Snake, both are [Serpent], you attract to this one, isn't it?"

That said, Sun Wu Kong devoured Asherah.

!

"Come and rip out my stomach to take her back!"

With a laugh Sun Wu Kong began his new barrage attack against Issei.

[Partner! This guy is too much for you now, quickly retreat before the True Queen loses its effect!]

"I can't Ddraig! Asherah is there in front of me! Even if I can't save her, at least, at least let me give her a peaceful death!"

For once he tasted death before, he knew how painful it is, how horrible it is. At this time Issei knew he's being a hypocrite for the want to save Asherah, but he didn't care anymore, Asherah will pay what she did with her death, so he resolved that he should be the one to let her have a peaceful death. Issei knew as long as she was in this heretic god's hand what she going to face would be worse than what Issei had faced.

'Let's see if this work!'

Issei crossed his arms, intent to take the hit head on.

"Ho Ho, what is this? You are trying to bait me?"

Shit!

[Seems like this guy isn't easy to trick.]

If Sun Wu Kong had attacked Issei when he crossing his arms, Issei could catch the staff and dragged Sun Wu Kong close to his face before firing a huge Dragon Shot, but the plan was found out in the matter of seconds!

"Ha!"

Sun Wu Kong used his staff to sweep Issei, breaking his balance before do a uppercut using the staff to hit Issei into the sky.

"You are finished! That was a fun a battle by the way."

Sun Wu Kong followed his enemy to the sky, once again he squashed his opponent's vital point, this time it's the left shoulder. Hearing the crack sound he knew it must have been broken, even if the Crimson Serpent had great regeneration the wound caused by a god wouldn't mend so fast.

"He he he..."

"Huh?"

If the helmet of Issei had the sight holes, Sun Wu Kong would know he was lured into the second trap, Issei's left hand was able to catch the staff with an steel grip while his left fist gave Sun Wu Kong a haymaker.

"Ouch!"

Sun Wu Kong stepped back retaking his staff, Issei knew his trick finally worked.

[Divide!]

"W-What? My power...!"

The gauntlet on Issei's right arm was covered in white color instead of crimson, it was the power he got from his rival Vali Lucifer, the ability to half his enemy's power and add it to himself. In the normal Scale Mail Issei wouldn't be able to pull this stunt on a god-class enemy, but he was in his strongest mode.

"You...! You...!"

Issei shot another Dragon Shot at Sun Wu Kong but his staff had extended and dived into Issei's torso, shoving him into the forest below crushing everything in its path.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Still not as powerful as his rival, but those to Issei at this critical moment. With the enhanced strength from Sun Wu Kong he was able to catch the staff pushing him.

"Take this!"

Guessing the Monkey God still holding the staff Issei swung the staff cutting the hill to his left in half with Sun Wu Kong being the one at the other side, dragging through the hill with his entire body.

[Divide! Divide!]

Once again Issei activated Divide Gear's power, his armor was cracked everywhere, his wings changed into the blue-light one to exhaust the excess power he couldn't hold, but even so his body was reaching the limit. Sun Wu Kong's power simply was too massive for him to continue cutting and keeping.

[Partner, stop the Divide Gear! Your armor gonna burst like Vali's!]

"I can't Ddraig! Just some more minutes that guy will-"

SREEECH!

It was like a flash, all Issei could see was blood spilling everywhere, some of the red hot liquid flew to the space of his broken helmet, on his right his eyes caught the image of the white gauntlet falling to the forest below before the pain hit him, but that wasn't the end. The staff he was holding became so huge that it made him looks like a bug to it, to make it worse the balance of the staff was changed, at the other head he could see a huge hammer appeared from nowhere dropping on the staff like hammering a nail.

"...72 spells...! Excell...! You force me to...!"

[Partner!]

Issei could swear Ddraig's voice was ringing in his head, but the pain and fatigue had slowly taken over his body, he was losing control, the crimson light around his armor was fading in darkness.

BAM!

The last image in his eyes was the staff of Sun Wu Kong pressing his body deep into the ground.

* * *

><p>"So this is Little Aisha's world?"<p>

"Yes Lord Rizevim!"

The two people, or not, since they weren't human by any sense.

The man in his middle whose hair and beard was silver asked the young maiden beside him.

"Is there any Gods, or more Campione in your world?"

"Yes! Currently beside me, there are 6 Campione. I don't know about the Gods, they appear too random."

She replied to him with an innocent voice. He was a man, a handsome noble Madam Aisha had decided to trust.

"I see. Thank you for that~~! Speaking of which, this place is somewhere in Europe, right?"

"Ah yes, this place looks oddly familiar to me. Hm, where did I see it...?"

Rizevim took a device out of his robe, it was a tool to let him know where he was.

"I... think we're in Eastern Europe?"

"Oh! I remember! This is the territory of Marquis Voban!"

"The oldest Campione?"

"Yes, he's rude! I don't like him. We should go before that old man gets angry with us being in his territory without his permission."

"Hm, you're right~~! We, should get going~~. After all, the oldest Campione is not one of my... interests."

"I know it! Lord Rizevim is a noble man who doesn't like rude man like Marquis Voban!"

"Of course I am, Little Aisha~~."

* * *

><p>I was too weak. I couldn't save her, what I heard afterward was too horrible for me to believe. As I lay my tired body I begin to think about what has happened to me in my life so far I realize one thing.<p>

Luck always favors me.

From being resurrected by a kind master to meeting nice people, simply luck was helping me too much. I ask myself what if I was serving a pure blood arrogant noble and such questions like that. In fact my head won't be full of happiness like the me now. And this battle has taught me one thing.

Power is everything. With more powers I could have saved more people, I could have killed my enemies quicker before the damage was deal. I find it such an appeal thought, perhaps this is what I should have done in the beginning.

I need more powers.

...

[Partner...]

...

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter of Act 1, I'm quite happy seeing this one finally gets the update. In fact I didn't think that I would at least finish Act 1 but got boring instead and began other projects. Anyway I'm going to attend a boot camp (I guess? The place where you will learn military basic thingy and such) for one month so I had to rush this chapter. Please point out what's wrong with it and I'll try my best to correct, when I return of course.<strong>

**For anyone wonder Annie will be just friend with Issei, yes, friend only or friend-zone, I even have plans like having Issei talk with Erica and then slap some sense into Godou, but that's for future and it's not certain. It's not necessary for Issei to get more girls, he already has enough so I'll focus more on other aspects. I admit I'm not good with writing battle scenes, mainly due to my terrible description and English wording/grammar so please pardon me for that.**

**Now onto the future Act, Issei won't attend the same school as Godou, why? Because it's overused, "Transfer Student" it is, his powerup also would not be like canon (he won't get Dividing Wyvern Fairy for example) and as I typed before it would contain massive canon breaker so the story might have plotholes, again I'll try my best to tune it down. I also want to reread Campione and High school DxD light novel so the next update might be a little longer.**


	7. Arc 2 Chapter 6

**Immoral Saint**

High school DxD x Campione!

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2 The Bless of Divinity<strong>

**Chapter 6 Burn part 1**

China.

One of the biggest countries in the world, while it's not the biggest but its population surpasses any country. A nation embraces and nurtures cultures of more than thousands of years, assimilated others and slowly changed them from inside.

Metropolises rise and shine, expanding in every region along with modern technology. However the rift between poor and rich is too high, one can understand it with his own eyes once he sees a rotten wooden house among the huge buildings in a large city.

Currently in a town down at the foothold of Mount Chang San, a young girl in black and purple dress could be seen inside a small convenience store, sitting on a plastic chair near the door.

Even though her body was small her eyes weren't, these eyes weren't what a child possessed. They didn't contain innocent, curiosity or naughty but void, emptiness. She was looking at the dusty white web on the ceiling, counting how many tiny spiders crawling their ways from left to right.

"...yes... alright I understand..."

His voice reminded her purpose. She was waiting for the youth nearby finished his call, seconds later the old telephone stained with dirt was put down. The youth turned his attention back to the small girl, inside his left hand was a package. She didn't know what it is, to be precise she didn't want or need to know. The necessity to know what's inside the package never appeared in her mind.

"Thank you for this."

"No worry boss! We're all brothers!"

_Brothers all over 4 seas._

This is a typical idiom of Chinese whenever they recognize others as acquaintances. Or so what she heard during her time in the mortal world.

"We'll be leaving then."

"See you next time!"

The youth took her hand and led her out of the convenience store, admittedly she didn't need this kind of treatment but the youth had insisted to hold her hand, he said that this town was crowded much and it's easy to lose her in the middle. Even though he knew nothing could possibly harm her in the mortal world, he still cared for her. Just like that time, he could leave but he still chose to stay back.

A foolish choice ate him to death.

While her mind playing back that vivid memory they had already been in a restaurant. Not a big one, at max only 18-20 people could fit inside, at this hour there's only a couple of human inside the restaurant so they found a good seat easily.

The youth picked up a menu, scanning over it he ordered perfectly in Chinese, or so the language she chose to hear.

"One sweet and sour pork and one Yang Zhou Fried Rice please, what about you Ophis, what would you like to call?"

No, that's not the language she wanted to hear. Looks like she had to teach him that.

Picking up the hand-made menu she glanced over the rough words on the old paper, then she pointed her finger at those dishes with ridiculous names in common human thought.

"We'll take those as well."

"Thanks, please wait for a minute."

The middle-age man returned to his kitchen after writing the dishes' names into his notebook, preparing to cook their meal. Lunch.

"Ophis, hm, I want to ask, do you usually have lunch with others like this before?"

"I do not need to consume to live. I, immortal."

The youth had a frown upon hearing that, but what's wrong with him? She didn't need to eat anything to survive, what she doing now was just following the youth's word.

"I, want to teach Ise the language of dragons."

That was what she wanted to do earlier, teaching this youth the language of her race. She had no objection to hear his words in other language, but to her the primordial tongue is still the best.

The only being she used it to talk to was that noisy creature though.

Hence, why not teaching this youth? She could make it up to two beings talking to her using dragon language.

"I see, I'd gladly learn it from you, when will we start? I guess it'll be useful to talk to other dragons as well."

"Yes, I, will teach Ise to speak like a dragon, along with how to use my powers."

The youth sitting opposite to her is one of exclusive creatures who can use her powers, there's another one but it currently nowhere to be found.

But surely one day she would devour it. For it is her, she is it.

They became silent, now they had nothing to talk anymore. While the youth was deeply in thought her mind entered the state of void.

"Ophis, the food is out."

"Ise, I can teleport us back."

Two weeks had passed after that day, the day the youth changed, the day he resolved himself to push it farther away with everything he got.

This land has large floating pure essence energy, by absorbing it she regenerated the part she lost quickly. Now she had regained back up to her almighty status, of course she still couldn't kill that noisy creature without blowing up her home.

The youth too is taking advantage of the essence through his new body.

He signed.

"Ophis, I don't want to get back now, I have to become stronger, I have to get more powers so I can control my own destiny, so I can save everyone. We will not go back for now."

"I, understand."

To her being here or there didn't have any particular meaning.

As long as he's with her, she could always get back to her home.

But to the great Ouroboros, what is home?

The youth gave her the newly bamboo chopsticks he just cleaned with disposable paper, together they ate their meal. The food wasn't good but she had no complaint. Turning it into pure energy when it passed through her mouth was too easy, she didn't have to complain about the taste. If it's good she would talk to him to get more, if it's not then she would just consume it without thought.

"Is the food good Ophis?"

"No."

She had no reason to lie to him, why would she do that?

"Then why don't you tell me earlier? We could order different dishes."

"Unneeded."

In the end consumable good is for the production of energy in one body, why must she care too much about the taste?

"It's alright Ophis, if you don't like it then you don't have to eat it, but um, perhaps what a normal devil like me like is not what you like."

"I, like Ise."

She liked to be with him. She liked to observe him. She liked to teach him what she knew. For he who a weird creature. Never in her life a creature uses pure lust to drive away the hatred engulfed thousands of brave and coward souls appeared.

"T-Thank you."

The youth was making a red face, was this what mortal beings call "Embarrassment"?

"I like Ophis too."

He smiled warmly to her, was this new to her? Had anyone else smiled like that to her before?

Yes. The company of the youth. She had met them when she stayed in his house, interacting with them in various ways.

Such a life she never had before.

The meal finished. The youth paid for it using the money from the package he received earlier.

"Let's go. Lu Ying Hua has prepared a place for us to rest tonight."

The face of that male child came across her mind, but it didn't leave any remarkable traits behind. So to say she didn't care much about what he had done. Resting in a house or out in the nature is the same thing to her.

"He said that we're going to stay at a blacksmith's home. Looks like he's covering us, who knows if Luo Hao orders her subordinates to seek me out for the purpose of _'Eliminating the threat to her dignity.'_." The youth let out a long sign. He must be remembering his time on that mountain.

That flower-like female brute, the one who wanted to challenged her to a fight, but she had no interest in fighting that flower-like female brute.

Such a mortal being had no chance of killing her. The Dragon God cannot be defeated by such being.

It's afternoon, the red sun floating over the golden clouds was slowly falling down, the weak ray of light it pasted on the town was drying everything orange.

On the way to their destination, the youth had bought her snacks and candies, he said whenever she felt boring she could eat them one by one.

That lollipop in her mouth was the last one, but they also arrived at the blacksmith's house. Located at the end of the town, this small house didn't stand out with its dull gray painted walls, the iron door was rusty, it seems like it could break upon any heavy impact.

The youth lightly knocked on the door while shouting out.

Moment later, a middle-age man opened the door, he was in a dirty white shirt, he had his gloves on both hands, each of them were full of dust.

"Welcome welcome! You two must be the ones young master Lu mentioned right? Come in come in! Oh please don't mind me, just handling a little work in the back."

The youth bowed to the middle-age man.

"Please take care of us."

The man loudly laughed, showing his yellowish-teeth.

"Stop those acts please! Really I don't like those formal greeting! Come on, act like this is your house!"

"Y-Yes."

The youth nervously replied, still didn't know how to cope with the situation ahead. He held her hand, together they walked into the old house of the local blacksmith. The first smell they could hear was metal, mainly steel. The middle-age man introduced himself as Yang Lin, he then showed the room they would stay over in the second floor. He said that young master Lu had paid everything for them so it's okay to use the room freely.

Soon dinner came, she was served Chinese cuisine again, this time it was more like mortal family meal, similar to what she ate when she visited the youth.

"Thanks for the meal, oh please let me wash the dishes."

"You can wash the dishes? Tch, and I thought I have to increase my housework... You're really cool Hyoudou!"

"Er?"

Yang Lin tapped on his knee nodding.

"Truth to be told I always eat instant noodle, I'm really clumsy at doing housework so it's more convenient for me to just throw the trash away once it's out of use."

He scratched his head. Typical behavior of male creatures.

"Uncle Yang, I think I can help you with this small matter, please don't think too hard about it."

"You're right. Fine go on do it, I'll return to my work."

With that said the blacksmith walked out of the living room.

The youth picked up the dishes and processed to wash them in the sink. She watched him. There was nothing else for her to do beside waiting for him to finish his share of work. She waited patiently, carefully observed how the youth poured the washing liquid and used the piece of discolored rag to scrub on the dishes. She imagined that one day she would also do the same thing.

10 o'clock.

"Let's begin tonight training."

She had been training the youth ever after that day. They were sitting in their room, light out, since they both had excellent night vision it wasn't a problem to them. The youth began to summon a black snake, just like what he did in their previous training. The rice size black ball in his palm expanded, growing in length and width, soon two tiny white spheres formed at one head of the now finger-size stick. Then it moved, crawling all the way from his palm to his shoulder and returned.

"You are learning fast. At this rate Ise's snake will be as big as Ise's body after 3 months."

"I don't quite understand what's that comparison means, if my snake is bigger it can bite?"

"I, have never used my snakes to bite others. Is Ise using it in a new way?"

The reason why she wanted to be with him was because he had abnormal growth with his obsession with breasts, however lately he didn't talk about breasts much. What's wrong with him? Did he stop his abnormal growth? Did he want to stop being Breasts Dragon?

The youth pondered for a bit, then he asked her.

"Usually your snake can empower others right?"

"Yes."

"How did you do that? I don't think empowering others using my snake and using [Transfer] is different, but still..."

"I, want snakes that powerup, appear."

"I-Is that so? I guess I'll have to find out on my own."

The Great Uroboros does not need to work to make snakes like that. She thought for some seconds, then decided to tell the youth the secret of her power. With the knowledge he might make something crazy from his snakes.

"Uroboros, is [Infinite]. Uroboros, born from the [Nothingness]. All kind of energy that existed, exists and will exist can be replicated with the power of Uroboros."

The youth's eyes flashed up, he seemed like he just got enlightened by her grand explanation.

"But you can't produce dragon-slayer slayer energy?"

"Yes, I, cannot replicate such disgusting energy."

That doesn't mean she has no way to defend herself against that. She just had no interest in using her powers against anything but that noisy creature.

The training continued with she telling the youth to conjure the second snake, to her flooding the entire world with snake is easy, however it didn't apply to the youth. When he focusing his energy to create another rice-size sphere the first one became unstable. It constantly changed from as thin as a chopstick to as square as a box. Ultimately the first snake disappeared while the second one hadn't been formed yet.

"It's hard, I feel like using two fingers on the same hand to do different things."

Hard.

Creating snakes like that is hard?

"Ise, easy as breathing."

Snakes slithering around her body with a simple call.

"I'll try my best."

Never give up. One of the youth's traits.

The youth frowned, he concentrated his mind into making a new snake while maintaining the existed one.

Bad result so far.

Why it is so hard for him? Did she not give her power to him when they were at her home? Why he could not do just fine like her?

She had no answer.

4 hours had passed. Silent night. The next room had a sound of rough breathing.

Bad result. The youth still could not summon two snakes at the same time.

"Phew, that was hard. I will continue tomorrow. Let's sleep together Ophis."

"I, will teach Ise the language of dragon once he masters my power."

Pretty dark night.

The youth led her to the bed and tugged her in while he himself slept on the floor.

Why? They had been always laying next to each others.

"Ophis? Why don't you sleep on the bed?"

"I, want to sleep with you."

"The bed is too small for two people."

But she did not care about that. Why would a being like her care about sleeping on a bed or not?

* * *

><p>"Ise, is shining."<p>

That's the first sentence the Dragon God told him while he's outside doing his daily training routine. Issei gritted his teeth, he breathed in and out in a rhythm, he could feel the essence of the Earth beneath him flowing into his body, supporting his stamina. He had been using this method to extend his training, thus gaining more compare to his days at home.

"130, 131, 132..."

But even so, he had become stronger and stronger after each training period, doing normal muscles training had little effect on him hence he asked Ophis to sit on his back whenever he did the push-up. At the moment the Dragon God's weight is more than 300 kg.

'Control the breath... Control the breath...'

_'Breathing is the most important factor in human's life, by breathing human gathers oxygen into their body and sends it to their blood, blood flowing in their veins allows them to move. By controlling the breath human can run faster, longer, by controlling the breath human can unlock their bodies potential.'_

The words of Luo Hao repeated in Issei's mind, after that Issei had integrated the true method of breath into his normal life. He had abandoned the old way of casual breathing and focusing on getting as much oxygen as he could. He hoped by continuously breathing like this one day he could unlock touki like Sairaorg. Such a useful ability would gain him lots of advantages in combat.

"139, 140, 141..."

Issei had thought about helping Yang Lin, since he staying at the blacksmith's house for free he should do something in return. Perhaps doing housework? The middle-age man said he wasn't good at those so Issei might be able to help him in that part.

The training session with Ophis last night, he recalled that she said she could replicate any kind of energy, but since her own power is the best so she never tried anything before.

'That's a waste...'

Issei thought if he could replicate Rias' Power of Destruction or Asia's Twilight Healing then it would be sooooo much useful for him. He could play more roles on the battlefield as a medic or finisher, also Ophis had unsealed the old data of his body.

_'Ise, once Uroboros comes contact with direct energy to it, it will remember the energy wave. Ise, can replicate any energy wave that once touched him.'_

So he could blast everyone with True Longinus holy energy? Cool! However Issei knew it wouldn't be that easy to him.

"150...!"

Issei finished the push-up, he would think about how to use Ophis' power another time, maybe he'd find out something later.

"I'm done Ophis." Issei said as he wiped the sweat on his face while Ophis jumped from his back to the ground.

"Ise, is shining."

What's with that shining thing?

Issei stood up, the sunlight coating him with its hot golden ray. Even as a devil Issei now couldn't feel any fatigue nor being weak while bathing in the sunlight, he must have adapted completely to the daylight.

"Yosh, now it's time to draw!"

There's paper from the backpack he carried and slim brushes with horned tips, he also had an ink-tablet, which is used to grind, add water in to make ink for drawing/writing. This is the preparation for the lesson Luo Hao taught him to increase his flexibility and precision.

_'Your weakness is that you waste too much energy in each of your attacks!'_

That's why she ordered him to engrave a poem she wrote herself into his brain and write that poem everyday using Chinese calligraphy, the purpose of the training is to make him control his body better, as he had to use both his hands to write different part of the poem at the same time in order to train. Needless to say the poem's content was about how wonderful Her Eminence is, why the human should worship her like any goddess they worship before.

'And I thought that I could ask her to teach me how to wield a sword.'

Ascalon, a dragon-slayer and holy sword was given to Issei as a present to show the sincerity of the Heaven side, but the real reason was to help him increasing his chance of surviving through the fated encounter between the two Heavenly Dragons. He couldn't say he won that battle due to his rival was too strong, while he didn't even have Balance Breaker his rival could already keep the armor on for months.

'That guy was just toying with me, I'm sure he pushing me so he could enjoy our fights in the future.'

What a battle freak. He too couldn't use the sword to his fullest and could only apply the aura of the sword into his fists, an ineffective way of using sword he thought. A sad thing about a talentless warrior.

On the other hand, Ophis had begun her usual drawing. The first time she saw him writing Luo Hao's poem she had mimicked him, but soon she found it boring so she changed to drawing stuffs around her. Issei had been collecting her drawings since then. He planned that once he's out of the cave Luo Hao dumped him in he would buy colorful crayons or markers for Ophis, today is a good day to buy those.

Hours later Issei had finished his writing, it's better than yesterday, but it isn't as good as Luo Hao's sample. No matter how good he is Issei believed he would never reach Luo Hao's level of Chinese calligraphy.

"Ise, look."

Ophis had too finished her drawing, this time it's the mountain they were staying two weeks ago. The painting consisted of parting white clouds, the forest running from below to the back of the mountain, on top of the left was the shining sun, glorious ray shone down on the ground, a small lively town with human activities could be seen next to the mountain.

"That's beautiful Ophis, I will also hang this one when we return okay?"

He's sure that the amount of paints she had been drawing were enough to cover the entire wall of his room, but still he wanted hang them all, Issei found it disappointing if he couldn't display all of Ophis' drawings to everyone in his house.

"I, like drawing."

Ophis gave him the picture, Issei looked at his watch considered it's time to help the blacksmith therefore he picked up his pace of repacking things.

"We'll go back now Ophis, I need to help the blacksmith so you stay in our room alright?"

"Yes."

Together they walked back to small house located at the end of the town.

* * *

><p>"Ugh-"<p>

Issei stretched his body, it's 4 AM of the new day. He had finished his training session with Ophis, the result was better than yesterday, instead of summoning snake after snake he decided to summon both of them at the same time, which worked in his case. Even though the snake was smaller they're more stable, at this point he should be able to control Ophis' portion of power inside him.

"But it's still a long way to go huh?"

Issei knew he's improving his weak part, especially the Wizard aspect, he's already good at straight and fast offense , his rough fighting skills were nice enough to repel enemies too so he'd like to improve his magic, which was something hard for him to train due to his small mana pool.

Looking at his left Ophis was drawing more and more, as he planned in the afternoon he had gone out and bought colored crayons as well as markers for her, he thought it was a gift? He didn't know why but he liked to see her drawing, it's better than doing nothing at all.

"Let's sleep Ophis, you can continue your drawing tomorrow."

"Okay."

She stopped her drawing at his words, then she picked up the paper and put them in a brief case, the cool breeze blew through the window into their room reminding Issei to close his room's window. Ophis had laid down beside his place on the floor.

It's rest time. However when he closed his eyes he saw that image playing in his head.

The life of steel. The useless and broken metal junk would get dumped into a huge furnace while the flame heated it, slowly melting the metal parts into bright orange liquid, the liquid would flow into a shaped frame, giving life to a new form and later got cool down by water.

Steel's parents are fire and water, fire can melt steel, water can rust steel, but together they give birth to steel. No matter if steel got broken or turned into a thousand pieces, as long as it got melted and waited deep in water, it will reborn, it will become better than its old-self.

Such a life of hardness.

Issei could not forget that scene when he was helping Yang Lin, he knew he had to learn something from that scene, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything. Still the scene lingered inside his mind until the sleep took him over.

* * *

><p>"So... I got an invitation from one of my friends, he said he just discovered a new method of smelting."<p>

The blacksmith said as he ate his breakfast, at the opposite of him Issei was listening carefully to his words.

"I think I'll leave the house for a week. Oh don't worry about bill or anything like that, I have paid all of them in advance. Young master Lu also said you guys will leave the country sooner or later right? If you decide to leave when I'm not here then just go ahead, no need to wait for me." Yang Lin laughed slightly.

"I see."

"Oh and before I go, hm... let's see... Right! At 10 o'clock someone will come to take the package, please help me give it to him okay?"

"You mean the long package in your work room?"

"Yes yes that one. Oh I have to go or the train will start!"

With that said the blacksmith ran out the house taking his stuffs, Issei looked at the clock, two more hours before the appointed time.

"I guess I can watch TV a bit."

The non-stop training had taken most of his time and exhausted his mentally strength, Issei thought he should relax for a short time before going back to his training. He powered up the TV, Ophis was sitting on his lap chewing on her snacks, most of the channels was boring, but after an amount of time he was able to get an old movie by Bruce Lee.

"So cool, I wish I could punch people like him."

The same channel also played more action movies so Issei continued to watch it. When he looked at the clock again it's 12 o'clock, since the blacksmith was out of the house Issei guessed he'd cook lunch for Ophis, as he looked into the refrigerator he recalled what Yang Lin said.

"It's 12 already but no one has come to take the package, could it be something has happened to them?"

Still he took out the raw meat and vegetables, he'd make something easy. It's true that he could cook raw food for himself but most of the time the girls always filled his stomach with their delicious cooking so he didn't work in the kitchen much.

"It's 3 in the afternoon but still nobody has knocked on the door yet."

Issei wondered what he should go, he couldn't focus on his training if someone suddenly came, letting Ophis run the errand for him is a bad idea.

"Let's see..."

He got to the room where the package was, he could see a small note outside the cover.

"Oh it's heavy... House on the mountain?"

Is that the place the package would get delivered to?

Holding the package Issei knew it's not simply a tube, however he didn't care much about what it is, he thought it should be a personal item of someone so it's rude for him to uncover the package.

"Ophis, I'll go out a bit, take care of yourself okay?"

"Yes."

He better delivered this to the owner as soon as possible, that way chance for people to disturb him when he's on his training session would become lesser. Issei went out to buy more snacks for Ophis before bringing the package out. On his way he asked a couple of people if they knew about the house on the mountain. It turned out to be easy for him, almost everyone in town knew about that house, when they asked him what business he had he told them he had to deliver the package, which they had an "Oh I see" expression.

Thanking the people for their help Issei ran toward the direction they pointed to him, 30 minutes later he could see the small house, exactly the one in the description. He knocked on the door, hoping the owner of the package didn't leave the house.

"Coming...!"

The door opened, in front of Issei was a beauty, her black ponytail swaying in the air while her eyes were burning with passion, she had sweat all over her body which made the blue white blouse emphasizing her slim figure. Issei found it hard not to ogle her body, however he tried his best to not offend the female standing before him.

"Hm, is that my spear?"

"Eh yes?"

So that was a spear, Issei gave it back to the owner, as he was thinking about returning to the house the girl seemed to be interested in him, she was looking at him with curious eyes.

"You're a new face around here?"

"Y-Yes, I just traveled to the town below yesterday."

"Is that so?"

She smiled to him, she looked really cool when she did it, in Issei's mind he started to compare this girl to Xenovia, but he thought it must be impolite for him to compare people like that.

"Um usually they leave my stuff out in front of the door, you're the first one to knock on the door."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's something can't be helped, I often take a nap and it's very, very hard for me to wake up, that's why they just leave things out there. Oh and don't worry, nobody dares to take my stuffs, and this place is also isolated to the town below."

"I see, well I have to go back. Goodbye."

Issei bowed to the strange girl, planning to return the blacksmith's house, he shouldn't leave Ophis alone for too long, this wasn't his homeworld, who knows what could happen in that short amount of time.

If he wasn't distracting thinking about Ophis, perhaps he could hear the murmur from the girl who spinning the steel spear as if it was a part of her body.

* * *

><p>5 days had passed since they moved to the blacksmith's house, Issei was shopping for lunch and dinner, the material in the refrigerator had all been used up so it's time to restock them. He was debating if he should buy instant noodle or cooking real meals, even if Ophis didn't really need to eat someone with that appearance should have proper meal right? But his cooking wasn't that good so the dishes he could make was limited by his skills.<p>

"Should I attend a cooking class?"

Issei pondered as he walking to the only supermarket in town, if he knew something like this could happen he would have learned cooking with the girls living in his house already.

[Partner?]

'What is it Ddraig? You sound tired.'

[Did you happen to see a dream last night?]

'Dream? No I... I don't think I saw any dream last night. Did anything bad happen?'

[No nothing, it's a dream, just a dream.]

Issei didn't understand what Ddraig wondering, but if Ddraig said it's nothing he shouldn't worry too much about it.

"Ah, I didn't know there's a DVD store around here."

Nearby the supermarket was a small DVD store at the corner, he recalled back at the blacksmith's house under the TV there's a DVD player, it's a bit old but it should work just fine. Issei thought as he walked into the DVD store, the shopkeeper greeted him warmly. He came to look at the action and comedy genre but couldn't find anything suit his taste, before his leaving the shopkeeper asked him in a low tone while making a lecherous smile.

"Would you like something … entertainment?"

"You... have those here...!?"

"Yes of course, I know how hard it is for someone like you to live without getting loose up a bit, here come with me."

Issei eagerly followed the shopkeeper to the warehouse, the shopkeeper quickly opened the containment, displaying extra goods to him.

"This... This is the limited version of "Unlimited Breasts Works"!"

Issei couldn't hold back anymore, since the day he started training with Luo Hao he had been suppressing his perverted nature in order to focus on his training, and with Ophis living with him he couldn't have a single thought about releasing, but with this, with these gift from heave-hell, yes, the gifts from hell he could enjoy his normal fantasy life. Issei continued to pick more rare title he didn't have a chance to obtain before.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much, you really save me with these."

"Of course, the price is all of your money you have in the wallet."

"That's too much-?"

Before Issei knew many men had surrounded him, either holding steel tube or knife.

"Pervert like you is an easy target, just give you some box and-"

"What do you mean by box?"

Impossible, it couldn't be...!

"Ha! Box is box, there's nothing inside them."

Issei couldn't believe his ears, what did this guy mean "Nothing inside them"? He had to check them himself.

"Nothing... Nothing…!"

True to that guy's word, all the title he had picked up till now were only boxes, none of the DVD could be seen inside them.

"Stop bitching and give us all of your money, or else we will tie you up and throw you into the river!"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO MASTURBATE WITHOUT THE CONTENT!?"

Issei screamed to the gang, the boxes in his hands were broken under his pressure.

"The covers alone are not enough! Do you get it!? Do you fucking get it all!? Do you know how it feels to not being able to masturbate for almost a month!? Huh!?"

"What this guy shouting for-"

Issei punched the guy on his left, sending him across the warehouse.

"But the most important thing is you shithead give me hope!"

Another guy got kicked up to the ceiling.

"Give me hope to enjoy those rare DVD! And then you drop me down like a rock!"

At this point everyone wanted to run away from the insane pervert attacking without mercy.

"Nobody runs after making me suffer!"

Issei hit all the bad guys non-stop, yes they're all bad guys, not only they threatened him to give them money but they also destroyed his hope to enjoy his perverted life to the fullest. He's gonna punish all of these shithead! He's gonna make them pay for lying about all these wonderful DVD!

"Oraoraoraoraoraraoraoraoraraoraoraoraraoraoraoraraoraoraora...!"

"Stop right there you beast!"

A female voice pulled Issei back to reality, as he stopped his attack he realized all the men surrounding him just minutes ago had lost their consciousness.

"Hm! I thought you're a good man even if your face is a lecherous one, but I was deadly wrong!"

Issei looked at the female speaking to him, it was the owner of the steel spear!

The girl picked up a DVD box and sneered at Issei.

"I see, you're luring all of these men to buy your perverted stuffs, but when they refused you immediately beat them to keep your secret!"

"They're the bad guys! Well it's true that I was lured by the offer-"

But he couldn't finish his word as the girl came to slash him with her spear, Issei pulled himself together to dodge her spear.

BAM!

A crater was created right after her spear touched the ground, however Issei had no leisure to take it easy, the girl stabbed him furiously, her spear moved like a blur, each of the attacks was aiming for his vital spots.

Issei activated the Knight piece inside him, he could feel everything seems to be slower. Right now the movement of the girl didn't surprise him anymore, Issei dodged the barrage while looking for a chance to counter-attack. The girl moved the spear faster and faster due to him being able to evade her attacks, soon it's like she had six arms and three spears stabbing him endlessly.

"Ha!"

Finally a chance! Issei used his right arm to lock the spear under the armpit, intending to disarm the female, but she didn't let the spear go despite her stabbing barrage had been stopped by Issei.

"Kyaaaaa!"

The girl lowered her center, she raised the spear up together with Issei and slammed it down over her shoulders! Fortunately Issei was able to land on his feet thus canceling her attack. The girl stepped close to him, her left hand withdrawing the spear while her right elbow targeting his face. Issei had to let go of her spear and retreated back but once again the girl followed up slashing him horizontally.

"Guh!"

Right before the spear came to hit him Issei changed to Rook piece and used his left arm to block the spear, the girl was shaken a bit after failed in hitting him.

'Let's finish this! [Bilingual]!'

Casting his proud ultimate unique spell on the girl Issei quickly asked her.

"What's your next move?"

"As if I'm gonna tell you!" [It is foolish for one to think he can get the answer out of his opponent while they are in middle of a fight.]

"Eh?"

Issei was caught in a shock, his spell didn't work on the girl! He didn't even have time to wonder why as the girl used the spear as the medium to lock his head between her thighs before executing a head-to-ground throwing.

"Hmmmmmmm!"

They're soft! Issei thought a combatant wouldn't have such soft thighs, they should be full of muscles and rock hard but her thighs were really feminine, she smelt nice too! Issei wished he could be hold in this death grip foreve-

BAM!

His head almost got stuck in the ground, it didn't hurt much due to him activating Rook piece but the spear tip was touching his neck right after that.

"Have you reflected on your sin yet?"

"But I am the victim! Those guys tricked me to go to this room!"

Issei replied, tried to avoid the tip of the spear but apparently the girl had blocked all of his escape routes.

"Who's in their right mind would get tricked by these perverted stuffs?"

"...Me...?"

He couldn't lie! No way he could lie to her that he had no interest in porn or similar things!

The girl had a scary expression at first, but then she signed and withdrew her spear.

"I don't get it, why would a monk admit his lost to the lust inside him..."

"Wait what was that? What do you mean? Me a monk?"

There's no way he could be a monk or become a monk! That didn't work and would never work.

"You're bald so I assume that you're a monk, aren't you?"

"Yes! Please punish that guy! He was the one luring us to buy these dirty goods!"

At this point the guys Issei beat before had waken up, they're taking advantages of the circumstance!

"Please tie that monk up and send him to jail, he deserves that!"

"Right!" "That's right!" "Make him pay our hospital bill!" "Damn you perverted monk!" "Make him give us all of his money!"

Hey hey the last guy clearly trying to be a blackmailer!

The door suddenly opened, a group of police officers ran into the warehouse with handguns on their hands.

"Everyone's freeze!"

2 hours later.

"Sorry for forcing you into this, young master Lu has his order, you're free now."

"No it's partially my fault too."

Turned out those guys were a new band of criminals just got into the town yesterday, they had captured the real owner of the video store and tied him up, Issei was also their first victim in the town, luckily the real owner had been able to call the police to arrest the gang.

Issei on the other hand, with his connection to Lu Ying Hua, was released by the police without much trouble. Still he wondered where that girl with the spear was, she must have run away when the police came in, but why? She's not committing any crime at that moment.

"Yo, sorry for hitting on you."

"I'm fine-"

Whoa! Since when she's next to him!?

"What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing to you, even if you're a perverted monk you didn't do anything bad but beating bad guys. It's necessary for me to apologize to you to keep my honor."

"I see, but could you stop calling me a monk please? I admit I'm a pervert, but I'm definitely not a monk."

"Uh huh? Okay, but mind telling me why did you shave your head?"

Issei rubbed his head, yep still clean.

"That's … a long story."

"You want to eat tofu? I'll treat you."

"No I can't, it's lunch already and my cousin back at home must be waiting for me."

"Then we'll go buy tofu and eat it together at your house."

"Good idea." Denying a cool girl like her is a no-no for Hyoudou Issei.

As they started to walk Issei began to remember why his head was shaved. Basically on the 10th day training under Luo Hao he had explained how his two spells work and earned her wrath, she told him she had no reason to train a pervert, but since he had showed his worth by defeating her [Authority] she allowed him to quit under the condition of shaving his head so that he would always remember to fix his perverted nature. The come after was Lu Ying Hua helping Issei got out of the cult's region hence why he's here.

'That's must be the reason why Ophis told me I'm shining when I was out in the daylight.'

"About your head, I have a secret herb lotion to accelerate your hair growing speed, would you like some?"

"That's a big help to me, really, I'm really grateful to you if it works."

As a future Harem King Issei couldn't let his head like this! He had to regain his original handsome stylish hair!

"My name is Zhao Yun." The black hair smiled brightly to him.

"Please call me Hyoudou Issei."

But Zhao Yun is the name of the spear guy in Dynasty Warrior by Koei? He gotta ask her about this later.

* * *

><p>"Don't think... Feel... Let the sword guide your hands..."<p>

Following her words Issei closed his eyes, he expanded his field-the personal territory of a warrior, a field he can reach at any corner and either acting according to his will.

He saw it: An alien object that stood in front of him, something that's not a threat since it didn't emit any killing intent. However the purpose of the training is to counter those with super speed that eyes alone can't track, a method of enlightened warriors who cut down mountain and separate river.

He aimed at the image formed by feeling, brought the wooden sword up and slashed it down.

Nothing. There was no sound upon contacted.

He couldn't feel his sword connected with the object, in other word he failed in confirming the distance between him and the target, hence the result of hitting only the air.

The image of the object inside his head was still there, refusing to disappear or change its form.

"Hyoudou did you see it in your mind?"

Still closing his eyes he answered the female coach.

"Yes, but I can't figure out how far it is Zhao Yun."

Zhao Yun must be tilting her head a bit, she had agreed to train him in art of blade play in return for him being her sparring partners, since both of them had told the other party about their supernatural identity it's a good deal. Issei had a chance to learn how to wield a sword while Zhao Yun had a quality sparring partner.

Funny thing is her image didn't appear inside his field of inner vision.

'She must be using advance art of concealment.'

"We should stop for today, let's begin tomorrow again."

"I thought I should continue until I can't move anymore?"

Issei opened his eyes only to see Zhao Yun glanced at him tiredly, with a simple gesture she asked him.

"Do you know what time is it?"

Issei felt silly hearing that question, however he looked up at the sky. There! The sun was rising up!

"It's morning, can't you see that? We're only training for an hour or so."

"It's the next day already! You have been training the whole day without stopping! Even if you have tons of stamina to keep up at least let others sleep will ya!?."

Zhao Yun blew it on Issei, then she yawned and walked back to the house. Speaking of which Zhao Yun had moved to stay with Issei and Ophis the past few days, she told him that it's more efficient for them if they wanted to spar with each others.

"I really need to rest huh..."

Issei didn't know that he had used a whole day to follow Zhao Yun's new training for him, when he told her Luo Hao's method she had discarded it, calling that using calligraphy to train is so stupid, any master teaching their disciples should feel ashame for practicing it.

_'You have wasted your time Hyoudou, I bet that master of yours must be brainwashing you into her fanatic disciple by writing that arrogant poem glorifying her greatness everyday.'_

Issei felt dump found hearing Zhao Yun's critic, that was the first time a new coach telling him his method of training was wrong, usually his teacher is Azazel and he totally believed the Fallen Angel never used foolish way to train him.

Issei picked up the training tools and returned to the house, Zhao Yun was right, even if he had tons of stamina he should rest, who knows what could happen if he trained too much and exhausted himself in the nick of time. He changed his direction to the bathroom after putting down the training ware in the storage.

Seeing his reflection in the mirror Issei couldn't help but grin like a mad man.

"My hair is back, I'm handsome as usual!"

He had to show to gratitude to Zhao Yun, true to her word the secret lotion had worked so well. The bald head that shaved by the order of Luo Hao had growth back into their former admitted the lotion might be too strong as his hair was even longer than before shaving. But that's no problem to him, if it's too long he'd just have to cut it.

"Out of the bath please?"

"Okay okay."

Issei quickly stepped out of the bath to let Zhao Yun came in, she's having new clothes with her, must be the time to bath.

"Hey Zhao Yun."

"Hm what?"

"I want to say thanks, not only your lotion works wonderfully on my hair but also for being my master. I think I'm better at using sword a lot compare to the me in the past-"

"Hyoudou, let me remind you this, teaching you the basic skills is fine, but training you as a disciple in my family's dojo? No, you're disqualified, people will see your lecherous as a result from learning at my dojo thus my family's name and honor will be tainted. Therefore the reason why your previous master Luo Hao kicked you out was the right choice."

She glared at him again, as if telling him to fix his perverted nature.

Issei signed, why this happening to him? Why he couldn't allowed to enjoy the beautiful figure of a girl? He missed the day his master Rias would sleep naked with him or they bathing together.

'Should I return to my world?'

The clicking sound the bathroom's door pulled him back from his mind. Issei folded his arms, conflicting between going home via Ophis or staying here, he recalled that he still had a promise with Guinevere that needed to fulfill.

"But it has been almost a month and no call from her, has she forgotten me?"

Continue to think such unclear things wasn't his strong point so Issei stopped those thoughts. He found his way back to his bedroom, everything would be decided after a full rest.

* * *

><p>"Hyoudou? I think this is your letter."<p>

It was after breakfast, of course the chief was him. Zhao Yun stated that if he wanted her to teach him then at least cook every meal for her. Issei considered this kind of fee was alright, beside he couldn't turn down a beauty like her, seeing a youthful female walking around in the house was a fresh view for someone like Issei.

'She's cute whenever she's not training me.'

A letter was thrown to his face when his brain was full of Zhao Yun in her sleepwear.

"Stop. Building up. That image."

"Sorry."

Issei picked up the falling letter, it looks very classic with gold trim. A blue rose ink mark located at the center of the letter, when he opened it a thin aroma from the paper came out, it's like a faint smell of an glamorous rose.

"..."

Hm. How should he deal with this.

"What's that?"

"One of my friends in America invites me for a dinner, it said that we will meet at a booked restaurant in Los Angeles"

Zhao Yun's eyes flashed up upon hearing Issei's reply.

"You said America?"

"Yes?"

"Cool! Please let me go too! They said that America is the land of the mysterious tribes who live in the forests and harbor the culture of worshiping mother nature! Meeting them will increase my knowledge on the art of blending yourself into the nature!"

There's so many wrongness from a single sentence of her-wait... Who taught her that the American Native Indian still-

'Bad thinking bad thinking.'

Issei chanted the verse in his mind to stop these outrageous thoughts. He managed to calm down a bit before speaking to Zhao Yun.

"I think it's necessary for you to go to America to learn about their history..."

That was his first thought on how to correct this living-in-backwater warrior beauty.

"So it's okay for me to go with you?"

Issei got his mouth shut, that's right! Annie didn't tell him how to get to America, there wasn't any plane ticket inside.

"Wait a sec, I think my friend forgot to-"

"What are you waiting for!? Stop being sloppy, we have to go before the train leaves the town!"

Zhao Yun didn't let Issei caught his breath, with a smooth sweep she dragged him along with Ophis holding his other hand and ran like no tomorrow.

"My life will never be boring with this girl."

He's pretty sure she didn't hear that conclusion, since from nowhere she had taken out a bicycle and currently biking with him on the back seat and Ophis somehow was being piggyback by him.

"I changed my mind! We should get to America on this bicycle in order to enjoy the beautiful view!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you want."

Issei had zero objection, he knew nothing could stop this lovely energetic female warrior when she decided to do something, and well her biking might not be too bad unless someone saw this and branded him as a lazy male who let his female friend-

'Why did the wind was like slapping in my face?'

Issei stopped his thought to see what's happening, oh shit! Zhao Yun riding the bicycle as fast as a bullet train!

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!"

* * *

><p>Fortunately for them there was no accident from biking too fast, but really Issei thought, he had to educate this wild warrior into a civilized citizen, or else she's gonna deal more damage to the people without realizing it.<p>

"But no way! I have perfect control on riding anything made by human! And those ride along with me will never get harmed!"

"You have perfect control doesn't mean nearby people can react to it like you."

Even if you're a top racer, driving on the street without caring about the people who traveling on the same road could lead to accident.

"Hmpf!"

And now she's pouting, Issei signed again.

"I, like riding with you."

"See see? Even your goddess likes that!"

It took Issei 2 hours to persuade Zhao Yun take on the train that he asked Lu Ying Hua to prepare for him.

_'Hyoudou-nii, you are so so so great! Your taste in women is so great that I as your younger brother cannot bring out the poem inside his memory to express!'_

He let that slide, couldn't understand what that guy talking about. There's no way asking Luo Hao's official disciple to help him prepare three tickets related to his taste in women.

It was a beautiful day, the sunlight was shining warmly, the scene outside changing from river to forest and the like, Issei felt like he could sit here all day long watching and resting his body in the booth.

"When I was young my father also took me on a tour."

Zhao Yun began to speak while still looking at the outside, she's a bit … sad?

"Zhao Yun?"

No way, could she actually...?

"Don't worry about that, you must be guessing right? Yes, I lost my father when I was 12."

…

"Hey don't make that face, I'll get angry if you continue to do that."

Zhao Yun waving her hand left to right, telling him to stop being pitiful to her. That must be because her pride would not allow her to take pity from other people.

It was a silent moment between Issei and Zhao Yun, the former said nothing but dug deep in his thought while the latter just looked at the scenery through the window, it's peace but at the same time the air around them was like a weight.

It's heavy, thick and full of uncertain emotion. An unspeakable feeling.

The thought of the female warrior sitting opposite to him being an orphan running through his head.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop placing himself in her position.

…

Luck. He has it. Lots of luck.

He didn't born an orphan like Kiba, he didn't get despised like Gasper-

'Why it's so unfair?'

That's the question he can't answer. How can a lucky guy find out why all the miserable strikes upon his friends but not himself?

'W...Why did I treat my past like a tragedy?'

A thought of self-detesting rose as he recalled the day he told everyone his "past".

A joke. Nothing but a joke. Nothing but a plain, boring, terrible joke.

Smack!

"Ouch..."

"Hey did I tell you to stop making that face?"

Issei lifted his face up, Zhao Yun just chop his head with her hand. It didn't hurt much but...

Zhao Yun frowned again seeing him like that.

"Fine fine, just spill it out."

"Eh?"

"Cheesy or not I don't care, tell me what you thinking."

"I... When... No, the children I know once called me a hero."

As the result of casting as Oppai Dragon in his own show.

"But I'm not. There's no way I can be a "hero"... no way."

He couldn't see the answer. Why did they call him a hero? Didn't they see him do nothing but screaming "Oppai" all day? How much embarrassment he had brought on the Gremory family name? How much embarrassment he had brought on his friends and comrades?

How much embarrassment he had brought upon his love?

So, how can he call himself a hero with those actions of his?

"I'm a pervert, when I was young an old man came and told me the greatness of breasts. I... I simply believed him, believed in the greatness of breasts. That is my past, the reason why I become such a pervert today."

There's nothing to be proud. Nothing to treat it like a "dark and troubled" past, yet how long had he seen it like one?

"I'm not an orphan, I didn't suffer through any loss... How can I call myself a hero if I do not understand what my friends and comrades been through?"

He gritted his teeth when their faces appeared inside his mind.

"...it's so unfair for you guys..."

Zhao Yun closed her eyes a bit, nodding to herself. The "I see I see" expression was written on her face.

"You idiot, nobody wants a tragic past."

"But if I have one then I'll not become a leisure useless pervert! I'd have a reason to become a better person!"

"As if having a tragic past would make you a hero."

"H-How!? All the hero in world has to suffer something to become a hero!"

Zhao Yun retorted his word.

"The past will not help you have more motivation or anything, your action makes you a hero, not your past; your thought turns you into a good person, not your life or what happened to you."

Zhao Yun continued her word with a proud smile.

"Do you know that most of the criminals have tragedy past?"

"I-"

"Because they had no one to guide them, they had to live through bad lives, some are homeless, some had to sell their blood and tear just to get a piece of bread for dinner. Hence they hate the world, in their eyes the world is harsh and to survive you have to consume the weak. The strong will prevail and the weak will serve the strong, such a simple rule of nature."

Zhao Yun brought her face close to him, however to Issei there's no perverted thought running through his brain. He could not allow it, he would never allow his perverted nature to ruin this moment. He wanted to find the answer, to see if he could find the reason to continue to fight as a hero, even if he didn't suffer through pain and tragedy. To see if he deserved the praise of the children.

"You said that your friends had been through harsh reality? Have any of them become a criminal? Or always look down at life and curse it all the time?"

"No... None of them..."

Zhao Yun smiled mischievously, and from the inside he could hear Ddraig laughing.

"Huh?"

[Do you understand what you just said?]

"I...!"

"So? You just break your own belief! None of your friends becomes a criminal, or cynical person. Even if reality treated them bad they still strive the become a better person no? Your friends are the proof that even in this half-rotten world, they still believe in the good part."

Zhao Yun put her hand on his shoulder, shaking it a little.

"So do you, you don't need a tragedy past to become a hero, you don't need a reason to deserve your powers. It's always up to your actions."

[That's right partner, remember how you made the children smile? That is what it takes to become the hero, totally opposite to the Hero Faction where they invoked harm on everyone that's not on their side.]

"A good person always becomes a good person even if he was born from a slumber. A bad person will always become a bad person even if he has everything with him from birth."

Tear was rolling down on his face.

"Even if you are a pervert, that alone does not stop you to become a better person, or like you said, stop you to become a hero. Doesn't stop me from hitting you for your perversion though."

Issei felt like he could cry, this is it, this is the answer he needed.

A hero's past and what happened to him do not determine what he is.

"Thank you Zhao Yun! I-I really appreciate it."

'Ddraig, I will change myself. I will no longer bring shame to you or my friends anymore.'

[Such strange words came from Oppai Dragon!?]

'S-Stop that! I promise I will really change myself!'

It is the action he chooses to do. It is the good deeds he brings to the people around him.

"Then stop those think, they help nothing in regard what you want to do. Just believe in yourself, believe that you can become a good person!"

Zhao Yun leaned on her chair before making a question face.

"... I did think that you're a simple idiot who moves first thinks later, but you do think eh?"

* * *

><p>The world is cold.<p>

Above the Earth it's floating in its reign: the sky. It was its duty to warm the Earth and bless the living with its glorious light.

And now it's time to fulfill its sacred duty.

It began to glow, the golden aura around it shone up brightly, bringing heat and light upon the Earth below, after all the earthlings worship it and wish for the descent of it. They can never live without it, the land would be too cold and the darkness will take over Earth, leaving nothing but death and decay behind.

It smiled, feeling the air around warming up. At this rate soon the world would embrace its heat and light. They will have a chance to continue to live in safety and happiness.

However when it looked down on a being in red was flying up, from the smell it knew that is the Child of Serpent.

The relationship between Sun and Earth is a complicated case, although both of them provide significant conditions for creatures to live they are not exactly friendly with each other. For those Mother Earth Goddess is the arch-nemesis of the Sun with their water authority, the Sun God can never be at ease knowing they can be slain if they come too low on the land to receive the prayers.

But without the Sun no creatures can live thus the Earth agreed to stay neutral with the Sun, together they will bring protect and nurture those who need and worship them.

"Why must you come here oh Child of Serpent?"

Even if it is just a fragment of what a Sun is, its position is not below the Child of Serpent.

"I come here to ask you to stop burning everything! Don't you see the plane below has been burned up by your ray of light!?"

Such foul manner from the Child of Serpent.

"It is not the fault of me, the Messenger of Sun. For it is the arrogant of the metal bird tried to rise up in the sky not knowing its place."

Ruling the sky can only be the Sun, none of those other God can have that role but the Sun thus it as the Messenger of Sun must keep it in line.

"Return to your Earth oh Child of Serpent. The Earth cannot live without the Sun and the Sun's authority is useless without Earth. I will continue to fulfill my sacred duty to bring heat and light to the creatures worship us as the agreement has been."

"Looks like my fists will do the talking."

The Child of Serpent in its red armor flared up its great divine power, clearly it had no intention of returning to its home.

"I'm gonna stop you! At this point disasters like drought will emerge and many will die!"

"This is your last chance to back down Child of Serpent!"

With such threat it would not stay calm, it must fulfill the sacred duty of the Sun no matter how vicious its enemies are!

"I am Yatagarasu the Messenger of Glorious Golden Sun! You Child of Serpent, will regret for your decision of halting my sacred duty!"

"As long as I can protect the people with my powers, no regret can stop me!"

Thus the red armor dashed toward it with its huge fists.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My inspiration for this crossover is running low, mainly due to the intention of waiting for translation (I want to read up to vol 19 before writing anything) and the disinterest to Campione! canon. Oh well I'll try my best to finish this story, don't want to abandon it after building up the ending. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	8. Draft

**AN: Sorry everyone, my inspiration for this fic is dried and I also find out the plot is not good, there are tons of plot holes and illogical things so I will just post all I got (the draft).**

**Thank you for staying this far with me. If I have a chance I will do a rewrite with different plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD and Campione.**

* * *

><p>To Alice, life is an adventure.<p>

Possessing a strong mind but a weak body, before acquiring the ability to project her image Alice's world was what existed inside her room, to an extent it was her family's manor.

The blessed talent was a heavy chain to Alice in those days, her health had to be kept in check constantly. Every three days fairy doctors and witches who specialized in healing would visit her, furthermore Alice's family had ensured to exploit her talent to the fullest, 5 days a week she would learn the mystic Art of Heaven from famous professors and witches came from various places.

It wasn't boring when little Alice could talk to birds and small animals like friends or borrowing their eyes to see the vast world beyond her manor, those journeys meant a lot to Alice. Then she grew up and soon her curiosity for the world became bigger, it demanded more and more, she wondered how it felt to be smelling the new blossom flower on the hill behind her house, she wondered how it felt to be embracing the warm wind carrying the breath of a tropical beach. A wish from the heart of a young girl.

Alice didn't have those chances, for her body didn't allow her to experience what she wanted. To others it might not be hard but for someone like Alice if she could feel those through her own body it'd be like a miracle had been granted to her.

Thanked to her talent she had become the Spokeswoman of Witenagemot which earned her a lot of favors even after her retirement.

So today was another adventure of Alice, there was a rumour of a goddess traveling with her champion, if her information broker wasn't wrong then the Campione of China: Her Eminence Luo Hao had an uncommon relationship with them, apparently the champion had fought the godslayer to protect his goddess.

Such bravery, Alice praised the foolish champion. The strongest power in the world is love, the goddess must be so precious to him that he would throw away his life for her. The goddess asks the hero to sacrifice his life for her majesty, and he will do as she says.

Alice too is a Hime Miko, a powerful clairvoyant like Mariya Yuri, she had seen the image of two dragons flying together: A long, slender black serpent and a red scales, white wings lizard. Compare to what she got herself lately, looks like the goddess was the black serpent while her champion was the other one.

Strange was her first word in the self-analyze. Usually the serpent is the sacred monster form, the immortal symbol of the Mother Earth Goddess, so why her champion is a male? Or the champion is hiding his true gender? Then again a male accompanying a goddess isn't rare in myth and legend.

Alice decided to go meet them in person, oh how she's thrilled for it. She wondered which myth they came from, how much havoc would they cause and more important how would the Demon Kings react once they bared their teeth and claws. A world full of peace is an ideal world, and it will remain as an ideal till the end of humanity. Conflict is the real taste of life.

"She has refused to stand down, I will process to intercept her. Please keep the passengers safe."

His words reminded her she along with the people on the plane weren't safe. Around an hour ago she had predicted the arrival of a divine being related to the Sun. Theoretically Alice could contact the closest Campione-Her Eminence Luo Hao but the pair of serpents were faster, by the time the plane was inside the attack range they had taken control of the plane so Alice decided to appear before them, naturally.

To keep the passengers from panic and making regrettable mistakes Alice cast a simple spell to put them into sleep. This method is much better than messing with the innocents' minds, any proper and upbringing nobles would do this, so is Alice. Second she enhanced the safe belts so even if the plane was shaken the passengers would be kept in their seats.

Seeing the magic worked on everyone the champion-the man in red came to greet and thank her for helping him, he introduced himself as and his friend-the young girl who gave out the impression of a bravery warrior in training.

With the pilots sleeping the plane was in control of , who said she could 'ride' it smoothly like riding a bicycle. With no other choice in this emergency case Alice could only go along with it, barely keeping her curiosity in check regard about these two true powers.

The champion had left the plane to face the culprit, leaving his company-the goddess in black behind. From what Alice could see she wasn't particularly interested in this battle, she sat there calmly like that. It simply reminded Alice that human is just another pebble before the Heretic Gods.

'But surprisingly the goddess doesn't seem like someone who will bring calamity to the world, something inside tells me that she's different from those gods I met before.'

If Alice had to compare this goddess in black to others, then she fits the type of observer-someone who will watch Rome burn yet do nothing, not saving the victims nor spreading the flame. However Alice wouldn't dare to let down her guard, who knows what running behind the emotionless face of the otherworldly being.

"We're leaving the danger area, though I can only control this plane for 30 minutes, do you know where we can land this plane?"

The one's responsible for controlling the plane, asked.

"30 minutes is not enough to reach the closest airport, let's land it on the surface of the ocean instead. I will contact the rescue team to come picking the passengers immediately."

After confirming the rescue team team had received the signal, Alice looked up, wondered who would come out as the winner. She also prepared to contact a Campione-preferably Lord Kusanagi in case the champion lost, but it was a plan that she hoped she didn't have to put into practise.

By raising the power inside her body Alice could see the raging battle above.

Issei fought with the Yatagarasu but couldn't get close due to the heat.

Alice assisted him by telling him that the sun is a symbol of immortal as the ancient people believed the sun just rested after a day and it would come back.

Issei figured out the weakness of the sun: He taunted Yatagarasu coming close to him so he could hold her, when he did he dived deep into the ocean. Within the massive volume of water Issei's power was increased as he had serpent traits and Yatagarasu's power decreased because she was related to the sun.

Issei was the victor.

Issei then came back to the airplane and went to USA later.

* * *

><p>After the unexpected fight against True Lord Erlang, Godou received an oracle from Mariya about something happening at Korea.<p>

Godou took a flight with Erica and Liliana to investigate. He encountered Cao Cao at the beach where they sensed the divinity.

"Be careful Godou. This is not just a simple man." Erica said as she prepared her sword.

"If it isn't one of the great Godslayers- Kusanagi Godou." The man with the spear turned his head to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing a job of a hero, you know, slaying monsters and heretic gods. Your present is not needed Kusanagi, I heard that you're a pacific right? Since I'm here you don't need to fight."

"I don't care about that, I don't know who you are and what can you do, you've done nothing to earn my trust. Leave and you will be safe."

"If I don't?"

"Then I will make you."

"See isn't this better? Words mean nothing before the might."

Erica and Liliana went to clash with Cao Cao to determine his powers, after a few hit Godou began his battle with Cao Cao. The end resulted in Cao Cao retreating-this happened when Issei finished Yatagarasu.

Erica began an investigation on Cao Cao.

* * *

><p>Issei had a dream about a lady in red killed by a white knight. Ddraig told him he had the same dream too. Issei's hair became longer and John Pluto Smith had ordered some of the servants to dress him well.<p>

Zhao Yun had gone when she heard that Issei was about to visit JPS, she sincerely believed it's a vile act to have a dinner with a "demon king". By the time Issei arrived at USA Zhao Yun was long gone so he could do nothing.

JPS revealed that she knew about Issei was from another universe and him being here would break the balance, in fact JPS was asked to kill Issei.

The dinner was interrupted by a group of black dragons, leading them is Asherah. Issei was surprised when he saw her, Asherah asked Issei to join her, she told him that she had been revived by a devil and now leading this army of Evil Dragons-those who suffered from JPS against the Campione herself.

Issei flat out refused and he engaged in combat with Asherah, found out that for some reasons she got Albion's [Divide] power.

JPS fought against the Evil Dragons army-they told her that every time she used her authorities disasters like earthquake happened or large manmade properties destroyed, their families's members were killed and they lost everything. Now only their hatred remained, blinded by it they threw away their humanity to become Evil Dragons so they could get their revenge.

Issei defeated and put down Asherah for good. JPS told him to find out the one who gave Asherah such power along with the Evil Dragons army, since it's a favor from a Campione Issei was banned from coming to USA, but he would be safe elsewhere. Zhao Yun also came back to fight Evil Dragons with Issei during his escape, stating that she would be with him because his heart was on the good side.

Issei sensed many wrong things and he wanted to come back to his world through Ophis, but he received an emergency signature from Guinevere. Wondering if she was in danger Issei rushed to the scene only to see Ophis fell into the trap.

Turned out Guinevere had been working with Rizevim to resurrected King of the End (Rizevim wanted King of the End to wipe out all Campione, he's also the one who revived Asherah with his Holy Grail and gave her Albion's power through Issei's lost arm during the Monkey King battle.) Guinevere apologized to Issei but her King was far more important, she swore that if Issei surrendered and joined her she would give him anything.

Issei was furious at what Guinevere did but he was powerless against Lancelot as their battle dragged on, due to Ophis being inside Guinevere's Grail Lancelot got an almost unlimited supply of power, the Evil Dragon hordes also weakened them. Zhao Yun broke her seal and gained the power of heretic god (her mentor) to save Issei but failed. Zhao Yun managed to escape.

Issei was captured and Lancelot used [Insane Rush] on him, ordering him to fight Godou so the young Campione would gain more experience in combat, when the time came Lancelot would slay Godou.

* * *

><p>Issei came close to Godou's house and secretly used Bilingual to extract information from Godou's harem. Issei then fought against Godou with full knowledge and preparation.<p>

Lucky for Godou the girls had enough time to figure out Issei was put under the curse, Godou then used the [Warrior] to cut the curse on Issei. After thanking him Issei came back to China to find Zhao Yun.

At this point Lu Ying Hua told Issei what Zhao Yun did years ago, one night she went berserk and killed her family but lost her memories the next day, that's why she lived alone up till now and Issei liking her was a weird thing.

Issei put more effort to find Zhao Yun as he believed it was totally an accident. He found her again but she had become Heretic Zhao Yun, it was nature for [Steel] to slay [Earth] so they engaged in combat. Issei told Zhao Yun that she wasn't wrong years ago as it was an accident caused by her mentor.

In the fight Issei was at disadvantage but in the end he managed to [Divide] the divinity of the Heretic Goddess inside her, Zhao Yun came back to her sense a little. However Cao Cao ambushed them and killed Zhao Yun, gaining Authority in the process.

Losing his mind Issei fought Cao Cao but the blue blade from Zhao Yun "Cutting armor like paper" put Issei into the loser's side. Zhao Yun used her last breath to help Issei escape, telling him that her punishment for killing her family was to be killed by someone she loved and it was love that Zhao Yun managed to win back her mind during their fight.

Issei swore to murder Cao Cao afterward. He and Ddraig also came to understand that the serpent power didn't come free, the dream they were seeing is the memory of Morgana Le Fay and the more Issei used dragon power, the more he became close to her, that's why his hair became longer and he lost his male's traits. Issei was literally molding into a Heretic Goddess, once his transformation is completed he would lose his identity forever.

To counter this Ddraig sealed off Boosted Gear, Issei had no access to his arsenal but the spear left behind by Zhao Yun. Likewise Issei knew Cao Cao couldn't use True Longinus or Heretic Cao Cao's authority.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Godou and his harem were ambushed by Grendel and other Evil Dragons, his harem was thrown into the Dimensional Gap and Godou chased after them. The Gogmagog and other ancient creations were actually the defense system created by the old gods to terminate those who came from other universe, exhausted and out of divinity Godou defended them until Great Red came by and 'accidentally' wiped out the defense units.<p>

Vali then came by and took them to the Gremory. At this point Voban and Doni already agreed with Rizevim about fighting strong opponents so they appeared in DxDverse through the hole made by Aisha. Godou teamed up with the local forces to fight them.

* * *

><p>Weeks later Issei fought against Cao Cao.<p>

"Do you know what is 'hero' Issei?"

"Shut your crap!"

"'Hero', is the title given by human to monsters. Tell me, do you honestly think that someone who can run 500m under 5 seconds, throwing a bull over a fortress is human by any mean? No of course not. They are all monsters. That's the first thing anyone think about it because there's no way the majority of human can do the same. The only difference between monsters and heroes is that, hero is loved and monster is hated. In the end monsters don't have the right to decide, humanity does."

"I know Cao Cao, I know that once a devil forever a devil."

"Yes that's why Issei-"

"I could care shit about that. All that matters now is your death, if becoming a monster allows me to kill you then I have no hesitation."

Issei forcefully used Boosted Gear to surprise Cao Cao and ended up killing him.

When Issei woke up he had become Heretic Morgana, but unconsciously he searched for Rias and the girls, uncaring for anything around him.

-Ending-

Sensing the aura of Issei now that he became Heretic Morgana Ophis broke out of the Grail to find him, Ophis fought Morgana to near death state to woke up the consciousness of Issei by weakened Morgana's one. Issei returned but he lost the serpent divine power forever. Issei used the Rook piece on the spear of Zhao Yun and a new being was born, carrying the memory of Zhao Yu Feng and Heretic Zhao Yun.

Together with Godou Issei returned to Campioneverse to end Rizevim. Meanwhile 666 was about to wake up to engage King of the End.

Alice became Issei's Bishop. Lancelot came to DxDverse and no longer affected by the myth, she became a being akin to god but not god, her power was decreased but she kept her sanity. She joined Vali team because there's a descendant of Arthur (and strong opponents), she told Issei that if he could win against her she would join his Peerage as an excuse for what she did, but it's just a 'legal' way for her to fight Issei, as a spear user Lancelot agreed to teach Zhao Yun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see there are lots of details missing and my writer's block was too big for me to fix it. Once again I'm sorry for half-assing the story. I would like to explain that Yatagarasu is a product of Annihilation Maker, by making a suitable 'frame' the consciousness of divine being takes over it. Cao Cao learned this and also knew he is a 'frame' for Heretic Longinus and Heretic Cao Cao too so he quickly stopped using his Sacred Gear, but it was too late for him and Heracles.<strong>


End file.
